


粘蝉

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 我们是什么？
Kudos: 5





	粘蝉

新月   
地铁站内充斥着恼人的蝉叫，因久候而烦躁不安的人们纷纷侧目，寻找噪声的来源。一个小学生模样的女孩低头站在人群中间，两只手交握在胸前，左手拇指缓缓向外撇开，飞快地瞟一眼，再合拢回去。  
“你这样会把它捂坏。”  
女孩用余光注视着身边突然跟她说话的高个男人，小声说：“别吓人。”  
“给我看看。”  
男人淡褐色的手掌摊开在她面前，她犹豫片刻，把手挪到他手掌上，男人俯身朝她错开的指缝中间窥视。  
“蛛网上全是胶水，这只蝉快死了。”男人平淡的口气让她不舒服。  
“不可能！你别瞎说。”小女孩紧握双手，不小心碰到蝉黏糊的翅膀，手臂上立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。但她没有放手。  
“那你尽量多陪它一会吧。”  
列车从遥远地方发出响声，男人朝列车驶来的方向望去，用手轻轻地抚摸着别在胸口的白花。  
小女孩全神贯注地盯着蝉背上拼命震动的翅膀，鼻尖感到一阵微风。她抬起头，尖锐的列车制动声在她耳膜上车出一道长长的线，她捂住一边耳朵，那条线从耳垂上滑下来，滴到地面，爬过她脚尖前方的黄色警戒区。女孩握着蝉朝前走了两步，人群把前方的路挤得水泄不通，蛇行的线驮着蝉，将那鼓噪的震动声送入人群，音波在人们垂下的手臂和小腿之间来回反射，逐渐增强，濒死的蝉在人体歌剧院为小女孩独唱最后的曲目，枯燥的声音回荡在地铁站空旷、黝黑的上空，雨水到每一个人的身上。  
这是一场盛夏的阵雨，持续了不到十分钟就渐渐停了。李泰容从新月饭店的正门走出来，跳下台阶，完美避开从两侧夹击他的水洼，但他没料到看似独立的两个凹坑最终交汇在了一起。他多朝前趔趄了一步，裤脚被水溅得湿透。他懊恼地回头望向大堂，担心正在二楼宴会厅深处跟人结婚的妈妈会冲下来教训他一顿，饰满金粉的寒酸玻璃大门将会变成地铁站向下延伸的进站口这件事，那时候的李泰容和新月饭店都还不知道。  
李泰容是追着蝉声跑下楼的。坐在宴席里浑身不对劲，注意力全在窗外。不论妈妈在台上说什么、做什么、唱什么、亲什么，他统统听不进去，耳朵里被蝉叫声堵满。他非要去看看不可。  
他的体重上个月又增加了，一百斤，儿童西装的衬衣肚子崩开了一颗纽扣。他走到没人的地方，偷偷靠在树干上低头找那颗脱线的纽扣被哪里的肥肉夹住。头顶的树冠沙沙震颤，惊吓了李泰容，肚脐和胸口又啪啪崩掉几颗扣子，白而圆的赘肉从波浪状的衬衣边缘挤了出来。他狼狈地捂着肚子，抬头向上看，树杈之间坐着一个小猴似的小子。  
李泰容窘迫地垂下头，小猴脸上没有表情，只是盯着他看了一会，转过身：“我等会下去帮你。”  
小猴从树上带下来一只蝉，蝉背上粘着一只白粉蝶。他趴在蝴蝶旁边，仔细观察该如何分开他们。李泰容不敢弯腰，站在旁边看。  
“还能活吗？好像粘得很紧……”  
“我也不知道。”小猴的手在裤腿上擦了擦，小心翼翼地捏起白粉蝶的翅膀，它纤细的脚挣扎着，只从蝉背上离开了几毫米，黏稠的蛛丝把它紧紧地和蝉捆在一起。  
小猴脸上都出汗了，他抿着嘴，瘦削的脸颊向内吸。李泰容也跟着他紧张起来，一动不敢动。小猴忽然间做好决定，眼疾手快地伸手撕下蝉的半边脑袋，蝴蝶颤颤悠悠地铺展翅膀，朝李泰容飞了过去。  
“喔，它喜欢你耶。”小猴咧着嘴，还没笑开又呆住了，他看见蝴蝶少了一只前脚，触角也缺了一半。他低下头，在蝉流出来的内脏里找到了蝴蝶的身体。  
李泰容有点害怕，那只怪异的蝴蝶绕着他飞，他下意识地朝小猴身后躲。  
“旭熙，快回来！你爸爸喊你！哎呀，玩的什么脏东西，快丢掉。”小猴把蝉的尸体紧紧攥在手里，衰老的银色手指怎么也掰不动。这个奶奶李泰容见过，刚才上过台，哭出许多眼泪。  
“奶奶，你们先上去，我要把它放回树上。”  
“快扔到那边花丛里！不然待会挨爸爸揍。”  
小猴使劲把手往后一抽，转身抱着树干就要往上爬，奶奶照着他屁股扇了一巴掌，他腿往下滑，手紧紧地扒着树皮，像蝉那样僵在树干上。李泰容忙跑过去扶着他的屁股，小猴蹬着他的肩膀三两下爬到了树杈上，雪白的肩膀上霎时两个黑脚印。李泰容捂着肩膀，肚子又露出来。他难为情地道歉：“对不起，奶奶……”  
奶奶瞪了他一眼：“你是谁家的？不吃饭在外面乱跑什么？”  
宴会厅有许多孩子跑来跑去追逐地上粉色蓝色的气球，踩爆了就换一个继续追。宴会的主人们终于得空坐下来，享用锅里缓缓复热的饭菜。  
“对不起，妈，我没看好泰容，旭熙没事吧？”李丽方把李泰容拉到自己身边，用卫生纸擦他肩膀上的泥脚印。擦不掉。  
“没有没有，我还说谁家的小孩这么可爱，是不是呀，泰容？刚才吓着你没？奶奶不是故意的。”  
两个当事人反而不敢出声，有意无意地偷看对方。瘦瘦的小猴即使和李泰容对上视线也从不移开眼睛，每次都是李泰容主动别开脸。他叫什么，旭熙？是哪两个字？李泰容吮吸着骨头里的油汤，嘴唇被烫的发红，迷迷糊糊地想着。  
婚礼结束后，表舅舅一家开车带着李泰容和小猴回奶奶家住。李泰容从门口贴着家务分配表上看到了小猴的全名，黄旭熙。奶奶让黄旭熙去房间拿铅笔，他拿了两根出来，问李泰容要哪一支，李泰容选了短一点那支，橡皮是蓝色的。黄旭熙立刻在笔杆上贴一张空白标签，递给李泰容，对他龇牙咧嘴一通，笑不像笑，转身又跑回自己房间去了。  
李泰容低头在铅笔上写自己的名字，以前总觉得自己名字复杂，写起来费劲，他把铅笔按在家务表下面，黄旭熙的名字被铅笔托着，三个字从小到大，“熙”字几乎写得有拇指宽。李泰容很可惜地擦去那些复杂的名字，把星期一、三、五的名字换成自己的。  
晚上直接睡在一张床上，奶奶也不问李泰容愿不愿意，就把他的半边床铺好了。关灯之前李泰容又和黄旭熙对上了视线，他从小就被人夸眼睛又黑又大，胖了之后就很少再听到这样的称赞了。一想到今后走在一块的时候，被夸的将不再是自己，李泰容的心情有点微妙，把脸藏进被子里。  
李泰容翻来覆去的想白天那只蝉，不明白黄旭熙为什么选择蝴蝶，为蝴蝶的结局感到惋惜。那只蝴蝶飞出去没多远就落到地面上，死了。陈旧的儿童床睡两个半大的男孩稍显困难，李泰容一翻身就碰到了黄旭熙的背，发现他背抖抖擞擞的，不知道在被窝里做什么。李泰容纠结了几秒钟，伸手拍他：“喂，怎么啦？”  
黄旭熙不理他，李泰容把身体探过去一点，一股热气烘到他脸上。李泰容把被子拉下来，摸黄旭熙的脸，全是湿的。“到底怎么啦？”黄旭熙的拳头紧紧攥在胸前，李泰容凭着上床前的记忆去按小夜灯的开关，黄旭熙从一团淡蓝的光线里抬头看他，缓缓把手张开，手心里躺着一根细线，是蝴蝶的触角。  
他们在奶奶家待了三天，黄旭熙很少和李泰容说话，但会给他看自己的昆虫标本，常常是拿着盒子在李泰容眼皮下面晃晃就走，李泰容什么都来不及看清。听奶奶说，他都是捡一些从树上掉下来的虫子尸体，拿回来清洗好，放在牙线盒子里，也不钉图钉，用橡皮泥轻轻黏住。牙线贵，家里也没几盒，他就用剪一块透明的书皮，绷在各种小纸盒上。他们相对沉默的时间里，黄旭熙做了十几个这样的标本，谁也没有主动提及父母再婚的事。好像这是别人家的事，他们去吃别人的酒席。爸爸妈妈来接他们那天，黄旭熙找到李泰容，给他一个涂饰过的小盒子，里面有一只纸蝴蝶，那一小段黑黑的触角贴在纸蝴蝶的背部。李泰容有点害怕这件礼物，不敢要。但也不敢直说。他低着头。  
“我只捡到一只翅膀被撕破的，怕吓到你，就没拿回来。纸做的不行吗？”  
李泰容觉得跟他解释不清，硬着头皮从他手里接过纸标本。  
“我要把标本全带回去，你能不能和我爸爸说标本都是你的？”  
“啊？为什么。”  
“他不喜欢我玩标本，说我恶心。”  
黄旭熙用真挚的眼神看着李泰容，嘴里却说了个对十岁小孩而言有点残忍的词。爸爸已经在楼下按喇叭了。李泰容手心冒汗，“好吧！”他把书包拿来给黄旭熙装标本，上车之后换了书包背。毕竟一想到十几只虫子趴在自己背上，哪怕是已经死了的，也让李泰容毛骨悚然。黄旭熙送他的纸蝴蝶放在口袋里忘了装进去，回家的路上李泰容拿出来看了一眼，发现纸蝴蝶的里侧画了很多图案，不知道是怕他觉得难看还是怎么样，故意折进去用了没图案的那一面。  
一回家黄旭熙像是变了个人，在宽敞的屋子里跑来跑去。新家是旭熙爸爸的房子，有股湿热的怪味。说是为了迎接泰容回来做了准备，结果就是一条新毛巾一个刷牙杯，其他什么都没有，还是得暂时和黄旭熙住一个屋。黄旭熙在阳台上冲着楼下大喊大叫的，好像在呼唤自己的朋友。李泰容站在书桌前，在旭熙爸爸的注视下从书包里一件一件把标本拿出来，旭熙爸爸看了一眼，朝阳台大吼：“黄旭熙！过来！”李泰容哆哆嗦嗦的不敢动，黄旭熙若无其事的走过来，“什么事？”“这是不是你的东西！”“是他的。”“放屁！你再说一遍？”“不信你问他。”李泰容紧张地话都不会说话了，一个劲摸自己书包上的搭扣。  
李丽方收拾完李泰容的行李，听见吵嚷从客厅走进来，扶着李泰容的肩膀问：“怎么了你？又闯祸了？”  
“小孩儿撒谎可不好！”旭熙爸爸很笃定。  
“是我的……”  
李泰容不知道黄旭熙是不是故意的，他心里不痛快，但还是遵守了回家前的约定。可惜这些标本并没有因此获得自由，旭熙爸爸把它们统统收进了他们够不到的玻璃柜里。好歹是保住了。时值暑假，黄旭熙一整天都在院子里玩，李泰容半个人也不认识，只能闷在家做作业。明明开学就要转到黄旭熙的学校去了，根本没必要写，可他实在没事干。黄旭熙对李泰容白挨的一顿数落也不表态，李泰容有点生他的气，做作业的时候在草稿纸上写了很多“黄旭xī真烦”，写了满满一页纸，怕他回来看见，写完赶紧团起来丢进废纸篓。  
饭间旭熙爸爸开了不少李泰容的玩笑，拧毛巾似的用手搓他滚圆的胳膊，“泰容多像我的亲儿子！不像他，整一个瘦猴！”李泰容觉得好疼，但不敢抽胳膊，黄旭熙视若无睹地嚼着米饭看电视。李丽方坐在一边剥虾，剥好了喂到李泰容嘴里，李泰容只好咽下去。旭熙爸爸的手游到他肚子上，“瞧瞧这小啤酒肚！”手啪啪地在上面拍了两下，李泰容吸着肚子，让他拍了个空，他的手又使劲捏他的大腿，“好小子，最近量体重没有？我看没两天就要赶上我了。”旭熙爸爸是体育老师，魁梧的身体到了中年略有发福的迹象。李泰容难堪地吃着碗里的饭，米饭堆得像小山一样，吃了半天只吃下去半个山包。肚子还远远没吃饱。黄旭熙已经从饭桌上站起来，准备回自己房间里去了。因为电视里的动画片还没播完，所以多站了两分钟。看着看着，黄旭熙突然对玩李泰容肥肉玩得不亦乐乎的爸爸说:“卡放哪了？”  
“什么卡？”  
“游泳馆的。”  
“哦，电视柜下面第二个抽屉。”  
黄旭熙从抽屉里拿出市游泳馆的会员卡，其实就是对折的一张卡片，他数了数没打勾的小格子，“怎么还有这么多次！”离暑假结束只剩不到一星期，会员卡过了九月一号就作废。  
“还不是你小子前段时间天天窝在家里哪都不肯去！”  
“他会不会游泳啊？”黄旭熙问爸爸。  
“我会！”李泰容抢答，“一点…”  
实际上李泰容是标准旱鸭子，自从小学三年级开始发胖以后就再也没有下过游泳池。李泰容站在泳池旁边，看着黄旭熙在浅水区自由自在地狗刨，既羡慕又自卑。流动的池水映照着他圆滚滚的肚皮和紧绷的泳裤。他慢慢地坐在硌屁股的防滑垫上，把脚浸在池水里，这样能让他心情好一点。无论怎么样，待在这也比在家里面对旭熙他爸爸强。对于这桩既成的婚姻，李泰容没有什么想法。从记事起到现在，妈妈换了好几个男朋友，他对亲爸爸的印象已经很模糊了，只从照片上看过漂亮的、怀着孕的妈妈和帅气的爸爸。之后来家里的叔叔没有一个人有爸爸那样神采奕奕的大眼睛，妈妈也曾经说过，泰容的眼睛很像爸爸，看到你总能想起他笑的样子，可惜你现在有点胖了。听妈妈说这样的话，李泰容就会吃更多的饭，眼睛越发显小。在游泳池边玩耍打闹的几个中学生从李泰容背后跑过去，不小心撞了他一下，他整个人跌进游泳池里，他手脚并用在泳池里扑腾，怎么也碰不到池底，喝了好几口水。半天才有人把他扶上水面。李泰容吓得紧紧抱着那个人，黄旭熙眼珠不转地看他。  
“你真一点都不会游泳？水其实很浅。”  
黄旭熙比李泰容矮一点，稳稳地站在池子里。  
李泰容对他点点头，稍微松开他的肩膀，黄旭熙的手搂着他的腰，没有放开的意思，“那你想学吗？”  
黄旭熙教他学踩水，李泰容很笨，在水里漂浮都不会，黄旭熙就让他扶着游泳池边缘学。因为刚才突然落水，再加上本来就没热身，李泰容的左脚微微抽筋了，动作慢下来。  
“你一点不胖，别听他瞎说，比你胖的在学校我见得多了，掰手腕特别厉害，我用两只手都掰不过。”黄旭熙似乎是看出来李泰容脚抽筋了，用手在他小腿上捏了两下，捏得不重，“你的腿好软啊，怪不得我爸喜欢逗你玩。给我摸摸你的胳膊。”他的手又轻轻地在李泰容腋下捏了捏，脖子后面也捏了捏，李泰容两手扶着池壁，没法阻止他。黄旭熙的手就像水一样，把他浑身上下摸了个遍。原先十分僵硬的肌肉被摸过以后松弛下来，李泰容笨重的双腿逐渐能扑腾出像样的水花了。黄旭熙发出肯定的声音，李泰容很高兴。他独自练习着，完全没注意到游泳馆的人越来越少，只剩下孤零零的几个。一直指导他的黄旭熙也没了声音。  
“几点了？”李泰容停止动作问道。  
黄旭熙直楞楞地看着游泳池对面的某个地方，没有回答李泰容的问题。李泰容追着他的视线望过去，有一对年轻的情侣在水里抱着亲嘴，有人看他们的时候，他们装作不认识对方的样子，当四下无人，他们的嘴巴就黏在一块，亲得难舍难分。  
后来几天去游泳的时候黄旭熙就经常走神，在游泳池里四处张望。李泰容默默练习，他却在一旁心猿意马。李泰容很不满意地问:“你还教不教了？”“啊？你在学游泳吗？我还以为你自己在玩水呢。”李泰容锤了一下水面，水花溅起来洒到黄旭熙脸上，他也不躲开，被淋湿了脑袋。他揽过李泰容的肩膀，说:“回家吧，今天不游了。”  
黄旭熙用挂在脖子上的钥匙打开门，客厅里很安静。往常这时候旭熙爸爸总要在沙发上躺着看球赛的，但今天连电视机的防尘布都没有揭开。主卧的门关着。黄旭熙喝了两口水，扭头回自己房间换衣服。李泰容跟在他后面走进去。次卧和主卧的隔音不好，李泰容听见一些怪声，忽高忽低的。李泰容脱掉上衣，准备脱裤子的时候感觉背后有人在看，他也没太在意，把衣服换好了就坐在写字桌前面准备读一会课本。怪声越来越大了，他很难集中注意力。那声音像是妈妈的，也像是旭熙爸爸的。李泰容握着笔的手发抖。上一次是他二年级的时候在客厅里看电视睡着了，醒过来的时候听见卧室里传来妈妈的声音。他悄悄走到卧室门口，看见一个光着屁股的叔叔抱着妈妈，用屁股从后面不停顶她。妈妈的胸口垂下来两块圆圆的肉，就像现在的他一样。所以李泰容自卑的第二个原因，是因为他身上出现了本该属于妈妈的特征，在一些小说里被称为胸部的东西。  
李泰容一个字也读不进去，下意识朝黄旭熙看，黄旭熙躺在床上看漫画。床的位置是离墙壁最远的地方。李泰容离开座椅，走到床边，钻进毛巾被里。房间里的温度少说也有三十二三度，吹着电风扇都大汗淋漓的，更别说闷在被子里。李泰容喘着气，声音还是像潮水一样缓缓漫过他的耳朵。不一会黄旭熙也钻进来，“你怎么了？”  
“我想睡觉。”  
“你这样会中暑的。”说着黄旭熙就要扯掉他头上的被子，李泰容拉着被角不肯放手，像蚕一样把自己缠得紧紧的。  
黄旭熙再次钻进被子里，说:“没事，一会就好了，他们只是在做爱。”  
“什么是…做爱啊。”  
“就是，先亲嘴，然后把衣服脱了，把下面那个弄硬，然后再插到女人身体里，再这样动…”黄旭熙抓着他的肩膀前后摇晃，李泰容难为情地摆脱他的手，“你干吗拿我做示范…”  
“便于你理解嘛。”黄旭熙不以为然。  
朦胧的光透过毛巾被的纤维涌进由他们的身体支撑起来的空间，李泰容看见黄旭熙的大眼睛里映着自己的脸。  
“那个……你胸口有没有长奇怪的东西？”  
“啊？”黄旭熙低头看了一眼，“没有。”  
李泰容伸手按了一下黄旭熙胸口，除了骨头什么都摸不到。黄旭熙被他摸得痒，在被子里扭来扭去。李泰容又收回手摸了摸自己的胸口，心情很不好。  
“有点不一样。”  
“你那怎么了？”  
其实不用问也看得出来，李泰容polo短袖胸口像被两个小山丘顶起来了一样。李泰容慢慢把衣服掀起来，他十岁了，身体依然胖得像个婴儿。黄旭熙盯着看了一会，掀起自己的衣服也看了看。  
“应该只是因为你肉有点多，瘦了就没有了。”  
“真的吗……？”  
黄旭熙伸手抓了一下李泰容的胸口，“你摸，都是肉。放心吧，不会变成女人的那东西。”抓了两下黄旭熙还有点上瘾了，边玩边说怎么能这么软呢。  
“你不觉得恶心？”  
“这有什么，我爸比你还大，他还挺自豪，你们没来之前天天在家里光膀子。”  
黄旭熙的手还放在他胸口上，手指有点凉，激得皮肤上起鸡皮。李泰容还没遇到过喜欢他身上的肉的人。就连妈妈偶尔都会看着他的肥肉叹气。李泰容沉默地接受着黄旭熙的抚摸，觉得他和他爸爸对自己身上的肉都有种模糊不清的依恋，不同的是黄旭熙手劲比较轻，摸起来很讲礼貌，而不是像他爸爸那样好像要把李泰容的血都从毛孔里挤出来。  
主卧的声音渐渐平息了，取而代之的是李泰容自己的声音。这让他万分羞惭，不知道为什么事情变成了这样。他拉下衣服，把黄旭熙还在动作的手赶到外面，“我去洗澡……”柔软多肉的玩具离开了视线，黄旭熙朝李泰容离开的方向瞧了一会，又拿起漫画书看。  
到了新学校，被人笑话的生活也没有什么改变。好几次李泰容被人追在后面叫“肥猪”，黄旭熙路过了也只是看一眼，又去做自己的事情去了。就这样李泰容还是对他讨厌不起来，因为放学之后黄旭熙带他回家的时候会用自己的零花钱请他吃零食。作为交换，晚上睡觉的时候，黄旭熙的手会伸到他被窝里摸他胳膊，把他整条胳膊都摸得发热。李泰容每晚都觉得有一只小动物在咬自己的手，有一次还做了个梦，梦见自己怀里抱着一只非常小的小狗，那只小狗爬到自己胸前，咬在他敏感的皮肤上。然后李泰容就醒了，动了一下发现黄旭熙的手指抠在他手心里，抓着他的手睡了一夜。  
再婚之后爸爸妈妈谁也没计划为这个家庭做什么牺牲，完全没有改变婚前的生活步调，他们俩每天都只能自己起来坐公交车上学。现在在路上遇到同学，不会再喊他“肥猪”了，改叫“小猪”，李小猪。虽然好像也没什么实质区别。李泰容一边吃加了两个鸡蛋的早饭一边看黄旭熙。  
“小猪不好吗？”黄旭熙说话的时候没有看李泰容。  
“好。”李泰容舔了舔流到嘴边的蛋黄。  
李泰容常偷偷观察按部就班生活的黄旭熙。在学校里黄旭熙从来没主动跟别人提过他们的事。好像两个陌生人一样。回到家又像哥哥那样照顾他。对妈妈的态度也不坏。但李泰容总觉得黄旭熙并没有接纳他们，只是把妈妈当成在家里住的客人，把自己当成会说话的毛绒玩具。李泰容只在两种时候看过真正的黄旭熙，一种是他每天晚上钻进被窝来的时候，一种是他为了蝴蝶流眼泪的时候。  
“明天我想吃巧克力饼干。”  
“下周吧，这周的零用钱花完了，”黄旭熙把李泰容一只胳膊抬起来，用手指头拨他手臂内侧晃来晃去的肉，“我抽屉里好像还有一盒香草味的牛奶，你讨厌香草吗？”  
“我都喜欢。但我记得你很讨厌吃甜食呀？上次问你要不要吃巧克力蛋糕，你还生气了。”  
“哦，好像是一个同学送给我喝的，我忘了当时怎么就收到桌子里去了。”  
“女生？”  
“好像是。”  
李泰容把胳膊抽出来，凑到黄旭熙脸旁边悄声说：“偷偷告诉你，你同桌和坐在你后面的那个男生在谈恋爱。”  
“你别突然靠这么近。”黄旭熙嘴上这么说身体也没往后退，就是把脸偏到一边去，“你怎么成天关心这些乱七八糟的。”  
“因为课间休息的时候我总是趴在桌子上睡觉，闭着眼睛很容易听到别人说话。”  
“那你耳朵还挺好使，我的座位离你很远不是吗。”  
“……和你有什么关系。”  
“那是因为什么？……哦，我知道了。”  
李泰容有点紧张地等着黄旭熙说话。  
“你是不是喜欢老来我座位旁边玩那个女的？”  
“你不知道她名字？你的作业好几次放错地方，都是她帮你收拾好的。”  
这话说出来怪怪的。黄旭熙看着他，李泰容有点噎住，也觉得解释不清楚。其实黄旭熙猜对了一半，除了他确实对那个女孩有好感之外，还有个原因，就是他羡慕每天有那么多人找黄旭熙说话。  
“好像叫王什么馨什么的，忘了。睡觉。”黄旭熙从他的被窝里退出去，翻过身背对着李泰容，过了好一会，李泰容眼皮都开始粘在一起了，又听见黄旭熙说：“你要是喜欢她可以去跟她说。反正我们马上就要毕业了。”  
现在想起这件事，李泰容既委屈又后悔，可还是恨不上黄旭熙。这可能就是吃人家嘴短吧！李泰容听了黄旭熙的，像写作文一样写了满满一页纸的情书，准备放学的时候给她。女生今天留下来做值日，一直打扫到教室里的人都走光了。黄旭熙在操场上垫球，一眼都不往楼上望，根本不好奇。李泰容鼓起勇气走上去叫了她的名字，女生抬眼看他，很意外的样子，叫他“小猪”。李泰容有点失望，不知道要不要把信给他。黄旭熙在楼下干什么，垫球会发出这么大的声音吗？咚，咚，咚，咚，好像整个学校上空都飘荡着他发出的噪音。李泰容飞快地把信从书包里抽出来，差点撕成两半，他结结巴巴地对女生说：送给你。女生没有接，他又从书包里掏出黄旭熙昨天买给他吃，他特意留下的一块牛奶糖。女生笑了，说小猪，你在干什么呀？我是女孩，不喜欢小猪的。李泰容感觉自己眼泪都要流出来了。那你把糖吃了吧，很好吃的这个。李泰容艰难地把糖递到女孩手上，转身准备走了。女孩又叫住他，剥开糖纸把乳白色的糖块放在舌头上，说：“待会你下去的时候和旭熙说一声别等我了，我约了别人看电影！”  
走到操场上的时候李泰容哭得鼻涕都流进嘴里，飞起一脚把骨碌碌滚到他面前的球踢得老远。黄旭熙半天才反应过来，跑过去捡球。  
“干吗啊你！”黄旭熙倒也没生气。  
“你是不是早就知道？”  
“我知道什么？”黄旭熙还是那样睁着无辜的大眼睛，李泰容心里很气，可是黄旭熙的表情又不像装的。  
李泰容不说话，黄旭熙抱着球跟他一起走出学校大门，说：“你知道刚才我等你的时候垫了多少个球吗？710个！最多一次垫了125个！我厉害吧？”  
李泰容还在生气，过马路的时候趁人多把鼻涕沫蹭在黄旭熙袖子上，心想等会一定要黄旭熙请他吃最贵的奶油冰淇淋，然后从明天开始减肥。

荷尔蒙  
黄旭熙没想到，升初中之后李泰容还和他在一个班读书。本来以李泰容的成绩可以去更好的学校，因为这件事黄旭熙的爸爸第一次张嘴骂了李泰容。挨了一顿训，李泰容依旧不改主意，李丽方不好当着黄旭熙的面劝，总是背地拉李泰容去谈心。可是家里总共就这么大点地方，黄旭熙想不听到都难。每次李泰容的答案都一样：想去黄旭熙那个学校。  
为此黄旭熙感到几分自豪，李泰容就是爸爸在这个家里失去绝对权威的证明。虽然他也不是很清楚李泰容心里是怎么想的，也许他的小肚皮还没吃够好东西吧。报完名那天黄旭熙带着李泰容去吃了半条街。看着李泰容吃东西的样子，让他回想起小学那段模糊的日子，他揽着李泰容在人群中走，感到李泰容的肩膀到手臂圆滑的线条上残存着他曾经的依恋。但他没有再像小学时候那样使劲揉那条胳膊，他没有这么做的理由。他认为自己长大了。  
上初中之后李泰容的身体渐渐脱离了儿童时期的肥胖，因为骨骼的快速生长逐渐消瘦，只有脸尚有一点婴儿肥。他们房间的床换成了上下两层的高低床，李泰容主动说要睡上面。上层的床板有点问题，李泰容稍微挪一下屁股床板就嘎吱响，黄旭熙常常睡到后半夜突然被李泰容翻身那一下惊醒。他就伸长腿往上使劲踹两脚，害的李泰容也睡不安生。李泰容有时候故意捉弄他，就从上层悄悄下来，爬到黄旭熙床上压着他睡。黄旭熙被压得哼哼，用力推开李泰容，刚想骂他，发现他又睡着了，一条腿还横在黄旭熙肚子上。黄旭熙隔着睡衣摸了摸李泰容的肚子，抓到一点松软的肉，依稀能感受到这里曾有的分量。他又摸了摸李泰容的手，手心软而热，但是手背上的肉基本上没有了。黄旭熙承认小时候是有点把他当自己养的小猪看待，那个外号也是他让他们改的。小猪多可爱啊。高低床太大了，现在换到了靠近主卧那面墙上，黄旭熙把他往墙那边推，离自己足够远，才翻过身继续睡。  
这么做的原因是因为黄旭熙现在开始晨勃了，而且勃起得毫无规律，有时候正在刷牙突然就勃起了。第二天早上醒过来的时候李泰容两只脚都踩在他胸口，整个人转了180°，还没从梦里完全清醒，大腿在他裤裆上蹭，不知道在梦里一直刺他屁股的巨型仙人掌是黄旭熙直指天花板的鸡巴。黄旭熙为了起床不得已去推李泰容的屁股，推完站起来看了一眼自己的手，又看了看趴在床上的李泰容撅着的屁股，赶紧把手放在裤管上擦了两下，跑进了洗手间。  
晨勃之后有两种解决办法，坐在马桶上冥想，或者在冥想中打出来。黄旭熙用手撑着下巴，目光聚焦在眼前密密麻麻的蓝色墙壁瓷砖上，脑海中回忆着看过的几部色情电影中的高潮片段。最近他发现了一件怪事，镜头着重拍摄的那些性交画面对他来说并没有多大的刺激，虽然也足以让他呼吸加快，但还不到产生快感那个地步。而当那些裸体的人喊叫着达到性高潮的瞬间，浑身的肉在挛缩后骤然放松，向彼此的裸体上融化，流淌的画面，却能让他一下就射出来。究其原因，大概是他们作为人的样子一瞬间塌陷了，失去了意识，变成一堆柔软的肉。黄旭熙努力地回想女演员那丰满的屁股，想象自己也抓着那摇摇欲坠的肉体，但手一落在皮肤上，那个屁股就变成自己刚摸过的那个，兼具肉感和弹性，充满朦胧的、沉睡的温度，小小的，被自己的手包裹住的屁股。黄旭熙大叫一声，提上裤子，任由鸡巴顶着睡裤，拿起牙刷就往嘴里塞，刷了一分钟才想起来牙膏也没挤。  
“黄旭熙……你快出来……我要尿尿。”  
黄旭熙咽了一口牙膏沫，端起杯子咕噜咕噜漱口。  
李泰容在外边使劲敲门，黄旭熙用手背抹了抹嘴，突然从里边打开门，李泰容差点摔到地上。  
“你去尿。”黄旭熙指着马桶。  
“你出去呀……”  
“就这样尿。快去。”  
李泰容憋得一直抓着裤腰带，嘴里发出“呃呃”的声音，看黄旭熙还是无动于衷的样子，像螃蟹一样挪到马桶前面，频频回头看他。黄旭熙假装看别处，李泰容一解开裤子他就瞪回去。如此看来，只是个平平无奇的虚弱的白屁股而已。黄旭熙松了口气。只是幻觉。可当尿液滴进水池里发出响声的时候，那股尿好像尿进了黄旭熙的耳朵眼里。他看见李泰容的屁股肉微微抽动着向内收紧，把尿液挤出来，再随着他的呼吸声缓缓向外摇漾。李泰容匆匆忙忙地提起裤子，扭头去看黄旭熙还在不在，结果他走的时候连门都没关。  
去了学校之后黄旭熙一上午没怎么搭理李泰容。李泰容虽然在周末晚上仔细确认过课表，但他抄的时候抄错了。最后一节课之前他干巴巴地望着斜前方黄旭熙，他旁边的人今天请病假没有来，如果坐过去和他一起看书就不会被老师骂了。但他又不敢。趴在座位上浪费了整个课间，最后只好随便拿了本书出来放在桌上装样子。老师从讲台走下来的时候李泰容紧张得直啃大拇指，突然有本书移进他的视线里。是他的同桌，可爱的小辫子。小辫子是李泰容偷偷在心里给她起的外号。她的头发特别短，只能用很小的皮筋扎在脑袋后面。等老师走到他们身后，李泰容趴在桌上，小辫子也趴下来，李泰容小声对着桌子说：谢谢。透过桌面的震动传到小辫子耳朵里的只有嗡嗡的声音，小辫子笑嘻嘻的，左边脸蛋浮出一个酒窝。  
嘻嘻。李泰容不自觉地学小辫子笑，趟过浅水区到深水区警戒线边缘去捡浮板。自从去年夏天本市因为下河游泳死了好几个学生，有条件的学校都开始强制要求开设游泳课程。李泰容很高兴，因为上游泳课眼睛乱瞟也不会被老师发现，而黄旭熙觉得完全是浪费时间。该淹死的还是会淹死。水性越好的人反而越失去对水的恐惧。  
自由活动的时候除了李泰容之外没一个人在好好练习。黄旭熙在游泳池边站着看了一会，他好像还是怕水，但为了练习闭气努力克服着。好像也不是在练习，而是某种玩乐的方式。每次从水里探出来，李泰容都一脸兴奋地扒住池壁伸长脖子向前看。黄旭熙慢慢转着脑袋，看到他们扎小辫子的体育委员，手里拿着老师的秒表，在给李泰容计时。  
忽然有人从黄旭熙背后大叫了他一声，把他推进了游泳池里，自己也跳进来。黄旭熙探出水面咳水，后边那人还不依不饶抓着他的脖子。摇晃的池水沉重地压向胸口，水面上不见李泰容的影子。黄旭熙潜下去，揪着那个捣蛋鬼的泳裤在他鸡巴上使劲抓了一下，他立时惨叫着扑腾走了。水下的世界被消去了声音，只有气泡在耳边积聚、膨胀。黄旭熙强忍着疼痛睁开眼睛。看到在水下像婴儿般蜷缩起来的李泰容。池水涌向过去的时间，在黄旭熙眼前展开了一条隧道。现在走过去的话，就能够得到回答。  
可黄旭熙连问题是什么都不知道。他伸开手臂，朝李泰容游过去。李泰容瘦小的身体在水中沉睡着，对黄旭熙的靠近毫无察觉。黄旭熙朝他头顶上吐气，被池水柔和后只剩一串气泡擦着李泰容的脸滑过，黄旭熙又和他说话，白白消耗着肺里的氧，声音却被池水稀释，只剩下空白的水波。李泰容似乎感觉到了黄旭熙的存在而向前挥舞着双手，被黄旭熙抓住之后自然地睁开了眼睛。原来他早就习惯了。黄旭熙愕然，随后对李泰容做了个鬼脸，想把他逗笑好让他憋气失败。李泰容鼓起两腮，睁着又黑又大的眼睛望着黄旭熙。无论他做什么表情，都不曾使李泰容笑一下。黄旭熙开始上手干扰他，抓住自己熟悉的腋窝，李泰容的肉在流动的池水中重新活了过来，李泰容反手握紧黄旭熙的手腕，把他往池底拉。李泰容并不是没有反抗的力量，黄旭熙在那一刻迟来的意识到这一点。黄旭熙已经快憋不住了，整张脸涨得通红，不知道在和李泰容较什么劲。在意识逐渐混沌中黄旭熙用鼻子吸了一点水进去，立刻呛出了肺里所剩无几的全部空气。感觉内脏要从嘴里吐出来了，接着就被李泰容拉出了水面。  
“1分05秒53，打破了泰容1秒前的记录哦，黄旭熙。”  
耳朵重新听见之后的第一句是别人的声音。黄旭熙茫然地眨了眨眼睛，体育委员放大的酒窝在眼前乱晃。李泰容双臂撑住池边有点笨拙地向上爬，屁股扭了好几下才和青蛙似的上了岸。朝更衣室那边走去。  
黄旭熙也不是故意要过来捣乱。离开游泳池后，黄旭熙坐在塑料凳上掏耳朵里的水，对站在游泳馆门口等了半天的体育委员招了招手。  
“你要不要进去找李泰容？”  
体育委员的酒窝像喝醉了一样歪在脸上:“说什么呀…”  
“不知道他在里面干吗不出来，可能也在等你。”  
酒窝捂热了蒸开来，到处都是甜蜜的香味:“你不要乱说…没有的事。”  
“好吧，那随你便。我好心建议。”黄旭熙低下头用浴巾擦了擦湿头发，听见体育委员在浴巾外边说:“我先回教室啦…你让李泰容也早一点回去…”  
黄旭熙没搭理她，把头发擦干之后钻进更衣室。进去的时候差点撞到几个班里最聒噪的人，幸好黄旭熙的肺部缺氧但大脑还算清醒。他深吸了两口气给准备找茬的几个人让了路。在成排的储物柜中间找了半天才找到披着毛巾发抖的李泰容。  
“怎么了？”  
李泰容打了个喷嚏，说:“打不开柜子。”  
黄旭熙低头拿起他手里的钥匙看了看，对着19号柜子的钥匙孔捅了两下，进不去。他思考了一会，说:“你被人坑了。”  
“啊？”  
“以前我们总玩这种把戏戏弄老师。”黄旭熙把钥匙上的数字标揭开，后面果然有撕取的痕迹。“你的柜子是61号。”  
“哦…好吧。”  
黄旭熙摸了摸李泰容露在外面的手臂，“你洗冷水澡啊？”  
“洗到一半突然没水了…”  
黄旭熙回想了一下小酒窝的脸，好像是还挺漂亮。  
“下次不要和你的小女朋友这么高调。”黄旭熙帮李泰容把衣服和运动鞋拿下来，李泰容一边脱泳裤一边嘀咕：“你怎么跟他们一样……”“我还误会你了？别不承认。”“承认什么？她就是喜欢班主任也不会喜欢我……”“那你确实喜欢她咯？”李泰容像警惕的小动物一样瞥黄旭熙一眼，黄旭熙却不由自主地去看他的下半身，虽然只看了半秒就把眼神收了回来，李泰容还是呲牙咧嘴地叫道：“黄旭熙你好怪啊！”转身就走。黄旭熙笑得直咳嗽，心想我就是随便好奇一下而已。追着李泰容出去对他喊：“要不要我教你谈恋爱啊！”声音在空旷的游泳馆四处回响。“不要！”李泰容只喊了一声，却像是叫了很多次，不要不要，他绝对不要。  
“所以……按你说的这样……她真的会喜欢上我吗？咳咳……”  
李泰容的手一直抓着黄旭熙的衣领，黄旭熙的排骨胸脯都快露出来了。黄旭熙在心里笑李泰容没有原则。不过人生病了脑子是会糊涂点。就像夜晚的街道和白天大不同，到了晚上另一个李泰容也钻出来了。妈的，这条街怎么改建得面目全非，黄旭熙贴着李泰容身体的背上全汗湿了，动一下都发痒。  
“李泰容，你还记不记得那个诊所在哪？”  
李泰容是放学回家之后开始发烧的，黄旭熙没钱，爸妈都不在，只能带李泰容去他们小时候经常去的那个能赊账的熟人诊所。去的路上李泰容烧的迷迷糊糊，黄旭熙怕他昏过去一直找话和他说。没想到李泰容居然主动问他上午说的是不是真的。黄旭熙不知道他问哪一句，是说他好看，还是要教他谈恋爱。他确实没有说谎，李泰容皮肤太白了，而且不知道为什么在同龄小孩满脸汗毛胡子的时候他什么都不长。黄旭熙还帮递给他好几次情书，只不过李泰容有小学的阴影，一次也没相信过。  
“好像在修车子那个店对面吧……”  
李泰容快从黄旭熙背上滑下去了，黄旭熙不得已弯下腰使劲往上托他的屁股和腿，“你抓着我点啊……重死了。”密实的，肉体的分量压住黄旭熙的脊梁，其实他并不讨厌这种感觉。小时候他就很喜欢睡在狭窄到没法转身的地方，身体被挤压的感觉很像拥抱，让他有安全感。有次他看电视的时候，看到养小动物的医生说，小猫小狗也喜欢这种被按住的感觉。快到春天的时候即使睡得满身是汗，黄旭熙也想晚一点再换掉沉重的冬季被褥。现在不用了。因为李泰容总是压着他睡，所以每次半夜醒过来他也从来不动，怕李泰容的腿或者胳膊离开他的身体，就睁着眼睛直到再次睡着。已经很久没人真正抱过他了。  
“你说她会喜欢什么东西呀……下个月她好像要过生日。”  
“这你也知道。”黄旭熙向下拉了一下李泰容的胳膊，左右观察马路上的车流。  
“我假装睡觉的时候偷偷听她聊天来着……”  
“你不是也喜欢那些漂亮东西吗，没和她交流过？”  
“怕她笑我……”  
“要是因为这个就笑话你，那她这个人真没劲……别揪耳朵！下来自己走。”  
李泰容的脚刚沾地，一辆摩托车风驰电掣地朝他们驶来，差点撞到李泰容的屁股，吓得黄旭熙赶紧转了个身，滚烫的排气管几乎挨着他的小腿刮过去。骂人的脏话蹦出来一半，又给憋回嗓子眼，李泰容抓着他脖子的手滚烫，黄旭熙连叹了两下气把脏话叹掉，拖着李泰容进了诊所的门。  
不知道李泰容怎么了，喝退烧药总是吐。又怕打针。黄旭熙在旁边看着都想骂他，骂病人似乎又不太人道。只好等诊所阿姨出主意。诊所阿姨解下口罩，说既然都不行，就用退热栓吧。  
“啊？”黄旭熙没听懂。诊所阿姨已经开始戴乳胶手套了。  
“你把他扶到里面那张床上，把他裤子脱了。”  
黄旭熙想起来了，自己以前也用过这玩意，塞进去就想拉屎。  
李泰容死活不让黄旭熙脱他裤子，“你怎么又要看……早上还没看够……”“谁看你啊妈的，给你治病呢。”黄旭熙使劲挠李泰容咯吱窝，都忘了他脸已经烧得像猴子屁股一样红。李泰容在他手掌下面挣扎了半天才安分下来。不和病号计较，黄旭熙心想，一面伸手把他衣服推上去，圆圆的肚脐朝他眨眼，不对啊，我脱他衣服干吗……忙把衣服拉下来遮住肚子上的眼睛，按着他的腰把裤子朝下拉。不过是个屁股，不过是个小屁股……运动裤连着内裤一起脱下来了。黄旭熙第一次这么近的距离看别人的下体。从阴茎到睾丸的皮肤呈现着深深的粉红，贴在李泰容白嫩的大腿内侧有种怪异感。小小的粉色野兽在肉感的双腿之间安睡。黄旭熙不想再看下去，把李泰容翻过来。诊所阿姨拿着药进来，手刚碰到李泰容的屁股他就使劲扭动，把干净的栓剂踢掉到地上不能用了。幸好阿姨脾气好，和他们又熟，没生气，只是把黄旭熙叫过去，说：你弟弟好像很认生呀。他比我大，刚还打我呢。黄旭熙说。李泰容不出声，脸埋在枕头里不出来。诊所阿姨说，那你帮他塞吧，正好你俩都是小男孩也不会害羞，阿姨要出去给人打针了。不用塞太深，轻轻的啊。说完放下药把手套脱下来给黄旭熙。橡胶像一层陌生的皮肤，紧贴着黄旭熙体汗半干的手臂。门在身后关上了。  
好吧，好吧。黄旭熙把李泰容脸下面的枕头抽出来盖在他屁股上。静坐在床边说：“行不行啊？”李泰容没有理他。过了一会，慢慢的自己爬起来把屁股撅着，枕头从腰上掉到地上。  
“我要送她一个音乐盒。”李泰容突然说。  
黄旭熙跪在他屁股后面，捏着小小的一颗栓剂，猜李泰容可能是想说话转移下注意力，遂答道：“好啊，你烧退了我就跟你去买，我知道哪买比较便宜。”  
“我想自己做一个。”李泰容的声音突然变小了。  
黄旭熙把他屁股掰开，李泰容的屁眼干干净净的，就是闭得很紧。黄旭熙很想问李泰容今天拉过屎没有。  
“我塞了啊。”  
栓剂刚放进去一点点李泰容嘴里就发出含糊的声音，黄旭熙摁着他的屁股，继续使劲把栓剂往里推，小声念叨着：“千万别拉屎，不要拉人家床上……不是，你别往外排啊，这个要塞进去才能起效的。”眼看着栓剂要被李泰容挤出来了，黄旭熙心一横用食指推着栓剂一直往里塞，手指头都进到他屁眼里去了，李泰容立刻不舒服地大声哼哼起来，腰一直晃，屁眼直接把手指头夹死在里面拔不出来。“我操！你放松点，屁眼还要不要了。”黄旭熙抱着李泰容的腰使劲朝外拔手指头，手套都给扯下来一大截。怕他还要排，赶紧把屁股摁在床上，李泰容喊着“好疼”，黄旭熙只好先把手松开。李泰容翻过身，底下竟然有点勃起了。黄旭熙目瞪口呆，半天才帮他把裤子穿好，鸡巴在裤子上顶起来一个小包。黄旭熙搬了把板凳坐下，擦着额头上渗下来的汗。这会才回过味来刚才李泰容身上有多热。橡胶手套像被李泰容的体温融化了一样粘在手臂上。黄旭熙赶紧站起来把手套脱下来，去厕所洗手。洗手指头的时候又想起夹他手指头的屁眼。里面没有屎，是一个不停收缩的小洞，粉色的。  
妈的什么东西，都是屎。黄旭熙一边想一边搓了两次洗手皂。  
冷静下来之后黄旭熙借诊所阿姨的电话联系上了李丽方，明明爸爸只是当个老师而已，不知道为什么每天那么多应酬。李丽方说下班之后来接他们。李泰容还在床上躺着，也没被子盖。黄旭熙把外套脱了搭在他身上，出去买晚饭吃。  
晚风凉飕飕的，黄旭熙等在小吃店外边，望着掉了一半偏旁部首的霓虹字招牌发呆。今天一整天他都过于精神紧张和反应过度了。不就是个屁股，你有我有他也有，不就是个鸡巴，我的翘起来比他高得多。黄旭熙接过粥，找钱也没拿就走了。  
回诊所之后李泰容已经起来了，趴在床上不知道画什么东西，黄旭熙偷偷看了一眼，好像在设计什么，画得挺丑。“你发着烧呢，休息啊。”黄旭熙把饭放到床头柜上，李泰容趴在画稿上，不想让黄旭熙看到似的。“我没兴趣，你不睡了就起来吃饭。”李泰容才慢慢从床上爬起来，把画稿塞到枕头下面。“洗手。”黄旭熙打了一盆水来，几乎是习惯性在做这些事。小时候在奶奶家做惯了。李泰容把手浸到水里，“好凉呀。”有点高兴起来的样子。李泰容脸上的红晕一点没消，精神看上去好些了。黄旭熙也在盆里洗了洗自己的手，李泰容的手离开盆的时候滴了两滴水在他手背上。  
晚上回家之后李丽方想让李泰容和自己睡主卧，李泰容不愿意，说怕传染给妈妈。传染给我就可以？黄旭熙瞪着李泰容进房间去的背影。李泰容烧还没退，脚没力气，上不去梯子，黄旭熙说要不你就在下边睡得了，我上去。李泰容拽着黄旭熙不让他爬梯子。那你让我睡哪？李泰容扶着梯子想了一会，屁股滑到地上，在地上躺了。  
“干吗啊？起来。”黄旭熙拉李泰容的衣服，他像条鼻涕虫似的粘在地上，“别搞得我虐待你一样，谁欺负谁你说。”最后还是不停咯吱李泰容的腰，他受不了了才从地上起来爬到床上，脚底刚在地上踩得脏兮兮的，看得黄旭熙一阵心疼自己的床单。黄旭熙今天也累着了，作业都忘了写，明早去了又得挨骂罚站。  
“你真的要追她？”黄旭熙漫不经心地问。  
“……不知道。”  
“追女孩也没什么难的，对她好一点就可以了，做事之前征求下她的意见。”  
“你在谈恋爱吗？”  
“晚上刚分手。”  
“啊？”李泰容一下支起上半身，离黄旭熙的脸很近，鼻子里的热气都喷到他脸上了。  
“给你买饭的时候碰到她和隔壁班一个男的吃饭。我就和她分手了。”  
“……她有没有哭啊？”  
“她还笑呢，让我周末准时去唱歌。”  
“那你去吗？”  
“干吗不？钱又要不回来。”  
“……”  
虽然房间黑漆漆的看不见脸，黄旭熙猜李泰容现在可能有点失望。  
“也不是所有人谈恋爱都这样，你好好追你的。”  
“我还不知道她怎么想……”  
“她今天在游泳馆门口等了你二十多分钟。”  
“那她怎么不来找我……”  
“找你干什么？看你裸体？看你找不到自己的箱子？”  
“哦，对……”  
“总之你先送她礼物吧，没准一次就成了，我可以帮你。”  
李泰容没有答话，黄旭熙说：“放心吧，不会再像小学那样了。现在大家都喜欢你，没人喜欢我。”  
虽然这话说出来是安慰李泰容的，但黄旭熙害怕这句话会变成现实。他也沉默了。  
主卧那边又有声音，虽然压抑得小小的，但因为他们现在离墙壁太近了，所以能听得很清楚。这都几点了，黄旭熙心想，李泰容窝在他旁边，好像也逐渐习惯了这种噪音。  
“妈妈好像准备再生一个弟弟。”李泰容突然说。  
“李阿姨都快四十了吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“还是别再生了，生了也没工夫照顾，到时候丢给我们两个，每天下课回来还得给小孩喂奶。”  
李泰容被黄旭熙逗笑了，整个人蜷缩起来，脚碰到了黄旭熙的大腿。好像是觉得黄旭熙大腿上的肉很好玩似的，脚趾在上面轻轻踩着。  
“能睡吗？”黄旭熙问。  
“嗯……”  
“那睡。”  
过了一会黄旭熙还是被吵醒了，爸爸好像在那边骂人，大人的情趣，不懂。但黏糊的不止是女人的声音。黄旭熙扭过脸伸手拉了李泰容一下：“你没睡？”李泰容缩在墙角不说话。黄旭熙一把扯掉他的被子，李泰容伏在床上，手压在肚子下面。  
黄旭熙闻到味了。李泰容的鼻子还在喘气，在黑暗里咽着口水。黄旭熙已经能够想到那根深粉色的鸡巴此刻在李泰容手心里微微抽动的样子。他沉默了几秒钟，问：“你是不是哪不舒服？”  
“没有……”  
黄旭熙伸脚朝前探，脚趾勾到被李泰容褪下来的柔软睡裤。  
“怎么了？”  
李泰容的声音小得几乎听不到：“……我弄不出来。”  
那一刻黄旭熙想，要不就转过身当做什么也没看到继续睡觉好了。但他无法忽视李泰容身上散发出来的逼人的热度。就在他触手可及的地方，有一具非常温暖的，性欲的肉。被迫听着妈妈做爱的声音不由自主手淫的温暖又可怜的泰容。黄旭熙的左边胸口十分沉重，呼吸也变得迟缓。性欲好像一头懵懂的动物，将泰容吞进幽暗的胃袋，黄旭熙甚至能听见泰容被逐渐融化的声音。就最后再做一次吧。黄旭熙朝李泰容的脸靠近，“手臂给我，我帮你。”就像他无数次做过那样，黄旭熙的手指在李泰容的手心里滑动，轻轻捏他的掌根，捏他柔软的皮肤下起伏的骨骼，沿小臂抚摸上去，在肘部转折，探入更幽深的腋窝，顺着侧腰滑下来，李泰容在黑暗中呼吸着，手指在敏感的龟头上揉弄，发颤的双腿拨乱了他们的边界。李泰容的膝盖顶到黄旭熙的肚子上，感到那里同样因呼吸而剧烈地收缩着。黄旭熙的手避开了李泰容的胸口，去摸他的后背，李泰容的腰睡在他手上，感受他的手臂像蛇一样缠住自己的腰，抚摸自己的腹部。“你最喜欢这个的是吧？”黄旭熙使劲抓了两下李泰容肚子上的肉。李泰容用鼻音答应着，黄旭熙听见他的手心和鸡巴揉搓的湿黏的水声。边缘已近在眼前。那是一条即使知道跨过去只会被割成无也要冲过的绝境线。现在是最合适的时间吗？或者说，是做出第一次跨越尝试的时间吗？黄旭熙把李泰容的上半身抱在怀里，不知不觉间他已经比李泰容高大了，可触碰到李泰容的时候，他又像是回到了童年的谜团里。他抱着李泰容，抱着自己的困惑，站在线的这边。

生命  
李泰容花了大半个月才做好的音乐盒最终没有送出去。  
为了做音乐盒，李泰容还去找黄旭熙学怎么折双层的纸蝴蝶。自从那天晚上被他抱在怀里手淫之后，他一个星期都不敢看黄旭熙的脸。黄旭熙倒表现得很坦然，放学照常在学校外面的车站等他，还问他和小辫子亲上嘴了没有。李泰容窘迫地说还没有告白，黄旭熙说哦，那你得赶快，不然转眼就成别人女朋友了。李泰容说我也不急着和她谈恋爱。黄旭熙就笑，用脚把横在路中间的石头踢到行道树根旁边，说你不想亲她吗？李泰容走在他后面，看黄旭熙一会抬起胳膊去拽树叶，一会用指甲抠墙皮，心不在焉地哼不着调的流行歌，他也想和喜欢的女孩子亲嘴吗？那天晚上的记忆因为射得太舒服变得有点模糊，哪怕知道在继兄弟面前做这种事跟疯了没区别，李泰容也停不下来了。性快感体验过一次就想再有第二、第三次，这是同龄人的任何娱乐活动都比拟不了的刺激。尽管当时沉浸在黄旭熙的触摸中稍微减弱了罪恶感，但事后想起来是上百倍的后悔。他会觉得我恶心吗？总是问我交女朋友的事也是因为这个吧？李泰容的头几乎快低到书包口里去了，他习惯把书包背在前面，因为背在身后被人拉开拉链拿了东西也不知道。  
“你走路怎么看都不看一下，臭死了。”黄旭熙揪着他的衣领把他拽到商店屋檐下面，李泰容低头一看，自己鞋尖上蹭到了棕色的糊状物。  
“狗屎！”李泰容跳到一边，在台阶上使劲蹭鞋底。  
黄旭熙从口袋里掏出掉屑的一团卫生纸给李泰容：“那个音乐盒你准备怎么办啊？”  
“嗯……没想好，留着吧。”  
“站也白罚了。”黄旭熙哼了一声。  
黄旭熙说的是他们上课叠纸蝴蝶被发现的事。当时老师以为他们俩在桌肚里搞什么猥亵行为，相继点他们俩起来回答问题。黄旭熙当然是一问三不知，但是他藏的好，老师搜了半天也没发现什么蛛丝马迹。老师转脸来问李泰容。李泰容本来是知道答案的，但太紧张了一直口吃，老师就走下来搜他的抽屉，书一抽出来哗啦啦掉了一地好的坏的蝴蝶，五颜六色的，像是闯进了春天的大花园，有些还在张力作用下扑闪着纸翅膀。  
他和黄旭熙在教室最后面站了一下午，比起被全班嘲笑的羞耻，李泰容更在意的是能不能如期叠出足够的蝴蝶粘在音乐盒盖上。上生物课拿着大课本，黄旭熙脑袋挨在黄旭熙脑袋上睡觉，用课本遮着脸。李泰容听老师讲开花、授粉什么的，听得脑子里全是小蝴蝶飞来飞去。头好硬啊你，黄旭熙小声跟他抱怨，睁开眼睛装模作样看课本，等老师走远又靠上去睡觉。李泰容被他这么压着也不舒服，心里正抱怨的时候突然听见黄旭熙说：我那还剩很多。李泰容没听懂。回家之后黄旭熙一拉开抽屉，蝴蝶呼啦啦全飞出来，悠悠旋落到地面。平常没事干，不知不觉就折这么多了，黄旭熙慢吞吞的解释。  
可惜的是，在参加小辫子生日宴会那天，看到桌上堆的那么多包装精美的礼物，李泰容退缩了。跑到楼下的书店买了一本连他自己也不愿意看的精装书，除了封皮漂亮一无是处。匆匆忙忙买了一张素色的包装纸自己叠了两下，也没有丝带花就这么送到小辫子手上。小辫子依然高兴，邀请李泰容吃完和他们去玩。李泰容很想去，但最终还是没登上最后一辆出租车，眼睁睁看着它在街角拐了个弯消失了。买完书之后他身上只剩五块钱了。他不知道他们接下来去玩的地方都是小辫子请客。  
那天回家的路上因为天气太热，音乐盒顶上溢出的一点胶水开始融化，粘在李泰容手上扯不下来，李泰容被大太阳晒得眼泪流，边哭边走到楼下的小超市给黄旭熙买了瓶汽水，不知道冰凉的碳酸气能不能缓解下他看到原路返回的音乐盒时产生的怒火。  
“你把音乐盒收起来放好，等到明年李阿姨生宝宝的时候可以转送出去。”  
黄旭熙拉着李泰容走过斑马线，躲闪着夹在人群里的电动车。对于新生命的到来，黄旭熙的表现比他冷静很多。其实已经住在一起快三年了，李泰容还是不太了解黄旭熙。在学校他很活泼，朋友也多，大嗓门每天在教室里嚷个没完。一回家整个人像按了消音键，都是李泰容主动和他说话。可能他也不想理我吧，李泰容想。李泰容脑袋虽然小，很是擅长乱猜。  
“等会到家该说什么知道吧？不要惹我爸生气。”黄旭熙拿钥匙准备开门，李泰容对他点点头。明明怀孕的是妈妈，不知道为什么黄旭熙的爸爸日益暴躁起来。可能是因为不能做爱了。李泰容心情很低落。如果不是因为有黄旭熙，自己在这个家估计会生活得相当煎熬，但也不能说因为黄旭熙自己的生活就有哪里变得快乐。黄旭熙就是一团空气，充满了房间的每一个角落，没有也可以，只是不知不觉就会呼吸困难。每次独自面对黄旭熙爸爸的时候李泰容都有这样的感觉。今天球赛结果不错，黄旭熙的爸爸喝了点酒，给他们一人一点零花钱，李泰容转眼就下楼买了一堆零食上来。黄旭熙躺在床上看一本旧漫画，书脊都破损了，他目不转睛地看着。李泰容从柜子上取下音乐盒，使劲扭了两下发条，放在桌上，听机械装置发出叮叮叮的音乐声。里面的机械装置是他们找了好久才找到的，音乐来自李泰容特别喜欢看的一场动画电影，他和小辫子上音乐课的时候一起听过片段。李泰容愉快地开始收拾明天远足要带的东西。  
“之前教你的学会没？”黄旭熙翻了一页书，问李泰容。  
“嗯……万一她不喜欢怎么办？”  
“那就请她吃点零食，说自己刚是开玩笑的。”  
李泰容打算在远足的时候想办法和小辫子分在一组，然后找机会和她告白。按黄旭熙的说法，最好能再亲一口，这事就稳了。李泰容半信半疑，不知道黄旭熙是不是又在耍他玩。黄旭熙这学期交了个嘴巴很厉害的女朋友，李泰容经常在楼上写作业的时候听见女朋友在院子里骂黄旭熙，骂了几个月也没分手，李泰容有时候问他为什么，黄旭熙说和她亲嘴挺爽的，亲够了再说。  
大巴从学校出发的时候大家按学号坐位置，黄旭熙坐在李泰容后边，小辫子坐在前排，跟老师坐一块。李泰容看着她圆圆的后脑勺干着急。他东西带得太多，背包像去野外求生似的鼓鼓囊囊，一路受了不少嘲笑。而且太沉了，待会下车肯定跟不上大家的脚步。李泰容在封闭的车厢里特别晕，直想吐，什么都吃不下，送给别人李泰容舍不得，就问黄旭熙吃不吃。黄旭熙哼哼了两声笑他，还是伸手过来拿包装袋。结果吃了一路，中途下车放风休息10分钟的时候黄旭熙到处找厕所，要屙屎。一去半小时。李泰容出去找了一圈也没见着人影，结果回来一问说是黄旭熙早上车了，李泰容气得跳上停在原地的最后一辆巴士车。  
结果这是一辆载满初三学生的巴士。学校里参加远足的学生总人数多得超出李泰容的想象。他的背包还在原来那辆大巴上。一到集合地点他就开始拼命找自己原本的班级队伍，学生一直在流动，变换着队形和位置，并且几个班的人混在一起，找起来格外困难。好不容易找到了，李泰容冲上去抓住一个人就问：“黄旭熙呢？”定睛一看是小辫子，李泰容吓得打了个嗝。小辫子把手臂上挽着的背包解下来给李泰容，说：“不知道呀，我以为你们在一起呢……这是你的包，里面的东西好像很多都被人拿走了……”李泰容灰溜溜地把包背上，跟在小辫子后面。远足的队伍极其混乱，起初的队形完全打散了，每个人的体力也不同，很难保持队伍的整齐。这是一个绝佳的和小辫子亲近的机会，李泰容却一句话也说不出来。他在想黄旭熙跑哪去了。他很怕一会老师过来和他们说黄旭熙走丢了。四周都是山，树林里不时传来鸟类的啼叫声。  
队伍行至一片山崖附近，远处有一条乱石丛生的溪流，汩汩的流水声让李泰容稍微放松了一点。正当队伍快要走出溪流的区域时，李泰容猛然从密集的灌木丛间瞧见一个黝黑的屁股，在溪流上拱了两下直起了身，脸朝他们的方向看，李泰容瞪眼望去，那人瘦长脖子上挂着一把闪亮的黄铜钥匙。吓得李泰容大叫：那边有人！一时间队伍前后所有学生都转过脸来看李泰容。他撇开其他人好奇的目光，扒着一棵向下斜长的树向山崖下面使劲张望，银光闪闪的河面上那个黑屁股时隐时现，好像在里面游泳。那是黄旭熙吗？黄旭熙不会被屙个屎野人抓走了吧，现在底下那个是谁啊！李泰容慌慌张张地跟着那个黑屁股向前跑，撞开其他班上挤成一团的学生。老师追在李泰容后面吹着哨子。一张熟悉的小小的脸孔从飞掠过去的密叶后面钻出来了，李泰容像是突然闯进了小人国，黄旭熙干吗光天化日的在小溪里裸泳啊？黄旭熙！李泰容又朝他喊。那个背影越游越远，眼看着就要离开他的视线变成小溪里千万颗鹅卵石中的一个。李泰容也不知道自己哪里来的勇气，屁股挨着山崖上布满土石的地面就往下滑，连着摔了十来个屁股蹲儿才滚到小溪旁边，幸好山崖的落差本身不大，坡也比较缓和，不然摔下来李泰容骨头都要碎了。  
“黄——旭——熙！”李泰容趴在地上喊。  
黄旭熙终于回头了，他嘴巴动了两下，李泰容没看清楚，忍着疼从地上爬起来朝前追。黄旭熙一边游一边回头喊。李泰容眯着眼睛，迎着刺眼的太阳光，终于听清楚黄旭熙也在扯着嗓子对他大喊说：“妈——的，裤头——被水——冲跑了！”  
黄旭熙光着屁股，手里拿着湿透的衣服，在小溪边坐着。  
“我刚在水里看着差点以为你要摔死了，屁股疼吧？”  
李泰容不敢看黄旭熙又黑又亮的裸体，低着头，“不疼…你刚才跑河沟里去干吗…”  
“捡掉下去的水壶啊。我本来走在你们后面。看你和小女朋友走那么近，不好意思去打搅你们。”  
“…”搞了半天，李泰容白担心一场。他摸了摸摔肿的大腿和屁股，不知道伤得怎么样，刚才太激动了没感觉疼，现在一放松站都站不起来。黄旭熙要过来扶他，李泰容捂着眼睛说你快穿上衣服。  
“穿什么啊，全湿了。”  
“…我的给你穿。”  
李泰容身上也只有一件穿在背心外面遮太阳的长袖衬衫。系在腰上勉强能蔽体，黄旭熙一边给袖管打结一边说：“选吧，看鸡巴还是屁股。”李泰容选了屁股。  
即使有黄旭熙搀扶，李泰容走路还是一瘸一拐的，走了几步就疼得受不了了。“干脆我们就地歇会吧，我知道他们最终要去哪汇合，我们追上去就行。”李泰容勉强点点头，趴在草丛里不想动弹。黄旭熙蹲下来检查他小腿上的刮伤，基本都是石头割的。李泰容疼得咬嘴，半天才憋出来虚弱的一句抱怨:“我还以为你被野人抓走了呢…上个厕所去那么半天…回来也找不到人…哎哟！”黄旭熙按着李泰容的腿，把刺进李泰容皮肤里的木屑拔出来。伤口里流出来一点血珠子，被黄旭熙用手指抹掉。  
“是不是挺想揍我。”黄旭熙抓着李泰容另一只腿开始检查。  
“没有…你没事就行…不然我晚上都不知道要怎么回家…”  
“你把外面的裤子也脱了吧，估计腿上都是脏东西，不洗洗会感染。”  
“不要吧…在这脱吗？”  
“没让你脱内裤。快点，再耽误追不上他们了。”  
李泰容用手摸了摸刺痛的大腿，心理斗争半天，才弯腰把运动裤脱下来，露出穿着黑色平角裤的双腿。大腿内侧果然全是伤痕。不知道为什么和黄旭熙在一起总是三天两头暴露身体，时间一长都习惯了。  
“我帮你抓条鱼，你带回去哄小女朋友开心，就当我赔偿你耽误大好时机的损失。”黄旭熙揭开水壶的杯盖，拿在手里，朝溪水急流的地方走去。  
“有鱼吗？”  
“嗯，不太大，不知道能不能抓到。”  
李泰容捧着溪水朝伤口上浇，疼得牙齿打架，他三两下把伤口洗好，赶紧穿上裤子，扁起裤脚跟在黄旭熙后面走到溪水中间。  
溪水碧绿的湍流中果然藏着些小白条鱼，在石头沟壑跟青苔的缝隙间迅速地游弋着。李泰容还发现了许多漂亮扁平的鹅卵石，有些呈油脂色的半透明，有些分布着奇异的斑点和刻痕，他捡了两片揣进兜里，一抬头就是黄旭熙和卵石一样扁平黑瘦的屁股。屁股专注地停留在小溪上空，突然受了什么刺激似的一抖，爆发出剧烈的热情和冲动:“抓到了！”  
黄旭熙把杯盖放在树荫下面，吃着李泰容背包里最后剩下的几包饼干。甜得嗓子都要说不出话。李泰容折腾了半天，饿了，吃得很香甜。直接对嘴喝着黄旭熙水壶里的温水。  
“别忘了，亲嘴的时候不要咬她。”  
李泰容点点头，回想黄旭熙教他的“接吻技巧”，不知怎么大部分都忘掉了。于是只好再让他教一次。  
“就是…先试探下她愿不愿意。”黄旭熙瘦长的两根手指捏住李泰容的下嘴唇，没擦干净的饼干粒夹在手指和嘴唇中间，磨得李泰容痒痒。“然后亲一会，她愿意的话就把嘴巴张开一点，用舌头舔舔她的舌头，你要是太使劲了她肯定会害怕的…就慢点，别心急。”黄旭熙的手指尖在李泰容的舌头上滑来滑去，模仿接吻时的口部运动。“最后…可以亲下嘴角或者脸蛋啦，女孩子都比较喜欢这一套。”黄旭熙用沾着李泰容口水的手指揪住他脸蛋上柔软的肉，朝外拉了一下，松开手让它弹回去，叹息道:“自己琢磨琢磨。”  
李泰容楞楞地看着黄旭熙，黄旭熙已经转开眼珠，开始找寻大部队离去的方向。幸好跋涉山林对学生们的体力负荷也大，没多久他们就赶到水潭附近和班上的同学汇合了。老师骂了他们半个小时，直到再次启程出发，黄旭熙好不容易在石头上晒干的衣服又被喷了一身的口水。趁黄旭熙单独挨训的空挡李泰容偷偷把小辫子拉到一边，给她看杯盖里盛的小鱼。四只鼻孔照在水面上，小鱼还以为是石头，在里面钻来绕去。好残忍呀，这么小，我们把它放生吧。小辫子捧着杯子说。李泰容看了一眼低着头站在老师面前的黄旭熙，说，那……那好吧。  
老师想带他们到水潭边上拍纪念照，途中要经过一片浅滩，学生们手拉着手从卵石堆上走过去，有些女学生害羞，不肯脱鞋，走得战战兢兢。小辫子却不同，一早就把布鞋脱了，拎在手里，露出淡黄色的脚丫。李泰容在旁边看的眼直，黄旭熙从后面推他屁股，“去牵她。”李泰容在浅滩上跑起来，感觉自己也变成了薄薄一片卵石，被黄旭熙甩了出去，在淙淙的流水上打出一圈圈涟漪。小石子落进小辫子手里，小辫子对李泰容呲牙一笑，贝壳似的牙齿上泛着光，李泰容咽了咽口水。可惜李泰容的平衡能力并不好，刚牵住小辫子就差点把她带进沟里，两个人风吹芦苇似的来回摇曳，一只热热的手抓住李泰容在半空乱晃的手腕，直接推到他腰上顶着他，“走吧。”青春的连环从黄旭熙这里断裂，他把另一只手背在身后，双眼直视对岸的终点。  
合照的时候小辫子因为个高站在了女生的最后一排，她轻轻朝后靠着李泰容的胸口。负责拍照的老师几次取景，总是不满意，终于发现问题所在：“黄旭熙，你挨李泰容近点啊！”黄旭熙朝李泰容靠了靠。“再近点！膝盖蹲下来点！别撅下巴！”众人哄笑，黄旭熙也跟着笑了笑。按下快门前一瞬间，黄旭熙往边上一闪，镜头捉住个逃离的残影。后来这张照片的冲洗费黄旭熙他爸爸只给了李泰容的。  
吃够了玩够了，回去的大巴上众人累得倒头就睡，还有人打鼾。白天晒够他们的太阳缓缓向地平线的方向沉落，大巴即将驶进一条漫长的隧道。李泰容挺直胸脯，吸进去好大一口气，凑近小辫子。车轮碾过马路上的石子，李泰容的心脏也随之上下颠簸。他握住小辫子放在腿上的手，朝她脸上亲，结果歪到她耳廓上，小辫子下意识地躲，李泰容就抱着她亲她脸蛋，他不敢亲嘴，怕自己缺氧昏迷。李泰容在车厢幽暗的水底屏息，感到一阵直觉般的注视，他睁开眼睛，眼前是小辫子水草似的发丝，在黑暗中浮动。黄旭熙在他们的左边。李泰容闭上眼，再睁开，从车窗看出去，隧道灯吐出一串发光的白泡，灰色的拱顶密布湿润的青苔，车厢内呼吸的声浪犹如密集的水波，不断拍打着李泰容的脊梁。视线像饵料一样漂浮过来，前方的玻璃壁上反射出了黄旭熙的脸。不带任何感情的，静静注视的脸。  
鱼缸轰然破裂，水花从车窗里奔涌而出，化作道路两侧辽阔猩红的平原。小辫子眨着眼睛看李泰容越过她胸口去掰开车窗的手臂。李泰容意识到自己的冒犯。“对不起……我不是那个意思。”风把小辫子的发丝扬进了李泰容嘴里，她用手指头在他嘴唇上捻了一下，“你脸色好白，是不是晕车？”“没有……”李泰容焦渴的嘴唇去寻找水，他使劲拧着保温杯的内盖，满是汗的手心打滑，只好用杯盖喝，颤抖的水注滑进去，在杯底的暗影中鱼游。李泰容仰头把水灌下去，感到那条被放生的小鱼沿着食管游进了他的体内，他的胃开始痉挛。

李泰容用妈妈的手机拨出那一串记在脑袋里的号码，倚在窗台上向下望。远足结束后，他正式成为了小辫子的男朋友。虽然仅限于分享课本和放学一起回家的程度。而黄旭熙和女朋友提出分手，在爬藤架的掩护下打临别啵。李泰容也不是有意要偷看，比起在屋里打电话可能会被妈妈识破的隐患，把声音的泡泡吐到开阔的半空中要安全得多。李泰容摸着左手手背，听小辫子在电话那头说她们家养的小狗今天在凉席上撒尿的事。黄旭熙的手扶着那个女孩的后脑勺，小辫子的后脑勺是什么样的？那天他实在太紧张了，这样亲嘴是不是她会更舒服一点呢？李泰容的手随着黄旭熙的动作在另一只手背上轻轻摩挲，小辫子的头发一定是刺刺的，像她的犬牙那样驯不顺的，他的手背是属于男孩的后脑勺。黄旭熙才剃过的后脑布满生涩的青茬。李泰容猛然缩回手。  
“泰容，你在听吗？”黄旭熙放开女孩朝家的方向走来，女孩还站在肥密的爪型叶帘下面。  
“哦，你给我讲讲作业吧，我不会……”  
黄旭熙进房间来的时候李泰容趴在写字桌上，歪着脑袋听小辫子给他讲题，一个字也没听懂，只有涓涓的声音流进耳膜。刚被小辫子的声音冲掉的暑热又被黄旭熙从外边带进来。他几乎剃了个光头。左边耳朵后面的头发还剃秃了一道。“肚子。”黄旭熙拍了李泰容肚子一下，李泰容收紧肚皮，黄旭熙打开抽屉从里面抽出他抄的菜谱，“李阿姨说今天要查话费账单。”李泰容立刻紧张地把脸从屏幕上挪开低头看通话时间，“唉，我就知道。”黄旭熙把手放在李泰容肩膀上，“骗你的啦，等下出来吃饭。”  
李泰容紧张兮兮地捂住扬声器，扭头看去敲主卧房门的黄旭熙，随后低声对电话里说：“我听懂了！你明天早点来，我买了一支新笔，不会像上次那样抄到一半没水的！”  
李泰容收起电话，蹑手蹑脚走到黄旭熙旁边，朝幽暗的卧室内张望。主卧是次卧的两倍大，高密度的燠热空气使得房间内部凝结成一块黑色的固体，电视屏幕放射出的冷色光线在固体内部蚕食出一条通往其他世界的隧道。充满欢声笑语的世界。世界在固体内部的投影是一个隆起的圆球，妈妈在黑暗中轻轻抚摸圆球的样子让李泰容想到昆虫的巢穴。  
“妈妈没事吧？”李泰容展开菜谱，等黄旭熙开灶。  
“好像食欲有点差，”黄旭熙低头看了一眼李泰容手里的菜谱，“你说我抄来学的这几道是不是太油腻了？”  
对于妈妈的再婚对象，李泰容半是畏惧半是讨厌的跟他在同一屋檐下生活。明明是他让妈妈怀孕，照顾妈妈的责任却落到了他儿子身上。头发也是因为上次做饭的时候不小心掉到汤里，结果被狠狠骂了一顿，才去剃光的。黄旭熙抄了红烧鱼的菜谱，可是他们谁都没有给鱼去过内脏剃过鱼鳞，望着砧板上奋力翕动两腮的草鱼发愁。“我来吧。”李泰容鼓起勇气抓起草鱼，拿到洗碗池边，正准备给它刮鳞片的时候，草鱼突然挣脱开李泰容的手掌飞了出去，掉在地上剧烈地弹动着尾巴。李泰容心有余悸地弯腰准备去捡，黄旭熙拦住他，“算了，中午我们下去买点吃，刚才手没受伤吧？”  
那只草鱼的生命力真顽强，把它放回水盆里，不一会又在水中游动起来了。黄旭熙从主卧里出来，把剩下的菜摆在桌上。李泰容不太喜欢吃楼下那家小炒店的辣椒，用筷子在盘子里挑着，黄旭熙拿起筷子帮他一起。  
“周末你准备做什么？”  
“周末吗……”李泰容肚子饿了，边挑边把五花肉片夹到米饭上，扒了两口饭，“想去小辫子家那边找她……”  
“约会？”  
“嗯……”  
“改到周五晚上行不行？”  
“怎么了突然……？”  
“周六上午爸爸要带李阿姨上山，我们也要一起。”  
“他怎么什么也没说啊，明天就周五了。”  
“反正问不问我们都得去，你要约会就挪到周五。”  
李泰容对黄旭熙点点头，米粒嚼在嘴里有些不是滋味：“是要去哪里的山？”  
“有寺庙的那座山，在城区南边，离奶奶家不远。”  
“发生了什么事吗……？”  
“他想带李阿姨散心，”黄旭熙把一块炒得焦脆的土豆夹到李泰容碗里，“你可以把画板带上，我估计那两天会很无聊。”  
李泰容一边答应一边找到一块最肥厚的五花肉当做还礼夹给黄旭熙，但他没吃。他望着白色的塑料碗出神，不知道在想什么。  
周五晚上，李泰容带着一背包的零食和小辫子在她家附近的湖滨公园约会。为了弥补远足时候的遗憾，李泰容还找黄旭熙借了一点钱，带小辫子去坐湖边的天鹅船。其实小辫子已经坐了好多次，从小就在公园里玩，早就厌烦了。李泰容却是第一次坐。他们选的这艘船的天鹅脖子很短，像鸭子一样。李泰容使劲踩着踏板，鸭子船缓缓驶向湖畔一座小小的人工观景岛，停泊在繁密的垂柳树影下。李泰容的手撑在座位中间的凹槽里，里面满是落叶和垃圾，被晒得褪色的包装袋啃咬他的手心。他扶着小辫子的后脑勺慢慢亲她的嘴。湖面的风穿过柳叶，拂起小辫子刚用香波洗过的头发，那是李泰容第一次对香味留下记忆。小辫子弯起的嘴唇像那淡紫色黄昏中的新月，无声将他融化。  
周六一大早李泰容和黄旭熙就被赶到公交车站去，说是出租车坐不下，干脆让他们早点坐公交出发。李泰容本来就晕车，坐一个小时出租去半路就要吐出来了，坐公交乐得轻松。黄旭熙上车的时候还好好的，车开出去不到一站就倒到李泰容肩膀上呼呼大睡。李泰容僵直着脊背，浑身不舒服。倒不是说黄旭熙的头有什么味道，头发都没了，只有源源不断散发出来的热气而已。李泰容稍微挪动一下就会碰到他满头的刺。车急转弯的时候欢黄旭熙整个人朝过道甩，李泰容急忙抓住他拉回自己身上。僵持了一会，黄旭熙突然伸手向前摸，准备把窗户推上。李泰容阻止他说：“不要关呀，我晕车。”黄旭熙摸了摸自己光溜溜的脑袋，“头好冷。”李泰容只好把自己穿在外面的短袖衬衫领拉起来给黄旭熙挡着风。太阳光透过红色的衬衣照在他头上，好像整颗头都熟了。  
上山的时候李泰容本来想和妈妈一起坐观光车，黄旭熙却要拉着他爬山。李泰容其实不情愿，但感觉黄旭熙有什么事要告诉他的样子，只好答应。漫长的石阶十分陡峭，走上一小段都要花费不少体力。李泰容累得趴在转弯处的石凳上吐气，黄旭熙弯腰把他扶起来，架着他往前走。黄旭熙抬头看着山顶的一片云。  
“李泰容。”  
“什么啊？”李泰容挣扎了一下，没挣脱，索性压在黄旭熙肩膀上拖着脚走路，“钱会尽快还你的。”  
“跟我一起保护小妹妹吧。”  
“……哪里来的妹妹。”  
“你妈妈和我爸爸生的。”  
“是妹妹吗？”  
“嗯，他们在犹豫要不要去医院弄掉妹妹。”  
李泰容吓了一跳，黄旭熙抓紧他的衣服下摆，拖住他快步向山上攀登，“妹妹的身体可能有一点问题，说不清是畸形还是什么，李阿姨想等妹妹再长大一点重新检查一次，我爸不同意。奶奶就让他们去山上问问神的意思。”  
“神……会回应吗？”  
“神不会做选择题，”黄旭熙用手指了指自己的嘴巴，又指向李泰容的眼睛：“但我们可以主动告诉他答案。”  
“你是说……我们合伙骗你爸爸？”  
“爸爸其实不信神，是奶奶信神。只要能制造出神不同意的假象，然后让李阿姨把这个消息带回去给奶奶就行。奶奶肯定会劝爸爸，到时候我们在旁边帮两句腔。”  
“……为什么一定要延后呢？万一妹妹的身体真的有问题，妈妈到时候会更痛苦……”  
“是李阿姨决定要怀宝宝的，应该让她来决定不是吗？”  
蜿蜒的小径逐渐走到尽头，树木向两侧退去，笔直的坦途延伸至古朴的寺庙正门，在菩提树冠的掩映下依稀可见翘起的白石飞檐。观光车停在不远的阴凉处。  
“所以我们要怎么做？”李泰容有点畏惧寺庙这种庄严而神秘的场所。  
“先去找寺庙里的和尚帮帮忙吧。”黄旭熙说。  
寺院面积很小且地砖起伏不平，一看就是久未修葺的样子。院子里有个蓄发的僧人靠在菩提树下玩手机。他脚边还缠着一只秃毛的土狗。李丽方站在浅浅的放生池边，向下张望树影摇的池中屈指可数的几条鲤鱼。李泰容朝正殿望了一眼，这里供奉的神与他以前见过的都不同，别的神都慈眉善目的样子，而盘踞在正殿这尊塑像却说不出的戏谑，且完全是个小孩子的形象。夸张的五官就像一张面具一样覆盖在它圆润的脸上，衣服上的彩漆剥落得厉害，与其说是神，不如说是被抛弃在这里的孩子。  
孩子会告诉妈妈她想要的答案吗？  
“李泰容！过来过来……”黄旭熙站在一口大水缸后面招呼李泰容。  
“拿着，我找和尚买了两张，待会李阿姨的签纸掉下来的时候我把门全合上，风一下就吹进去了，到时候你趁乱把签纸换掉。你要是没成功就换我上。”  
“能行吗？你怎么能弄到这个的。”  
“花钱呗，不过和尚不肯帮我们更多了，怕有报应。”  
“你不怕呀？”  
“我怕啊，可是小妹妹应该也很怕吧，她还不能自己保护自己。”黄旭熙把签纸塞到裤兜里，“你呢？你怕不怕？”  
李泰容把签纸换到左手拿着，右手使劲在裤腿上蹭了两下擦掉手汗，“不怕。”  
“好，那走吧！”  
正殿里除了香火的味道还有一股潮湿的霉味。不见天日的黄色桌布下摆被熏得发黑，只有李丽方一个人跪在蒲团上。空气安静得出奇，李泰容仿佛能听见线香焚烧成灰，缓缓销蚀的声音。  
黄旭熙蹲在正殿外面假装玩狗，等李泰容给他发信号。他抬起头望了一眼天色，耀眼的太阳被云层遮没，只剩极其有限的光穿过空气落到院子里来，让人昏昏欲睡。  
因为怀着孕，所以简化了跪拜形式之后就开始求签。签纸放在木盒里，摇晃之后打开取最上面那张。李丽方打开木盒，借着暗淡的光线朝签纸堆里看。摇晃后变得蓬松的纸堆顶部黄色的签纸抖动着，随时可能飘落到地面。李泰容刚准备咳嗽，李丽方突然打了个很大的喷嚏，签纸被鼻子里喷出的气吹得满天飞，与此同时屋外的狗吠叫着冲进了正殿。糟糕了。黄旭熙一定是听错了信号！黄旭熙扔进来的树枝打在委地的桌布上，滚落到李丽方面前。小狗很快就调转方向窜过去叼树枝，李泰容箭步冲上前想挡住小狗，却被它轻盈地跳过臂弯又回到了李丽方身边。李丽方受了惊吓连连后退，小狗不停在她身边打转，衔起树枝邀请李丽方陪它一起玩耍，尖锐的小狗吠叫打破了正殿窒闷的气氛，就连孩童神都垂下流光溢彩的眼睛，注视着这场闹剧。神在微笑。李泰容慌张地追逐着小狗，黄旭熙关上门就打不开了，在门外急得踢门。满地签纸被小狗脏兮兮的狗爪踩得稀巴烂，神的声音从狂乱的符号中解脱出来，将李泰容和李丽方包围。“小畜生！”黄旭熙的爸爸走上前一脚踢开小狗。黄旭熙终于从门口挤进来，还没能抱起哀叫的小狗，就被自己的亲爹拽过衣领狠狠掴了一巴掌。“这里也是你能捣鬼的地方？”黄旭熙被打懵了，耳朵嗡嗡作响。神注视着他们的家。李泰容扶着李丽方，扬起手里的签纸，“叔……爸爸！求的签在这里。”黄旭熙的爸爸第一次听见这个称呼，一时反应不及，黄旭熙从他手掌中挣脱出来，抱着狗远远地躲到柱子后面。  
“你刚才叫我什么？”  
“叔叔。”李泰容低下头。  
刚才完全是情急之下为了救黄旭熙下意识的反应，李泰容不敢抬头看李丽方的眼神，只是尽力扶住她，保护她的肚子，保护小妹妹。黄旭熙的爸爸走过来，拿走他手里的签纸，把等在院子里的僧人叫进来。过了好一会紧皱的眉头才稍微舒展开。黄旭熙趁机挪到李泰容背后，低声问他：“你没事吧？”李泰容摇摇头，看黄旭熙半边脸都肿起来了。“阿姨，对不起。”黄旭熙怀里的狗还在呜呜叫着，好像也在对李丽方道歉似的。李丽方惊魂未定，堪堪对他点了个头。  
“黄旭熙你过来，”黄旭熙爸爸指着刚才李丽方跪过的蒲团，“泰容你也是，一起过来跪下。”  
大人不可能看不出小孩子的把戏。不清楚他看到什么程度，总之暂时还没拆穿最大的谎，可能他本来也不把谎当回事。黄旭熙使劲抚摸了两下小狗的脊背，把它放到地上，它一瘸一拐地跑进正殿的黑暗中消失不见了。神像前只有一个破旧的蒲团。黄旭熙让李泰容跪蒲团，自己跪在冷硬的地面上。李泰容将偷换的那张签纸紧紧攥在手心里，脆弱的纸张被汗水浸透。黄旭熙把头磕得邦邦响，李泰容的额头触在蒲团破口漏出的烂絮上，感觉神就是棉絮之间看不见的虫，爬了他满额头，絮语刺穿皮肤渗进他的大脑。神究竟要告诉我什么？李泰容无声地祈求了很多，希望妹妹可以顺利出生，希望旭熙的爸爸以后能喜欢妹妹，希望旭熙刚才挨的一巴掌不要那么痛，希望妈妈原谅我，希望神能原谅我。李泰容手掌合十，左眼悄悄睁开一条缝。黄旭熙的右脸肿得像泡发的黑馒头。他瞪大双眼直视着神的眼睛。至少欺骗神的不止我一个。李泰容鼓起勇气再次望向孩童神像，从屋顶破漏的孔隙落下来的尘土翻沸的光柱照射他曲起的双腿中间，神像微笑着俯视他们，撩开衣摆，朝他露出神的赤裸和欲念，一根勃发的孩童的阳具。  
李泰容出了一身冷汗，跨出寺庙大门之后不敢回头，跟在黄旭熙身后登上观光车，坐在最后一排。等车子启动了，风扬到他脸上，他才想起那张纸签。他靠在黄旭熙身上，想从他无论何时都充满力量和热度的身体里获得哪怕一点勇气。他小心翼翼地展开那张签纸，里面什么都没写。  
奶奶的意见是再观察看看，黄旭熙的爸爸虽然没拒绝，但也不像就此接受的样子，从烟盒里拿出了香烟。原本就闭塞的房间顿时烟雾缭绕。李泰容奋力打开老旧的窗户时，黄旭熙从他背后走过，脸上还贴着去肿的敷药。他拿了一个铁皮做的烟灰皿进去，对爸爸说：“现在该戒烟了吧？”李泰容紧张地在沙发上吃零食盒里的柑橘橡皮糖，一面竖起耳朵听着房间里的动静。屋内沉默了片刻，响起叮铃哐啷的动静，一只一次性水杯飞出来，过一会又飞一只出被捏瘪的烟灰皿。白天挨打没够是不是？爸爸在屋里说。李泰容趴在沙发扶手上，战战兢兢地朝屋里张望。妈妈还在房间里睡觉。门没关。  
“以后每天都要早点回来，我和李泰容可以在外面吃，但是李阿姨不行，她要吃好的。不然就请保姆。”  
黄旭熙不知道是不是又被爸爸打了，说话含含糊糊。似乎是仗着有更老的长辈在才终于说了出来。李泰容把糖吞下去，先跑去关了妈妈的房间门，刚走到他们谈话的房间门口就被黄旭熙撞了个满怀，两个人一起像玩具一样被掼到地上。黄旭熙先反应过来拉着李泰容往旁边闪了一下，避开了黄旭熙爸爸又丢过来的拖鞋。真臭。李泰容捏着鼻子，一抬眼就看见黄旭熙他爸爸金鱼似的眼珠，吓得赶紧把手放下。黄旭熙梗着脖子，问奶奶：“奶奶，你说爸爸这样做对吗？”银色的奶奶浑身都泛着陈旧的金属那样冷冰冰的颜色，奶奶看着从地上爬起来的黄旭熙和李泰容，眼睛里有点哀愁的样子，说，大人的事情你就不要瞎操心了，快向你爸爸道个歉，不然你俩谁也吃不上晚饭。黄旭熙的爸爸哼了一声，扭头在沙发上坐下，两只脚翘在茶几上，冷眼看着黄旭熙，等他开口。李泰容突然感觉自己的身体被黄旭熙推开了一点，黄旭熙低着头去饮水机接了一杯冷水，又捏了一点茶叶撒进去。奶奶说，这才对，快给你爸爸泡好茶消消火。黄旭熙端起茶杯看了李泰容一眼，走到爸爸面前，爸爸正要伸手去接，他头一仰把茶灌进嘴里，对着爸爸的脸全喷了出来，淋他个狗血喷头。喷完就跑，爸爸的嘴呲裂得像只野狗，“我操你妈逼的黄旭熙！！”一切发生在眨眼间，黄旭熙推倒椅子绊倒爸爸，丢下一句：“奶奶，你说爸爸还要娶几个老婆啊！”拎起鞋推开门就往楼下跑，爸爸跟着追了出去。奶奶忧心忡忡地站在门口，倒也没想出门的样子，她有严重的老年病，一下楼就头晕。站在敞开的门口看了一会，就缓缓挪回沙发上看电视去了。  
李泰容望着满地狼藉发愣，奶奶叫他让开点，挡住她看电视了。黄旭熙爸爸咆哮的声音整个小区都能听见，李丽方从房间里面出来，着急地招呼李泰容，李泰容跑过去，说：妈妈、黄旭熙他……李丽方按了按他的手说我知道，你赶紧也出去，免得待会叔叔回来要找你当冤大头发脾气，啊。  
啊？李泰容茫然地抓着妈妈的手。李丽方说：旭熙去网吧躲一会就回来，你拿着钱去找他，你们都买点好吃的，能回来我给你们打电话，妈妈会解决的，别害怕。说完给李泰容塞了几张纸币，拍了拍他的屁股。  
李泰容揣着钱跑到楼下去，迎面撞上黄旭熙他爸爸，吓得他一头栽进绿化带，在灌木丛的掩护下匍匐前进，直到确定黄旭熙他爸爸拖着沉重的脚步走上了楼道，李泰容才拨开刺人的灌木爬出去。李泰容气喘吁吁地跑出小区门口，左右张望，也不知道网吧在哪边，沿路问了好几个人，走过七拐八弯的小巷子，才看到网吧的牌子。他还没进过网吧。搞了半天黄旭熙故意惹他爸爸生气成那样就是来打游戏的。李泰容不屑地朝玻璃门里张望，寻找着黄旭熙的身影。  
先是一个屁股，然后是半截身子，然后是那颗光头，黄旭熙从紧密排列的电脑屏幕之间露出来了，手里拖着一个巨大的垃圾袋。前台的人站起来说了他两句，他点点头，拖着垃圾袋朝大门口走。李泰容赶忙转移阵地，冲到网吧旁边一栋居民楼的大门后面躲着，猫着腰从铁门缝里看他。黄旭熙把垃圾丢进桶里，又返身回了网吧。他一个人能造那么多垃圾吗？后面有人推李泰容，问他走不走了，不走赶紧让开。李泰容连声道歉，小心地挪到网吧玻璃门旁边，犹豫着要不要进去找他。正踌躇着，玻璃门从里面打开了，探出一个漂亮的小脑袋，在前台工作的女孩似乎没比他们大多少，也可能是娃娃脸。女孩问，小朋友，上网吗？李泰容说我没有身份证呀。女孩笑，说没身份证怎么了，有钱就行，你带够钱了吧？  
李泰容怕被黄旭熙看见，腰弯的像只虾米，躲藏在前台旁边的立式冰柜后面，轰轰作响的制冷设备朝他脸上扑热气。女孩问他是卡座还是包厢，要不要包夜。李泰容听不懂，又不好意思问，在心里飞快地算计着价钱。包夜好像是最划算的，但这个词怎么听起来有点古怪。李泰容头伸出来说“包夜”，然后赶紧躲回去。找不到黄旭熙了，不知道他在哪台机器旁边。  
“那个……那个头光光的人你知道他在哪里上网吗？”  
“光光的？啊，你说小黄。他在这兼职，你找他有事？”  
“没、没有。”李泰容被烫得受不了，蹲到收银台旁边摞起来的空啤酒箱子后面。  
“你是不是怕爸爸妈妈来找你呀？我们这保密做得好，家长来问一律说不知道，你放心吧。”  
李泰容对她摇头，女孩朝他笑了笑，指着最左边的过道说：“一直往里走，每个房间都是单独的门，进去可以锁上，这样就没人来烦你啦。”  
“哦……”妈妈给的钱一下就交了一半出去，李泰容一扭头就看见黄旭熙朝他这边走过来了，赶紧朝过道那边飞快的跑过去，像赶去食堂抢饭。黄旭熙本来还没太注意到他，听见他蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，狐疑地扭头看了一眼，不知道闪进哪间包厢门了，遂继续做自己事。  
李泰容不知道黄旭熙在网吧里干吗，好像是在打扫卫生，有时候也负责给人送餐点。没活的时候就支在前台和人聊天打趣。包厢里有股怪怪的烟味，呛得李泰容喉咙不舒服。饶是他再爱干净也熬不住屁股悬空坐沙发，一开始只敢坐四分之一个屁股，过了会实在难受就朝后挪了挪，到最后彻底放弃躺在沙发上。他把门打开一条缝，观察着黄旭熙的一举一动。  
眨眼就快转钟了，李泰容看了黄旭熙一个多小时，看得犯困。衣兜里的手机也没响过。李泰容窝在沙发上，想打开手机看看，结果手机设了密码，只能看到之前的提示信息。李泰容仔细看了看，黄旭熙打给妈妈的电话比他爸爸还多呢。李泰容心里有点痒痒的，说不上什么感觉。黄旭熙原来有自己的手机。好像有很多事黄旭熙都没告诉他。  
随着午夜的到来，网吧的客人越来越多，黄旭熙忙忙碌碌地穿行其间，看上去既成熟又老练，也很少跟不讲理的客人生气，永远笑嘻嘻的。李泰容担心他累坏了，打开电脑，找到内置的聊天软件，给前台发消息。  
“我想点一碗海鲜味的杯面。”因为对键盘很不熟练，一段话敲了半分钟才发出去。  
“好，待会泡好了送进来。”对方回道。  
“不是，”李泰容怕对方立刻给黄旭熙下达命令，以最快速度打了两个字发出去，“给小黄。”  
“可是上班时间不能打岔啊，现在是高峰期呢。”  
“就一小会，他吃饭很快，拜托你了。”李泰容支起两根食指拼命敲着键盘，过了好半天，对方才发来消息:“你和他认识啊？要不要帮你叫他？”  
“布不不补…”李泰容使劲按字母“B”，发了一大串同音字过去。对面回道:“哈哈，知道了。”  
包厢门打开一条缝，李泰容偷瞄前台有没有按吩咐办事。本来在一台电脑旁边找东西的黄旭熙被叫到了前台那边，前台和他说了两句，黄旭熙扭头看包厢的方向，吓得李泰容赶紧关门。再打开的时候黄旭熙已经不见了，门口沙发那边飘来腾腾的热气，黄旭熙喝了两口杯面汤，把面碗丢在了前台那边的垃圾桶里，继续回去工作。  
李泰容百无聊赖地待在包厢里，写着登陆密码的卡片原封不动放在桌上，包厢里两台电脑都静悄悄的，陪着李泰容一起熬夜。平时最多十一点半就睡觉的李泰容现在依然感觉很亢奋，身体开始感觉疲惫了，但大脑活跃个不停。他在沙发靠垫下面找到了几张单色印刷的皱巴巴的宣传单，用手抚平之后拿出了一直装在口袋里的铅笔。  
黄旭熙今晚收了上百个桌子，没见过这么脏的，这人是来上网还是来拉屎，烟灰像粪便一样溅得到处都是。黄旭熙的指甲缝里塞满了污垢，他强忍着把垃圾都收进袋子里扎紧，后脑勺感觉痒痒的，他伸手一摸，掉下来一个纸飞机。纸飞机没造成什么影响，飞过来就糊在他后脑勺的汗水上了。飞机上有些铅笔勾勒的图案。他展开一看，画的那个人有点像他，又圆又光的脑袋，肩膀宽得像堵墙，手里还有个气球似的垃圾袋。垃圾袋上画着许多小绿叶子，上面写着“干净”。  
黄旭熙不知道谁在恶作剧，他把纸飞机丢进了垃圾桶。他越过走道去收一个比较偏僻的位置时，一只折纸小狗弹射到他脚下。他低头看了一眼，弯腰拾起来，先去收拾完了桌子，然后才靠在墙边端详起小狗。小狗的眼睛一大一小，满脸憨笑，左边脑袋画着好大一块秃疤。屁股上画了一个小爱心，里面写着“没关系”。  
李泰容把纸团攥在手里，正准备打开包厢门扔出去，黄旭熙就整个挤进来了，反手把门关上，爬到沙发上，压着李泰容的两条腿。李泰容嚷嚷着好疼好疼，黄旭熙举着冰可乐捂他的腿，李泰容又被冻得吱哇乱叫，缩到沙发角落去。  
“等多久了？怎么也不玩会游戏。”黄旭熙帮李泰容开机，拿起卡片借着昏暗的灯光看了看。  
“没什么好玩的…你刚才在家里惹你爸爸发那么大的火，就是为了趁机到网吧来打工？”  
“对啊，借题发挥骂了他两句而已，反正他那么胖，跑也跑不过我。”  
“哦…你不怕挨打呀？”  
“刚跑出来那会挺怕，怕你留在家里挨打。” 黄旭熙已经帮李泰容打开了游戏界面，“玩‘地下城’还是玩‘卡丁车’？”   
“开车吧…”  
“我和你一起玩，我教你。”  
李泰容笨拙地操作着游戏角色过弯，加速，一次漂移也没做出来，每当地形突然变化的时候都会把自己撞得四脚朝天。李泰容好不容易返回赛道的时候，发现黄旭熙在终点前等他，心里很感动，按着前进键准备追上他的时候，黄旭熙直接冲过终点，屏幕中间跳出输掉比赛的巨大提示，黄旭熙在旁边嘿嘿笑着。  
“不想玩了…”李泰容倒在沙发上。  
“那看会电影。”  
李泰容摇头。  
“他们肯定还在家里吵，你钱也花了，不看浪费。”  
李泰容刚想问什么电影，就看见黄旭熙打开了一个黄色网站，白花花的肉瞬间占满了屏幕各个角落。李泰容爬起来抢黄旭熙的鼠标，被他摁在旁边。  
“不要看这个…不好的东西。”李泰容的声音很没有底气，其实他早看过了，看过一点点，在学校不小心看到的，当时那群人非要强迫他一起看，看得他头昏脑涨。  
“装什么纯洁，那天在我怀里这样、那样的是谁啊？你总要学着自己打手枪吧，难不成你以后跟人结婚了还要我去你家帮你。”  
李泰容难堪地捂着脸，过了好一会才把手放下。  
“这里是公共场所啊。怎么能看这个…”  
“戴上耳机怕什么，你以为没人在这打手枪吗？做爱的都有。”  
李泰容听得直想摇头，戴起自己那副耳机不理会黄旭熙了。黄旭熙自讨没趣，转脸去看自己的电脑屏幕。  
李泰容在网上看到一个本地的展览信息，在市艺术中心，那个地方他之前做社会实践活动的时候去过一次，是一栋漂亮的玻璃大楼。下个月有暑期综合展览，门票很便宜，学生还能领纪念品。李泰容很心动，用铅笔把信息誊抄在小纸片上。  
抄完李泰容扭头一看，黄旭熙盯着屏幕上性感的巨乳女星，满脸兴趣缺缺的样子，下身好像也没起什么反应。李泰容伸手捂住屏幕，说：“别看了，我听他们说看多了对身体不好…”黄旭熙本来乏味的眼神突然生动起来，看着李泰容笑:“那什么对身体好？找真人实干？”李泰容无语凝噎，缓缓把手放下。黄旭熙又说:“不是什么坏事，自己打手枪也不是，偶尔来一次对身体更好呢，上次你那么舒服不是吗？那之后你不会再也没摸过了吧？”屏幕里的女演员对着镜头做着性感的动作，双腿中间的小裂缝像张细细的嘴一开一合，诘问着李泰容。  
其实是有的。即便平常不想，洗澡的时候也不可避免的会碰到那地方，可是不敢，怕射在浴室里会有气味。在学校的厕所也是有的，可是怕被人察觉。哪怕已经勃起了也只能等它自然消退下去。有一次实在忍不住了，自己弄了几下，但远远没有那天夜里浑身上下的皮肤都被黄旭熙摸得滚烫舒服。李泰容害怕，怕想起黄旭熙的手，就只能忍着。  
见李泰容沉默着不说话，黄旭熙还是操作鼠标把黄色网站关掉了。他留心李泰容的脸色，半晌才小声问他:“你生气了吗？我不是故意要这样说你的，我只是觉得你没必要憋着。”  
“没有。我们看电影吧。”见黄旭熙突然精神矍铄的样子，李泰容强调:“正常电影！”  
什么是正常，什么是不正常？性欲正不正常？李泰容脑子里净围绕着杂乱无章的问题。黄旭熙窝在李泰容肩膀上睡着了，李泰容也因为极度的疲惫几乎睁不开眼睛。黄旭熙的鼻头湿漉漉的，梦里也在因为电影里的情节掉眼泪。冷气淤积在狭窄的包厢房间上空，李泰容浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他摸了摸黄旭熙的胳膊和被汗水浸透的脊背，全都冰凉一片。这样明天肯定会感冒。李泰容想了想，解开衬衣外套，盖在黄旭熙身上，然后自己靠在沙发另一头想打个盹。结果刚躺下去没五分钟又冷得开始打哆嗦。李泰容看着黄旭熙，又看看自己那件单薄的衣服，拉着黄旭熙的胳膊靠近他。黄旭熙的胸口很热，那里有他沉重的呼吸。一开始李泰容只是抓着他的一条手臂取暖，过了一会整个人都缩在他胳膊下面。眼皮越来越黏，几乎要合上了。包厢的门关不严，缝里透风，黄旭熙汗湿的脑袋杵在李泰容胸口，李泰容想起他白天说自己头冷的话，试探着把两只手放到他光溜溜的后脑勺上，从头皮里蒸发出来的汗和他的体热像五根手指从李泰容的指缝里穿出来，握住他。李泰容缓缓地向下抚摸，犹如初生的动物在草地上第一次学会站立，彳亍向前褪下湿润的胎膜，开始生命的第一次呼吸。李泰容的指尖终于触到丛丛青草下温暖的土地，第二片将要哺养自己的温床，绵延的、明亮的褐色身体。  
李泰容醒过来的时候他们的位置完全颠倒了，黄旭熙右肩堵着漏风的门缝，姿势扭曲地把李泰容抱在怀里，一条腿夹在沙发靠背上，另一条垫在李泰容屁股下面勾着他防止他滑下去。李泰容睡得头晕，使劲睁大被眼屎糊住的眼睛，“黄旭熙起来起来！妈妈发短信给我们了！你知不知道这个手机密码是多少啊！”黄旭熙给他一推，本来就被吹僵的肩膀顿时剧痛起来，“啊我操……”李泰容被他骂的一楞，“练一下肩膀。”黄旭熙扶着李泰容坐直，使劲活动两边的肩关节，一直被压在李泰容肚子下面的左胳膊几乎抬不起来。他歪着脑袋告诉了李泰容手机密码，原来是李泰容的生日。  
“妈妈说……如果可以上去了，她就在阳台上晾一块粉色的毛巾。”  
“搞得这么神秘……”  
“你就当是情报员接头嘛。”  
“阿嚏——！情报员躲在儿童玩具通道里像话吗？”  
“这儿刚好正对着阳台的方向呀。”  
黄旭熙从狭窄的通道里钻出去，仰望奶奶家那栋单元楼的方向。一对母子从滑梯前面走过，小孩儿捉着妈妈的手叫道：“妈妈你看，那个哥哥好像狗狗呀。”通道前面是黄旭熙伸出来的半截身子，尾部是李泰容撅趴着的屁股，妈妈吓了一跳，捂住小孩儿的眼睛，匆匆走了。黄旭熙冲他们的背影嗷嗷叫了两声，扭头看李泰容：“几点了？”李泰容晚上着了凉，人中上一条发亮的鼻涕印，他抽动着鼻子，说：“快了。”等了好久，才从一线曙光中看到那面旗帜一样的粉色毛巾，还没飘扬两下就被吹飞了。  
“李泰容，那个好像不是毛巾，是内裤。”黄旭熙伸手推搡李泰容，“你赶紧去给李阿姨捡回来。”  
李泰容嘴里发出呃呃呃的声音，扭动着从通道里退出去，黄旭熙则直接爬过扶手跳到地面上。  
“我先上去看看情况，你等一会吧，五分钟，不对，你等十分钟再上来。要是你听见他骂我，就多转两圈再回去。”  
“不要。我跟你一起上去。”  
黄旭熙站在底下眯着眼睛看李泰容，然后笑着说：“那好吧！挨打记得要躲。”  
两个人背打直贴着墙站着，好像门里有只会吃了他们的怪物似的。你敲门。你敲门吧。我拿着内裤怎么敲门。把内裤给我。  
然后黄旭熙把内裤捏成一团哐哐砸门，对门的邻居踢踏着拖鞋先出来了，骂了句神经病又缩回门里。门是奶奶给开的。屋子里很亮，但眼前的光线像磨砂玻璃一样模模糊糊，浓浓的烟雾的颗粒融在空气里。被捏瘪的铁皮烟盒被烟头塞爆了。奶奶坐在沙发上喝着凉茶水，喉头滚动的时候脖子上的老年斑也跟着上下游移。卧室的门从里面轻轻打开，李丽方穿着松垮的睡袍走出来，李泰容眨了眨眼，闻到了烟味也不太能盖住的另一种味道。李丽方看了黄旭熙一眼，说：你爸爸还在睡，我给你们做点饭吃？李泰容偷偷看黄旭熙，发现他的眼神凶得吓人。只一瞬间，感觉到李泰容在看他，就立刻收了回去，拉着李泰容朝厨房走：“不用了李阿姨，我们自己做。”  
黄旭熙喷的一口茶水多少起了点作用，延长了黄旭熙爸爸在家里呆着的时间，也增加了黄旭熙平时挨打的次数。李泰容夹在中间两面为难。他怕挨打，可也不忍心看黄旭熙挨打，就总是在战火一触即发的关口去打他们的岔。最近常用的手段是给黄旭熙的爸爸端茶、倒水、递烟，给他看自己画的画。一两次还可以，次数多就不好使了。黄旭熙的爸爸推开李泰容递来的水杯，问：李泰容，你也皮痒？李泰容忙说不是的，市里最近有个画画比赛……黄旭熙爸爸问，又要报名费？上次那个比赛没下文了？李泰容欲言又止，手背在后面，黄旭熙爸爸正要发作，他突然伸出手来，手里举着一个银色的打火机，说：“上次那个比赛我得了奖！”李泰容手里一轻，黄旭熙爸爸用打火机点了烟。“还有就是，活动中心的老师说网球馆缺……缺个球童，问我认不认识暑假没事做的学生，可以……包一餐，还可以打网球。”  
李泰容第一次在黄旭熙爸爸面前说谎，紧张得舌头都快咬掉了。两个人走出家门好远，黄旭熙坐在车站的金属长椅上，摇晃着腿打趣道：“会撒谎了你，撒得真差！”李泰容靠着广告牌，露出半张脸，眼睛不敢看黄旭熙：“那也总比……让你留在家天天挨打好……”“我俩总有一个人要在家，不然他就要趁机让李阿姨给他‘那个’，他憋坏了。”黄旭熙说这句话的时候声音闷闷的。李泰容的脸彻底藏到广告牌后面去了。  
“好啦，谢谢你。我们去活动中心吧，那附近有个小公园，我可以去那边打发时间。”  
环形步道上铺满了拼凑成各种小动物图案的鹅卵石，人工池里浮游的充气滚筒玩具闪着彩色泡泡的光，因为炎热的气温无人光临。榕树巨大的绿色树冠像一团云飘浮在公园中央，他们在海水般的树影中穿行，不时有鸽子从海面上掠过，朝重重柏木掩映下的白色教堂顶端的十字架飞去。的确是个乏味的公园，转了两圈也没找到什么新鲜玩意。黄旭熙提议打气枪，李泰容没玩过，黄旭熙说我先打一个你看看，一打就中了头奖。李泰容在头奖中间为难了半天，最终还是拿了布娃娃。布娃娃长手长脚，李泰容举了一路，有不少小孩看他。布娃娃体积太大，塞不进挎包里，色彩鲜艳的手脚还是垂在外面，随着走路的步伐来回招摇，更惹眼了。黄旭熙按住李泰容，把娃娃抽出来，抓着两条胳膊绕自己脖子一圈交叉打了个结，娃娃就挂在黄旭熙背上了。  
“这样不错吧，还防晒。”  
“嗯……”李泰容低着头，“妈妈什么时候再去医院检查啊？”  
“再过半个月？”  
“那，无论结果怎么样，我们都把娃娃送给妹妹。”  
“嗯。”  
李泰容在心里吞吐了一下空白签纸的事情，最终还是咽了回去。  
“对了，你和我来画室一下！有个东西想给你。”  
活动中心的绘画班水平很业余，学不到什么东西，但是场地和画具都齐全，而且只需要缴纳很少一点费用就可以随意取用。黄旭熙翘着脚坐在板凳上等李泰容给他拿东西。李泰容在自己的画夹里找了半天，抽出一张素描纸，递给黄旭熙看。黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，鼻孔都张开了，“这画的谁啊？我？”李泰容画了他在河里捉鱼的样子，腰上围着一块布，又瘪又小的屁股画得倒很生动。“这是本来想拿去参加复试的画，送你了。”“那我可得回去拿框装起来挂在卧室里。呃……我的脸你怎么画成这样？”  
脸是最后才添上的。也可以说是自己跟自己置气随便画上去的。老师都说过不画脸也不影响整体效果。本来李泰容已经找李丽方要到了报名费，可通过初试之后复试还要交钱，李泰容一问，后面还有好几道交钱的槛拦着，他便觉得是个骗局，没有再继续下去。画也丢进了画夹里。  
“这是用铅笔画的吧，能不能改？”黄旭熙捏着素描纸问。  
“可以。你坐过来。”  
李泰容用橡皮擦掉了原先画的纠结不已的五官，重新照着黄旭熙的侧脸勾勒人物的轮廓。他也不清楚自己为什么选了黄旭熙做默写的模特儿，可能因为裸体能偷懒不画衣服。刚画完的时候老师还夸他画得生动，是不是照着真人写生的。天天看，印象不可能不深，但五官却怎么也想不起来了。大概因为李泰容总是下意识避开看黄旭熙的脸。他是直鼻子，黄旭熙的鼻子有点上翘，像外国人。虽然肤色差别很大，但李泰容总觉得黄旭熙和他不知道哪里长得有点像，看他的脸总觉得害臊，像在对镜自恋。颤悠悠的铅笔画到嘴唇，没办法刻画嘴唇，眼睛胶着在黄旭熙的脸上，攀援在他两片嘴唇间。在那呼吸起伏的柔软礁石深处，藏着一片粉红色的海。旺盛的好奇在画布上融画出最丰饶的写真。  
然后素描纸上多出两串迷你香肠。  
“什么啊这个！！我的嘴有这么吓人吗！”  
虽然嗓门很大，但黄旭熙笑得一脸开心。  
“对不起……我擦掉。”  
“没有没有，挺好的，就这样。”  
李泰容被黄旭熙的海浇得湿透，垂着脑袋在海岸上眨眼睛，想从身体里驱走那片粉色海水。从海上飘来了钟声，敲醒了李泰容，他抬起头，反应了几秒，喊道：“完了！今天下午还有展览！”  
赶到玻璃大楼的时候已经闭馆了，场馆工作人员把他们拦在外面，明明离原本说明的展览时间结束还有至少半小时，李泰容百般央求对方还是拒绝了。另一个较年长的工作人员看李泰容很执着，送了他一张门票的票根，上面印着一簇盛开的紫色鸢尾花。  
李泰容焦虑地在艺术园区里来回踱步，黄旭熙扯了扯他的袖子，对他指艺术馆侧面。两个人猫着腰绕过去，发现有辆货车停在敞开的侧门前，搬运工人卸下小型雕像搬进场馆里。  
“我刚观察了下，就两个人，待会他们走到车尾巴的时候我们就冲进去。”  
“能行吗……我害怕。”  
“没事，打不了被抓住骂一顿丢出来，我们又不进去偷东西。”  
还不容李泰容拒绝，黄旭熙拉起他就朝侧门飞奔过去，一路推搡着、躲避着，借着黑幕布的掩护闪进了场馆里。绕过杂物间，打开通往场馆内的门，闯入一个玫瑰色的空间。  
玻璃幕墙犹如钟形罩将玫瑰似的内部钢结构围困，黄旭熙和李泰容站在花的深处，四面八方的光线穿透玫瑰在他们的脚下切割出宝石的纹理。李泰容走在野兽的玫瑰宝石里面，发现满室的画作都只是数码印刷的赝品。  
那一瞬间李泰容发现了一种奇异，一种由光线、空间和当时当下的他们构成的奇异。每一副画就像一道等待被他打开的幽暗的门，他穿梭其间，突然拥有了穿越世界的能力，复杂而柔软的结构内部有着无数相连的玫瑰世界，所有世界交叠在穹顶之下，在他眼前徐徐展开。在那世界深处，在宝石的迷宫尽头，站立着辉映着他的核心。黄旭熙仰起头，对站在楼上的李泰容招手。  
“喂！快下来，看看这个。”  
越来越强烈的光线涌进宝石内部，好像要将整个空间都燃烧起来，那是外部的世界即将沉没的讯号。李泰容用手背擦着额头上的汗，走到黄旭熙身边。眼前这幅细节模糊的印刷画里有两个人，工匠，雕像，这幅画他好像在画室里的画册上看过。  
“这男的抱着的雕像是不是变成人了？”  
“不知道……”李泰容的舌头发涩。  
“我看好像是。”黄旭熙凑近画布，晦暗的细节只能依靠想象补全，他抬起手臂，模仿雕像的姿态向一侧倾斜身体，下巴磕到了李泰容的后背，李泰容往旁边瑟缩了一下。黄旭熙突然“哇”了一声。  
“李泰容你来，你抓着我，像这个男的一样。”  
“干什么……”  
“快啊，不然太阳马上就要落山了。”  
李泰容挪近黄旭熙，伸手抓住他前后两侧的衣摆。黄旭熙嘴里继续“哇”、“哇”的喊着。“把右边胳膊肘抬高点，再抬高一点，动起来！”李泰容不明不白地听着他的指示，黄旭熙笑得像个下雨天不停踩水的小孩：“你看你看，墙上有我们的影子，像不像大蝴蝶。”  
蝴蝶托生于玫瑰深处，扇动着稚嫩的双翅，很快就引起了捕食者的注意。漆黑的螳螂暗影向他们袭来。  
“糟了，是刚才那个大蓝花叔叔，快跑！”  
黄旭熙就这样揪着他，维持着脆弱不堪的姿态转着圈的朝外跑去，蝴蝶穿过展出巨幅画作的长廊，李泰容的眼睛淹没在黄旭熙的笑和他身后沉睡的古花园之间。哒，哒，哒。哒，哒哒。哒，哒哒，蝴蝶跳着华尔兹，翩然飞向它的死路。  
虽然被严厉呵斥了一通，鸢尾花叔叔在李泰容的眼泪掉下来之前递给他展馆的纪念品，一张明信片。印刷的正是那张工匠和雕像的画作。黄旭熙一路想逗李泰容都无果，只能沉默着跟在李泰容后面。夜的浪涌将他们推向摩天的白色沙滩，李泰容非要赶在末班车之前回画室一趟取东西，黄旭熙哼着歌走进画室，搂着石膏半身像，说：“宝贝，我爱你，可以给我一吻吗？”李泰容捏着明信片，在成山的画册里找他要的。终于，他翻开新的一页，那副画嵌在密密麻麻的言语的祷告之间，诉说他今晚即将到来的失散。他感觉，有一样东西，将要永永远远的离开他，去到另一个远方。  
那副画的象征是，你期盼的，你将实现。

李泰容想找回从自己身上出走的东西，他用了很多办法，还打着小电筒照黄旭熙的虹膜，照他鼻梁上的一点晒斑，照他的牙齿，可是那个东西很狡猾，连脚印也没有留下。李泰容试着用铅笔解剖他，画他一根一根长长的头发，画他注视的眼睛，画他别开的侧脸，李泰容才发现原来黄旭熙也不怎么看他，好像一种默契。李泰容对着台灯的光看那些铅笔勾画的轮廓，这些都不是他在玫瑰里看到的样子，是因为没有涂颜色吗？李泰容打开笔袋，一支一支拨数，拿起最恰当的那一支朝画纸上摁，彩色水笔骤然反抗，弯起来钳住他的鼻子。  
“想什么呢你。”黄旭熙把手放下，李泰容鼻翼两边被掐出淤痕，“我爸问下周要不要陪李阿姨一起去医院。”  
“具体什么时间？”  
“好像是校运会最后半天下午，约的下午两点。”  
“请假吗？”  
“他说他会搞定。”  
“哦……叔叔不能全程陪我妈妈？”  
黄旭熙露出“你早该知道”的表情，坐到李泰容旁边，抽出他胳膊肘下面的画纸，默不作声地看着。  
“我还是最喜欢那一张。”  
“哪个？”  
“没有我的那一张，我们的房间。”  
李泰容低着头想了一会黄旭熙说的那张画，那张是为了装饰学校的绘画长廊提交的个人作品，已经交上去有一段时间了，估计也会在校运会期间向学生展出。写生的时候其实黄旭熙是在房间里的，但他故意没有画，他也不知道为什么。  
“你报名了吗？”  
“有个接力，我跑最后一棒。”  
“哦……会赢的。”  
“当然。”  
当然需要付出努力。李泰容坐在草地上，看着黄旭熙撅起屁股在赛道上做起跑准备。训练需要花费大量课余时间，而且不是每个参赛的学生都像黄旭熙这么想赢。李泰容掐秒表给黄旭熙计时，铅笔和纸就摆在手边，往往一按下表就抄起铅笔在纸上画，记下什么画什么。在解开迷惑之前把黄旭熙当成模特儿是件危险的事，可李泰容就是忍不住想画，他觉得自己画得越多就越接近谜底。反复几次，留在画纸上也不过是些凌乱的动线，李泰容捏着铅笔，用指腹将那些炭迹抹开，画纸上浮现出几片灰色的卷云。  
黄旭熙的热情感染了另外一个参加接力赛的学生，他的名字李泰容记不清楚，只记得小辫子偶尔会在收作业的时候和他说几句话，他总能逗小辫子笑。他和黄旭熙一起训练了几次，发现李泰容在画他们，就好奇地凑过来看。  
“哇，你画的我很像耶。”  
李泰容抬起头，看见男孩脸上由衷的笑。  
“不过我嘴巴这里长痣了吗？”  
男孩指着画里比较胖的那个人问。  
“过来开跑了！”黄旭熙冲他们喊。  
“哦！就来！”男孩说，对李泰容笑眯眯的，“我挺喜欢你画的我，待会给我一张好吗？”  
李泰容头低着点了点，很快两个人又投入了训练中，用来接力的道具是扎起来的一卷报纸，两个人之间很没默契，总是捅到对方的屁股。李泰容听着他们一声声的叫唤，展开画板，看着画纸上那个胖的男孩，我画的是谁呢？  
校运会当天操场上秩序维持得很不好，听说铅球比赛的时候还砸伤了一个裁判老师。李泰容抱着小速写板横穿过操场，准备去商店帮小辫子买她想喝的冰镇果汁。小辫子忙着收集广播稿，李泰容一向很讨厌这种旁观者的精神鼓舞行为，还不如多给参赛选手准备几瓶矿泉水来得有效。他不忍心败坏小辫子的兴致，便主动提出买饮料给她。他们的恋爱进展不太顺利，最近也开始学其他情侣那样吵架了，争论的焦点好像是李泰容没有一开始那么喜欢她。李泰容自己也搞不懂，手牵过了嘴也亲上了，还要怎么样才能表达自己的喜欢呢？他的心紧张起来。  
校工指挥着几个学生在美术长廊的玻璃板上粘贴事先剪好的装饰画，去时长廊底部还空空荡荡的，回来的时候已经长出了丛丛水仙花，花丛里藏着凤尾蝶。他的画被水仙叶片挡去一半，凤尾蝶的剪影覆盖在房间正中央。那周围的一切都是黄旭熙正在此时此地的样子，但偏偏没有他。他被蝴蝶取代了。  
李泰容伸手去抠蝴蝶贴纸，刚用胶水粘上所以很容易就被揭开了一角，校工领着几个学生回来了，看见李泰容在搞破坏，立刻高声呵斥起来：干什么！哪个班的！李泰容使劲一撕，贴纸就整个破成两截，玻璃板上粘连着凤尾蝶的残肢，伤口泛着白色泡沫。他飞快地逃跑了，忘了拿给小辫子买的果汁。  
好在小辫子很忙，也顾不上李泰容。校园广播播报着接下来的几场比赛，接力是倒数第二场。李泰容在人潮里找黄旭熙，想把口袋里的杏仁糖拿给他吃。找了大半个操场才在贴近校外马路的那侧围栏找到他。他和一群人在一块。有人帮他望风，他借着巨大的广播声向马路对面的小商店吆喝，商店的老板提着黑色的塑料袋跑过来，把袋子交给黄旭熙。一盒一盒奶油雪糕从袋子里滑出来。看到黄旭熙咬着木勺整张脸被冰激起来，李泰容同样感到齿缝泛酸。此时此刻的黄旭熙，和彼时彼刻的黄旭熙，不同时空的同一个人，我们的房间里不在场的人，现在就在这里。李泰容感觉那副画面里缺失的黄旭熙，缺失的那一半蝴蝶贴纸，变成了只有自己知道的秘密。是他把他藏起来。  
“李泰容！”黄旭熙不知道怎么眼睛那么尖看到他了。李泰容转身想走，黄旭熙追上来，把雪糕盒子递给他。  
“你吃过一口呀。”李泰容本不想说这个。  
“哦、搞错了，给。”  
看李泰容慢慢地把纸盖揭开，用小勺子挖出一点雪糕喂到嘴里，黄旭熙笑了。  
“待会要给我加油啊。”  
“我不看。”  
“看嘛。”  
黄旭熙被朋友叫走了，临走前手掌很轻的在李泰容肩膀上拍了一下。李泰容摸着左肩，使劲用舌头融化冰凉的奶油，虫牙一直痛到太阳穴，他从裤兜里摸出几乎要被体温融化的杏仁糖，挤在雪糕上，用勺子捣进雪的深处。  
凉的东西对胃不太好，吃完雪糕之后李泰容捂着肚子坐在赛道旁边等接力赛开始。黄旭熙换了运动短裤，露出赤裸的两条腿，在自己的位置做热身活动。李泰容看着黄旭熙，把两只手交叉起来围成一个空腔，对着里面用气声说“加油哦”，嘴巴离开手指的同时立刻把声音关起来，四处张望，再小心翼翼地把嘴唇凑过去用稍微大一点的声音说了一遍，还是一样立刻合拢拇指，把手按在草地上，抻开五指，鸭子似的拍打手掌。  
过了一会，黄旭熙打了个喷嚏，抠了抠肚皮，做好准备姿势。  
李泰容突然在广播里听到了小辫子的声音，他抬起头一看，发现小辫子拿着话筒出现在了赛道旁边。她身后不远处是一套移动直播设备，尖细的声音飘荡在操场上空，李泰容忍不住捂上耳朵。  
比赛枪响后学生纷纷像箭矢般冲出起跑线，李泰容站起来，眼睛跟随着狂奔的学生，风一般朝黄旭熙的位置掣去。为了方便播报，小辫子的站位离赛道很近，李泰容连忙跑过去，还没来得及喊，她就被一个手乱甩的参赛学生扇了一巴掌，“紧随其后的是二班的黄……”话筒也给打掉了。李泰容拽住小辫子的衣服，弯腰想去帮她捡滚到赛道上的话筒，根本没注意黄旭熙已经刹不住车地朝他冲了过来。  
那一瞬间李泰容感觉像被一匹疾驰的野马撞倒在地，疼得他叫都没叫出来。黄旭熙压在他胳膊上，一阵刺耳的杂音过后操场上空又响起了小辫子的声音：“现在……现在二班的种子选手黄旭熙遇到突发状况中断了比赛，他能否坚持跑到终点……”温热的鼻血滴到了李泰容脸上，李泰容的手朝上摸了一下，被黄旭熙抓住了。  
“原本落后的其他选手正在不断赶超！是选择救助同学还是坚持继续比赛，黄旭熙正面对着重要的……”  
后面的听不清了，激动的声音变成了嘈杂的音波，像无规律的琴弦在疯狂震动的声音，他们在琴弦上，他们在乐器之中。黄旭熙使劲用手指抹李泰容脸上的血，抓着他朝安全的地方拖。  
“他……选择……正确……”  
李泰容推开黄旭熙，脸转向草地，试图缓解撞击带来的强烈眩晕感和呕吐欲。胃里刚才吃的奶油冰淇淋和杏仁糖全都像岩浆一样向上喷涌，却又总是在接近食道口的时候再滑向深处。众人尖叫着，欢呼着，滋波，滋——滋波，李泰容失去了辨识人声的能力。黄旭熙似乎也不知道该怎么办，用火热的手掌揉李泰容的肚子，血像红色的糖浆一样淋下来。李泰容痛苦地皱着眉毛，张着嘴，粘连着内脏的团块被黄旭熙的手推动了，在身体里挣扎着、躲避着，逃窜，形变，把李泰容的喉管撑到极限，他对着草地呕出一只发光的白蝴蝶。蝴蝶拖着湿淋淋的翅膀飞走了。  
对于黄旭熙放弃比赛救助同学这件事，众人形成了两种截然相反的评价。但放弃团队荣誉在老师看来是可耻的。挨了30分钟训黄旭熙才从树荫底下走回太阳处，李泰容像只散场后没来得及带走的爆米花桶在操场中心杵着，焦糖晒化了，黏他一身。  
“先去医院吧，李阿姨来短信说她害怕，想让我们早点到。”  
黄旭熙左腿在塑胶地面上擦烂了，凝固的血痂随着他走路的动作随时有剥落的危险。上出租车的时候黄旭熙坐进车里，上半身探出来把受伤那条腿搬进去。血和呕吐物的狼狈混着车载香水，在狭窄的空间里旋转成小龙卷风，在车玻璃上来回撞击。  
“我刚才和小辫子吵架了……”  
“啊？”  
“我骂她，骂她……一点没有同情心，骂她是冷血……”  
“真的？她哭了没？”  
“她说我是神经病，就走了……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊……好痛……哈哈哈，那你得和她道歉，不应该为这点小事吵架。”  
“我不道歉。”李泰容的背部滑下来，肚子一起一伏，“这根本不是小事。”  
他们并排坐在医院的长椅上，室内的冷气吹得黄旭熙浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他不停用手揉搓大腿和双臂。李泰容则呆呆地望着他们斜对面的金属垃圾桶。结果出来了，护士叫了黄旭熙爸爸的名字，黄旭熙的爸爸在打电话，走不开，黄旭熙代替他进去了。过了一会，黄旭熙从里面出来，悄悄关好门，到李泰容身边坐下，眼睛远远的看着刚挂断电话准备进医生办公室的父亲。  
“怎么样？”李泰容小声问。  
“不太好，”黄旭熙慢慢地说，“很不好，妹妹死了。”  
办好住院手续之后黄旭熙爸爸临时请了护工照顾李丽方，让黄旭熙带着李泰容先回去。走的时候忘了要打车钱，他们只好坐公交再步行回家。公交上的电子显示屏上滚动播放今日最高温度，比体温还高。李泰容下了车又是扛又是抱好不容易把黄旭熙弄上楼，黄旭熙膝盖上的伤口又迸裂了，一股一股流着血。李泰容跪在主卧的床头柜边翻找纱布和跌打药。黄旭熙把电视开得很大声，电视里的卡通人物哈哈哈的笑着。李泰容拉开抽屉，拨开孕检报告，结婚证，日记本，翻出了最底下压着的那张纸签。纸签保存在一个透明的盒子里，底下铺着红色的衬布。李泰容赶忙将所有翻乱的东西全部挪回去，迅速把纸签盖住。  
黄旭熙的爸爸今天大概是不会回来了，傍晚的时候李泰容下楼替他和黄旭熙买吃的，刚走到街上眼泪就像泄洪一样哗啦啦往下流，熟食店老板还以为他受欺负了，偷偷多给他加菜。他哭得肚子饿，本来中午就没吃饭，吃了一口卷饼，很好吃，想着无数个这样吃着好吃的瞬间，妹妹一点点在妈妈肚子里死去，李泰容哭得更惨了。  
幸好他长着大眼睛，再怎么哭也不会肿成两条线。黄旭熙给他开门的时候还是多看了他一会。电视机开了一天，一直都是一个频道。现在开始放电视购物广告了，主持人卖力地推销着花花绿绿的儿童敲琴，有个两三岁的小孩拿着小木锤开心地在电视里扭来扭去。“过会你帮忙把主卧里的玩具收一下。”“哦……”“音乐盒和娃娃就还是放我们房间，你把音乐盒再送给小女朋友一次哄她跟你和好也行。”“不要。”  
晚上睡觉的时候李泰容爬梯子没踩稳，整个人从梯子上摔下来了，梯子也撞坏了没办法再踩。闷热的房间空气完全不流通，黄旭熙和李泰容刚洗完澡的身体又开始流汗，汗水流到伤口上痒得厉害。  
最后黄旭熙主张他们晚上睡在主卧，还打开了空调。平时黄旭熙爸爸总说费电不怎么开。躺下之后李泰容突然小声地说：“黄旭熙，我害怕。”  
黄旭熙伸手把床头的夜灯拧亮，“这样呢？”  
“不是……那个，”李泰容半张脸都埋在被子里，“你过来一点。”  
黄旭熙朝李泰容动了动，被子发出草丛一样的声音。  
“你还记得我们上山那一天……我偷偷换掉的妈妈那张签纸吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“是因为那个吗？”  
“和那个有什么关系，妹妹是因为病菌才夭折的。”  
“病菌？我们身上的吗？是因为我摸了妈妈的肚子吗？”  
“不是。”  
黄旭熙好像不想继续这个话题，把夜灯关掉，盖好被子准备睡觉。  
“会不会是报应呢？”  
黄旭熙没有说话。  
“妈妈本应该拿到的那张签纸是空白的……神是不是生气了？”  
黄旭熙突然靠近李泰容，鼻子里的热气喷到他脸上，他的手也伸到李泰容被窝里抓住了他的胳膊。  
“如果神真的生气了，他第一个惩罚的也该是我。我和你说过那两张签是我买的吧？你知道我后来仔细看了我那张，发现那根本不是一张好签，我被和尚诓了。幸好那天是你去换签纸，不然结果可能会更糟糕。至少奶奶没有再说什么。”  
“你不要太自责了，知道吗？”  
“哦……”  
“所以你能不能把脚拿开，我膝盖好痛。”  
“……对不起。”  
黄旭熙的手没有缩回自己的被窝，过了好一会李泰容才发现他抓着自己的手睡着了。  
李丽方回家那天，李泰容还是担心家里会留下什么触景生情的东西，里外检查了几遍，最后把音乐盒放到阳台去了。阳台上有他以前为了写生物课观察报告养的盆栽，有黄旭熙一直玩到初一坏了也不舍得扔的滑板车。李泰容小心翼翼地把音乐盒放在一个避光的角落，掀开盒盖，拧上发条，里面纸糊的小雕像在磁铁装置的作用下随着音乐缓缓转起圈。  
李泰容心想，如果神一定要惩罚一个人，请神惩罚我，他虔诚地祈祷着，对着不知道存在于世界上哪一个角落的神祈祷着。与此同时，在厨房里煮汤的黄旭熙对着锅里翻沸的气泡做着相同的祈祷。因此，神有了烦恼，因为不知道该先聆听谁，所以神破了一次例，同时实现了他们两个人的愿望。

挽歌  
李泰容从黄旭熙的胳膊肘下面钻出来，看了一眼墙纸上刚才画下的身高标记，他和黄旭熙的身高自从上了初三之后逐渐产生了落差，到现在已经发展到半个巴掌的高度。黄旭熙低头看了李泰容一眼，若无其事地用手掌侧面蹭掉自己的那条身高笔迹，稍微朝下移动了一厘米。“我就说自己画会不准嘛，”李泰容收好签字笔，“接下来例行检查。”黄旭熙伸出左手，李泰容抓住看了看，放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，另一只手也按同样的流程检查。黄旭熙学会抽烟这件事最早也是李泰容发现的，但是他没有烟瘾，所以他爸爸始终不曾抓到把柄，最多只是在黄旭熙出现在附近的时候疯狂抽动鼻子。  
“你怎么比李阿姨还像我妈。”  
“为什么不改口呀，我都改了。”  
“‘李阿姨’挺好听的，干吗不多叫叫。”  
“那我呢，我的名字怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，哥哥。”  
李泰容的眼睛笑得开心，嘴巴一直闭着，没有像平常那样笑出牙齿。在越来越大的争吵声中，黄旭熙也学着他的样子对他露出个假笑。李泰容踮起脚把墙上的海报重新挂回去，遮住他们用记号笔画下的身高线。因为照不到太阳，半年前留下的记号依然很鲜明。  
客厅的地面上布满三角形的洞，走近了，才看见瓷片边缘金色装饰线条的反光。与狭小的家不太相称的黑金色成套餐具，是上个月李丽方从“熟人”那里买来的昂贵赝品。争吵已平息还是在准备一个新开始都不重要，突然出现在厅堂中的孩子们将作为爱的黏土将瓷器修复至完好如初。黄旭熙跨过瓷片，捡起砸烂的美餐中那张白色打印纸，褐色的油污滴落在他的脚背上。李丽方低着头，嘴唇在动，摊在腿上的笔记本被人撕页后又拼回去。李丽方重新找到这份销售工作干了半年，业绩才开始有点起色，因为应酬问题和黄旭熙的爸爸产生了不少矛盾，辗转几个部门，最终还是因为薪酬返回了销售部。而黄旭熙的爸爸去年因为体罚学生被检举，在两个月前逼迫李丽方换部门的时候被学校辞退了。  
电视换了一个台，又一个台，最终停在电影频道。从黄旭熙站的地方看，李丽方不断蠕动的嘴唇，与屏幕里将死的士兵沾满血与灰的嘴唇重合，像是在给他做人工呼吸。  
“爸爸，别怪妈妈，她只是有点累了。厨房里应该还有菜没端出来吧，我去端好吗？”李泰容坐在黄旭熙爸爸身边，悄悄塞了一支烟给他，他没有扔。李泰容又捧来火，烟头燃烧起来，“去把地板收拾干净。”李泰容立刻站起身拿来扫帚清理现场。黄旭熙等打印纸差不多沥干了，把它对折起来放在李丽方的笔记本上，刚想开口让她把文件收起来吃饭，她口袋里的电话又响了。在家的时候李丽方的手机总是开最大声。士兵在近乎缠绵的情歌中合上了双眼，伏在他身边的战友向其余人宣告道：他死了！  
黄旭熙的爸爸踹翻了桌子，黄旭熙朝门口推了李丽方一把，李丽方在黄旭熙的爸爸举高巴掌之前接起了电话，“喂……是，我还在家，我马上出门，我老公在家。”趁着他犹豫的空档，黄旭熙把散落的文件收好，朝他喊：“吃饭了！爸，阿姨也快点过来吧！”音量大到电话那头的人都能听清。黄旭熙的爸爸低声骂了一句，是“操你妈”，还是更难听一点的，黄旭熙也没在意，他只注意到李泰容端盘子的中指上不知道被什么烫出了一个好大的泡。  
李丽方出门之后，电视里的电影还没结束，继续在客厅里上演。黄旭熙脱下橡胶手套，手在裤子上擦了擦，想去看看李泰容手指头怎么样了。李泰容坐在窗边用针朝手上一下下刺，像是想用针把伤口缝合。  
“消毒没啊这针，别是我爸拿来挑指甲缝垢的。”黄旭熙捉着李泰容的手检查他被烫伤的皮肤，面积不太大，但刚好是平时握笔的部位。  
“嗯，我用打火机烫过，涂点烫伤药等它自己结痂就好。”李泰容把手搁在打开的练习册上。  
“别写了，”黄旭熙挨着李泰容坐下，从他笔袋里拿笔，一开始拿错了，铅笔削尖的头部刺中他的食指，“啊——”他瞪大眼睛，像是透过窗户看到了他们不可思议的未来，缓缓地趴在桌上，口中喃喃：“我被车轮子扎晕了……我需要王子……王子……一百年过去了……呱。呱呱。”“什么车轮呀，是纺锤。你是在模仿乌鸦叫吗？”李泰容也学他的样子趴在桌上。  
“哪怕来个乌鸦也行啊！我看的那本书里的公主就是这样说的。”黄旭熙说。  
“也许飞进高塔的乌鸦就是某个想要吻醒公主的人吧……为了救公主……所以变成了乌鸦。”李泰容说，“虽然公主在乌鸦的亲吻下醒来，第一个看到的却是刚好路过的王子，所以……但乌鸦的尖嘴留下的刺痛却让公主感到困惑，没能幸福地和王子离开……然后……在高塔中一直等待着。”  
黄旭熙没有继续听李泰容漫谈的新童话，而是拿起笔开始对着他买来的标准答案帮李泰容抄作业。“别压我胳膊。”黄旭熙抬了抬手肘，李泰容枕在他手臂上，说：“旭熙，下午可以陪我一起跟爸爸出门吗？”黄旭熙只能驮着李泰容的脑袋写字，笔尖在练习册的白纸上戳出好几个洞，“下次吧，我也有事要出门。”“女朋友？”“是啊。”“哦。”“‘哦’什么，好像你没有一样。”“我被甩了呀，上次考试我考赢了她，她说我作弊。”“那你作弊没？”“作弊了。”“她真怂，自己不敢作弊凭什么不让别人作弊，不过你作弊干吗啊？你不会写？”“因为考试之前她说考不赢她就要跟我分手。”黄旭熙脑子转不过弯，推开李泰容的脸，把抄完的练习册合上，将标准答案收到抽屉最里面。  
走到门口，黄旭熙还是回头叫了李泰容一声，用手比了个打电话的动作，李泰容对他点点头，也用受伤的手比出同样的姿势。  
新女朋友是偶然通过朋友认识的，家里开麻将室，从早到晚生意都很好，所以家里给很多零花钱，对黄旭熙也大方，经常送黄旭熙礼物。  
在女朋友家陪女朋友玩了会游戏机，五点多钟天就已经全黑了。现在他不回家爸爸也不管他，只有李泰容每次担心他是不是被人杀在哪里了，发短信问他，不回就开始打电话。短信进来的时候女朋友的手在他脖子上，他的嘴在女朋友乳头上。嘴从乳头移到肚脐的时候电话打进来了，女朋友掐了一下黄旭熙的耳朵，“接电话吧，是不是你弟弟打的？”黄旭熙抬头看了她一眼，嘴唇上还沾着口水，伸长手臂拿着手机坐在床边，接起来只说“明天早上会回去”就挂断了。  
“就这样应付呀？以后你厌烦了，是不是也想这样应付我。”  
“我说的是实话，没应付。”  
“那你怎么不说在女朋友床上搞呢？”  
黄旭熙没理她，往手指头上吐了点唾沫开始插她的逼，女朋友嗯嗯叫唤，一边吸气一边问：“怕你弟弟伤心呀？”  
“那是我哥哥。他很啰嗦。”整个中指都插进逼里了，湿热的逼肉挤压着他关节上的皮肤。  
“哦……改天带他来和我们玩。他有女朋友吗？”  
黄旭熙已经给鸡巴戴好套，拉开女朋友的腿捅了进去，女朋友疼得龇牙咧嘴，长指甲掐的黄旭熙胸口发青。黄旭熙一边干她一边说：不知道。  
第二通电话打进来的时候黄旭熙已经换了个姿势，从后面干女朋友，淫水沿着黄旭熙的大腿流到了床单上，湿得像在水中行进，手机在床头柜上铃响的声音则是他冲刺的终点。他比平时射得要早，刚射完就拔出来爬过去接电话。女朋友从快感中缓过神来，拿脚在后面踹他的屁股。  
“喂……别踢我，喂？”  
“在忙吗？”  
“没有。你怎么了？”  
黄旭熙你有没有点公德啊！哪有炮打了一半跑路的！女朋友还在后面嚷嚷，黄旭熙用手捂着听筒，鼻子立刻闻到了皮肤上的体液味。  
“你等会可不可以回家……妈妈晚上没回来，爸爸一直在喝酒。”  
黄旭熙回头看了一眼已经站起身准备去洗澡的女朋友。  
“嗯，把门关好。”  
女朋友洗完澡出来看见黄旭熙衣服也穿好了坐在沙发上，气得把门拉开，说：“滚滚滚，赶紧滚。”黄旭熙捏着口袋里的手机，抬头看她，仔细用鼻子嗅了嗅自己身上不臭之后才走上去抱着女朋友，使劲抱她，女朋友用手指甲掐他的腰，他的背，挣扎了好一会才渐渐不动了，任由他搂着。  
黄旭熙放开女朋友，转身走了。  
黄旭熙直接用钥匙开的门，爸爸已经不耐烦地开始敲李泰容的房间门，看到黄旭熙回来气势汹汹地朝他走，黄旭熙一矮身从爸爸抡过来的胳膊下面躲过去，借势推了他一把，趁他跌在地上赶紧冲到李泰容房间门口用第二把钥匙开门，进去之后转身立刻堵门都差点来不及，爸爸在外面咆哮着骂他，他那大大的耳朵也能轻松过滤，无非也就是些“草你妈逼”、“我日你妈”、“狗东西”、“小瘪犊子”之类，像在骂他自己。  
“李泰容，李泰容。”黄旭熙走到床上用手拍窝成一团的被子，“出来，憋死你啊。”  
李泰容害怕的时候都睡在黄旭熙床上。双层床坏了修，修了坏，上面那层基本上形同虚设了。下层的床铺睡两个快上高中的男孩也很困难。李泰容哭红的脸蛋从被子里露出来，“爸爸走了吗？”  
“你听呢？”黄旭熙无奈地说。  
李泰容又用被子把自己盖上。  
“别哭了，又不是你的错，怎么回事啊？阿姨不是说这个月都不出差了吗？”  
黄旭熙鞋也不脱就爬到床上，像抱婴儿一样把被子里的李泰容抱起来，使劲摇他，一抬头看见爸爸站在玻璃拉门外面瞪着他们俩。  
“我草他疯了！李泰容出来出来。”黄旭熙把李泰容从被窝里拖出来，拉着他往外跑，“鞋、鞋，鞋拿好。”来不及等李泰容穿鞋，黄旭熙就拉着他跑下了楼，一直跑到小区外面那条车水马龙的街才停下来喘了两口气。“脚怎么了？”黄旭熙看李泰容一直在摸自己的袜子，以为他的脚被什么东西割破了。李泰容抬起脚，白色的袜子底上泡了一大块污水，应该是跑过排水沟的时候没注意踩到了没完全融化的脏雪。  
“呃——臭死了，赶紧脱掉。”  
李泰容弯腰脱下袜子，脚支在半空，脚心里还有一点灰色的水渍。  
黄旭熙发出无可奈何的叹气声，把腿伸过去，让李泰容在自己裤子上擦脚，扶着他把鞋子放到他脚边。  
“去哪里？”李泰容抓着他的夹克袖子问。  
“随便逛逛，你想去上网吗？”  
李泰容对他摇头。  
“呃，那公园？”  
“这么冷……”  
“只有那能睡觉还不会被人赶走啊。”  
去公园的捷径是穿过一家商场，临近新年，商场里到处都是出来采购的人。穿过一家餐厅门口的时候黄旭熙和李泰容走散了，他到处找不到李泰容的人，只能在商城出口等他。过了十几分钟，李泰容才慢吞吞地走出来，手里拿着一个半透明的小袋子。  
“你买的东西？”  
“不是，别人送的，”李泰容拆开袋子，把里面的一小管香水拿出来给黄旭熙看，“好像把我当成女孩了，所以拉着我想给我推销化妆品……最后送了我香水。”  
“这什么味啊，闻起来像小宝宝。”  
“不好闻吗？”  
“呃，不是，”黄旭熙用食指搓了搓鼻子，“快走吧。”  
女朋友身上也常有香水的味道，但从李泰容手指中间散发出来的香气有种危险的感觉。  
夜晚的公园完全变了样子，像一只巨大的、蠕动不停的黑色怪物。寒冷的胃酸侵蚀着黄旭熙的脸，李泰容跟在他身后吸鼻涕。  
“我还以为会看到流浪汉。”李泰容说。  
“有啊，到处都是。”黄旭熙说。  
“在哪？”  
“那边路灯底下。”  
路灯底下有一只纸箱。  
“只是个箱子而已呀。”李泰容不理解。  
“流浪汉都是睡在箱子里的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“以前我也在家流浪。”  
李泰容久久没有说话，黄旭熙哆哆嗦嗦地走到路灯下面，叫道：“哇，是小猫。”  
李泰容好奇地跑过去看，箱子里睡着一只瘦小的花猫，底部垫有一小块看不出颜色的薄毯，小猫看上去好像没有什么疾病，正在安睡。  
“是被人丢弃在这的吗？”  
“不太像，应该是流浪汉养的猫。”  
“怎么不把它带到温暖的地方去睡？”  
“可能怕群聚的流浪汉发出的臭脚味把小猫熏死。”  
李泰容吸着鼻涕笑了笑，把手伸到箱子里，轻轻碰了一下小猫又把手拿出来。  
“好像是的……它的肚皮比我的手暖和好多。”  
黄旭熙也忍不住打了个喷嚏，“还是赶紧找个地方吃点热东西吧。”  
虽然在外面流浪，但他们还没有自己的纸箱，所以不能在公园里度过寒夜。李泰容第二次和黄旭熙一起在外面住了，这次比上一次的条件好，住到了旅馆的房间。通往二层的楼梯十分狭窄，李泰容扶着龟裂的墙皮往上走，说：“刚才前台的人是不是以为我们……是……那个。”“情侣？”“不是，那个……她肯定看出来我是男生，我是说那个……”“臭玻璃？”“啊？”“流行语，男同性恋。”“哦，是吧……你觉得她是那样想的吗？”黄旭熙掏出房门钥匙，打开之后先让李泰容在外面等，他进去开窗通风。夜风把他的声音吹向李泰容：“净好奇些没屁用的，怎么没一个人好奇两没成年的小孩为什么半夜还在街上走。”  
最便宜的房间里没有电视，只有一盏熏黄的台灯和一把塑料椅子。住宿的钱也是黄旭熙付的，他身上好像总是带着些钱。室内的霉味散去之后黄旭熙把窗户关上，狭小的房间不一会就变成了温热的巢。旅馆的枕头很臭，黄旭熙就把自己的夹克脱了铺在下面，夹克里面一层是绒布，李泰容躺在里面看手机未接电话。  
“我这边有三十多通爸爸的未接电话……还有妈妈打的，你呢？”  
“一通没有。”  
“明天……怎么办呀。”  
“回去老老实实挨顿打吧，隔了一天应该没那么生气了，最多就扇两个嘴巴，踢两下屁股之类的。”  
黄旭熙看见李泰容还在给自己的两只手呵气，问他：“手冻伤了吗？”  
“之前烫破的地方还没完全好，有点疼。”  
黄旭熙捧着李泰容受伤的手对着台灯的光仔细检查了一下，伤口没有破溃，相反已经结痂了，这是愈合的迹象。  
“没有问题，马上就好。”黄旭熙拉着李泰容冷冰冰的手指头夹到自己腋窝里，“不冷了吧！我操你不要挠我痒痒……”黄旭熙躲闪着李泰容在他身上抓来抓去的手，玩出一身汗，“啊——臭得要命，没地方洗澡。”黄旭熙摁着李泰容还在乱动的手，李泰容翻了个身，从自己外套口袋里拿出香水，“用香味盖臭味只会变得更臭啊，李泰容你别——”  
两个人的脸都离夹克很近，闻到香味后黄旭熙呆了一下，与其说是香味，不如说是身体的味道。李泰容把脸埋进长满短绒的夹克里面，说：“你闻，像花园一样。”明明是小孩的味。黄旭熙俯卧在自己的夹克衫里，感觉睡进一片婴儿刚刚爬过的草地。妹妹夭折之后黄旭熙做过很多梦，但没有一个噩梦，基本上都是在刺眼的阳光下行走的梦。梦里妹妹出现在街道的任何地方，甚至别人家的餐桌上。一切都和美，温暖，无比幸福。从寂静的羊水中直接去到另一个世界的妹妹，也许妹妹去到的才是真正的世界，而需要赎罪的哥哥们在虚假的世界中努力生存，等待重逢的日子。黄旭熙深深地吸了一口气，从草地上离开，走到房间角落搬开塑料椅子坐下，闭上眼睛。  
“黄旭熙，你在睡觉吗？”  
黄旭熙保持不动。  
“黄旭熙？你要在塑料凳上睡觉？过来床上睡。”  
“你知不知道，电影里的杀手都是这样坐着睡。”  
“……说什么呢。”  
“因为黑暗中潜伏着许多危险，随时会将我们谋杀。为了护卫这个房间，我得坐着睡。”  
“我们会被谋杀吗？被谁？”  
“冬天。”  
很久黄旭熙都没听见声音，房间里的灯光熄灭了。黄旭熙听见李泰容睡进被子之后，脸颊依然在夹克衫的草地上摩擦的声音。香味就像血液流动在这黑暗的心室中，黄旭熙屏住呼吸，在阖起的眼帘后注视着因李泰容而感受到的模糊不清的危险。  
凌晨黄旭熙醒过来的时候他躺在了床上，爸爸发来了短信，黄旭熙看完之后到处找李泰容，最后下床的时候踩在了李泰容的手上，把他踩醒了。李泰容盖着衣服在脏兮兮的地面上睡觉，倒真的像流浪儿了。  
“我要先去朋友那一趟，你跟着我，待会还是一起回家。”  
“哦……”李泰容爬起来，跟黄旭熙去走廊尽头的公用卫生间简单清洗之后离开了旅店。  
黄旭熙的朋友家旁边有家歇业的公共浴池，李泰容站在旁边等他的时候踮起脚朝里面张望着。黄旭熙跟朋友说话的间隙不时朝后确认李泰容位置，像是怕他走丢了似的。  
“哇，黄旭熙，胆子很大哦，背着女朋友搞靓妹。”  
黄旭熙扭头看了朋友一眼：“说什么屁话？那是我哥哥。”  
“怎么不带来和我们一起玩啊，他有女朋友吗？”  
“别打他主意，他不会。”  
“我看他很有兴趣的样子嘛！朝老王开的那家夜店看半天了。哎哟，耳朵这么灵哇。”  
李泰容踩着湿滑的融雪战战兢兢地朝他们走过来，对黄旭熙的朋友鞠了一躬。  
“你好。”  
“给他鞠躬干吗？”黄旭熙把李泰容掰直。  
“你好你好，下次跟我们一块出去玩啊！这小子从来没跟我们说过他有哥哥。”  
“你们平时都去玩什么？会喝酒吗？”  
“呃——这个，不喝的！我们都很健康，出门散散步，打打篮球什么的。”  
李泰容有点失望地说：“哦。我不会喝酒，本来想锻炼一下酒量呢。”说完又朝黄旭熙朋友笑了笑，“不过没关系，我自己也可以偷偷买点喝。”  
黄旭熙瞪着他，心想他在放什么屁！但在外人面前还是要给李泰容面子，他赶紧推着李泰容催他走了。朋友还在后面喊：“那下回一起喝呗！”  
“你疯啦？跟他那种人说什么呢？”  
“他不是旭熙的朋友吗？”  
“他们都是些没正经样的流氓，你别和他们一块玩。”  
“你不在家的时候也是小流氓？”  
黄旭熙被他哽得没话说，李泰容眼睛笑眯眯的，轻声说：“刚才我在那个关起来的院子里看到一只小猫……好像我们昨天遇到那只，它鼻子上粘着一片花瓣，自己怎么也弄不掉。我好想进去帮帮它，可惜墙实在是太高了。”  
回去之后黄旭熙想了想，带李泰容见见他的朋友也不是不行。只要他在现场，那群人也不构成什么威胁。本来李泰容天天闷在家里出不去也没什么意思，还危险。李丽方整天忙得团团转没时间管他们俩，爸爸则是坚决不同意黄旭熙把李泰容带出去，一提就挨打。至于李泰容本人，黄旭熙只是顺嘴问了他一次，他就一直追问黄旭熙什么时候把他带去，黄旭熙不胜其烦，想破脑子编了个稍微像样的谎话，说朋友亲戚在温泉酒店上班，给了免费体验券，爸爸才松口。其实这也不算说谎，大部分聚会都是女朋友出钱请客。只是黄旭熙心里对女朋友的想法没什么谱，有点担心女朋友会因为之前几次中途落跑的经历为难李泰容。  
黄旭熙事先还是通知了女朋友，没想到女朋友答应得很爽快，还说要给李泰容介绍女朋友。聚会当天落座之后黄旭熙就开始后悔，因为他的腿随便一伸就能踢到装酒的箱子，不知道桌子下面有多少。大家都对新来的李泰容表现出非凡的好奇心，抒发途径之一就是给他灌酒。李泰容从没喝过，至少在家里的时候黄旭熙没见过他喝一滴酒，所以酒量有多少黄旭熙也不知道。  
“不能喝了就叫我，我跟你换杯子。”黄旭熙忍不住小声提醒李泰容。  
“嗯，嗯……”李泰容这么答应着，嘴唇又凑到杯口。  
吃饭的时候还勉强算个人样的朋友，到了酒店房间里直接欢快地脱了人皮露出野兽的本来面目，开始对李泰容动手动脚。本来就因为醉酒变得通红的脸蛋上被人掐出大大小小的指头印，黄旭熙有点生气，但又不知道怎么能挡住不停围上来的人。不会喝干吗还强灌自己？黄旭熙连自己女朋友脸变得越来越臭也没能察觉。  
李泰容牌打得一塌糊涂，输了就有人哄他脱衣服。他借着酒劲把外套和毛衣都脱了，最里面是一件卡通T恤，因为穿旧了，他举高扑克看牌的时候，肚脐总是从衣摆下面露出来。  
当他又一次输牌，不得不把上衣也给脱掉的时候，黄旭熙出声打断起哄的人：“今晚房间怎么分？”  
“哎哟，就那么分呗，有对象的和对象睡，没对象的凑合睡。”  
“不好吧……今晚先让我哥跟我一块住行不行？”  
“合着黄旭熙你真是带你哥来免费旅游啊，当然不行。”  
黄旭熙没想到第一天晚上就要开始玩，他以为至少也要相互熟悉个一两天再开搞。李泰容瞪出眼珠来回瞅手里的一副新牌，打哪一张好像都行，打哪一张都是输惨，他豁地把牌朝床上一扔，“赢啦！”  
黄旭熙想帮他把牌拿起来，女朋友的手按在仍散的扑克上，看着黄旭熙说：“你不想让他去别人房间也可以，知道我们每次都怎么选房间吧？”  
黄旭熙额头上冒汗，也不知道是房间里太热还是女朋友手热。每次选房间的规则简单，能接吻的就睡一个房，吻得时间越长分到的房间越好。  
“这个不行吧……”  
“不行就别装，乖乖让你哥跟别人睡。”女朋友露出早已料到的表情。  
重新开始看牌的李泰容并不知道自己或将遭受怎样的命运。别的不说，光是他知道的喜欢无套内射强上的女人就够恐怖了，更何况要是还有男的想亲他，他现在醉成这个鬼样八成也反抗不了。黄旭熙不停喝水，自下而上充满尿意。李泰容把手里的牌拆成三小组，把其中一组塞到黄旭熙的手牌里，“跟我换……我要这个，这个，我可以赢一次。”  
黄旭熙口干舌燥地说：“既然非要这么不公平，那我要求你们不要随便乱搞他不过分吧？”  
“先亲再谈条件。”有人在旁边笑。  
“只亲一次，你配合点。”黄旭熙低声对李泰容。  
“嗯？什么呀，你帮我出牌？我们要赢了吗？”李泰容还是笑眯眯看他，黄旭熙心里犯愁。  
李泰容像是对亲吻的声音敏感似的，一听到就不笑了，默默玩着空气牌局。在场的男友女友都铆足劲想给爱人挣到面子，女朋友冷眼看着她们接吻，看手机上的计数。黄旭熙的尿意越来越强，又不敢随便离场。接吻是自愿发起的，他不在，哪怕是撒个尿也有可能让别人亲了。他心中思忖亲哪里李泰容才不会突然挣脱他逃跑。他好像哪都很怕痒。下巴怎么样？稍微挡一下看着像亲嘴，显得很有诚意，只亲一下，不给迟钝的神经反应时间。  
“李泰容，你知道我等会要干吗吧，你别动。”眼看着该亲的都亲完了，放最后压轴亲给这么多人看着得多尴尬。黄旭熙对女朋友挥挥手，“我亲了啊。”说完像啄木鸟似的脑袋一摆在李泰容下巴颏上碰了一下，李泰容都没反应过来发生了什么，很多人也没看见。  
“不算数。”女朋友说。  
“非得亲嘴吗？”  
“亲脸也行。”  
为了满足众人的标准，黄旭熙又试着亲了几次，不是亲到头发就是亲到耳朵。李泰容慢慢地把头抬了起来，眼睛在黄旭熙背后的某个方向聚焦，然后突然像抓住蝴蝶那样双手笼罩着黄旭熙的后脑勺亲向了他的嘴唇。刹那间人们的呼喝声如同拔地而起的森林一般将二人围困起来，光线消失了。李泰容不是在吻，而是在渴，没有意识的婴儿般的吮吸着黄旭熙的舌头。李泰容丰满而湿润的下嘴唇完全将黄旭熙的嘴裹住，被唾液润湿的口腔吞食着李泰容搅动的舌头，必须不停吞咽才能避免唾液溢出，理智的固体在舌尖上逐渐溶解，化成透明的膜覆盖在他们脸上。四周的森林无声凋敝，干枯的枝桠重新暴露在强烈的灯光下，迸溅着火星，透明的膜在众人不可思议的注视下熊熊燃烧，裸露焦黑恐怖的肉欲。  
嘴唇分开的时候，李泰容的腰上留下了深深的手指淤痕，女朋友的表情像是刚刚被砍掉脑袋一样凝固了。很长时间的沉默之后，才有人干笑着说：“黄旭熙跟他哥的关系真够好的，是吧？”  
女朋友站起来扭头就走，平时帮忙组织人的那位尴尬地赔着笑脸分发房卡。李泰容缓缓转动湿润的眼珠，在大家脸上扫了一圈，问黄旭熙：“我们输了吗？”黄旭熙答不上来，他拿开李泰容抓在他胳膊上的手，去厕所寻找自己险些消散的尿意。他艰难地解开裤腰带，身躯的影子遮住了下体，他使劲佝偻着上半身，想知道是哪里出了问题。直挺挺指着他鼻子的鸡巴，一滴也尿不出来。  
黄旭熙站在他和李泰容的房间门口，删掉手机上收到的取消夜间集体活动的短信，一边驮着李泰容一边给女朋友拨去电话。女朋友放任电话响了快一分钟才挂断，黄旭熙低声对着屏幕骂了一句，换只手从口袋里掏房卡。李泰容抱着他的肩膀莫名其妙的哭了一路，整个左肩都湿透了。黄旭熙把李泰容放在床上，李泰容还在流眼泪，他从来没看过这种古怪的醉态，也许这就是属于李泰容的安静的发泄。他只想把那件被哭湿的外套赶紧脱掉，然后洗个澡让自己精神抖擞的下体冷静一下。  
从浴室出来的时候黄旭熙只穿着内裤，手里拿着湿成一团的浴袍和原本穿着的上衣，两件衣服都因为他的不小心落在了沾满泡沫的地面上。李泰容的姿势从仰卧改为俯卧，剧烈地咳嗽着，黄旭熙匆匆挂好湿衣服，走到床边查看李泰容的情况。  
“旭熙，我刚才做得好吗？”  
黄旭熙试图把他掰正好检查他是不是呕吐了，听见这句话停下来看他。用手指擦掉李泰容鼻翼上的眼泪。李泰容翻了个身，用手捂着从衣摆下面露出的肚子，淤痕的颜色变淡了，他低头抚摸着那些淤痕。  
“哭什么？”  
“看到你和朋友在一起的样子，感觉像约定好了玩捉迷藏，我遵守诺言好好的躲着，却没有人再来找我。”  
“不是因为遗忘了所以没来，而是彻底长大了，无法再回到过去捉迷藏的时间里。”  
“直到刚才抱着你，使劲亲了你，我才确信我们依然是两个人在玩捉迷藏。”  
冰冷的室内空气让黄旭熙感觉自己的皮肤上正在结霜。他站起来找空调的遥控器，使劲摁着升温的按钮，遥控器接触不良，空调无情地送出冷风，虽然有16摄氏度，但并没有比室外暖和多少。为了保持身体的温度，黄旭熙来回在房间里走动着，没给自己思考刚才那些话的时间。他听见沉重的东西压在床上的声音，沉重地移动，沉重地离开。李泰容走到沙发边把弄湿的短袖脱掉，解开裤腰带，露出比同龄人稍显孱弱的白色身体。他走到镜中，摸着镜子里黄旭熙的脸。  
“把大人的我们关在镜子里吧。”  
李泰容看着黄旭熙的位置一步步往后退，他们奇迹般地在镜子的世界中缩小了，渺茫了，房间里的他们却无限膨胀，将冰冷的空气占满。李泰容闭起眼睛，镜子的世界消失了。只有黄旭熙的皮肤紧紧地依靠在他的皮肤上呼吸。  
“你也想做小孩对吗，旭熙。”  
青春期的他们被留在镜中，站在房间里的两具身体则是青春之网上的孩童残象。李泰容的手指慢慢地贴紧黄旭熙的手臂，他转过身，背对自己的青春期，将童年拉向自己的怀抱：“小孩子的我们会怎么做？”  
黄旭熙并没有被带入假设，黄旭熙根本没听懂，只是站在那被重新唤醒的冲动压迫得动弹不得。他们腹部相触的地方，正在缓慢地膨胀。李泰容也感觉到了，所以他更用力地抱住黄旭熙，让身体开始记忆它的变化。  
“李泰容，你太醉了。”  
“你觉得我喝醉了，”李泰容抬头看着他，侧脸贴在他左胸上，“这样想好像一点都没让你踏实，你的心跳得很快。”  
“你到底想干什么？看我这样对着你勃起很有成就感？”  
李泰容忽然笑了：“现在你是在我被子里的样子。”  
“什么？”  
“你现在生气的表情，是三年前你钻到我被子里来的样子。”  
“……我忘了。”  
“那我告诉你，你亲了我的胳膊，我问你，你却说什么也没发生。”  
李泰容放开黄旭熙，灰色的内裤上鼓起一块明显的轮廓，他退回镜子前，依然没有转身，而是把手伸进衣柜里拿出半湿的浴袍，抱在胸前：“旭熙你知道吗，小孩做什么都不危险……”  
李泰容走进卫生间后没有关门，淋浴的水声像雨一样敲击着浴室玻璃，黄旭熙远远地看向镜子里的自己，他抬起手臂，镜子里的自己也抬起手臂，他转身，镜子里的自己也转身，是否真的像李泰容说的那样，青春的身体可以如此轻易地被封存在镜中，我已被他带回童年时代。镜子的边缘缓慢地切割他的脸，切开他的胸部，切掉他的脚，青春还来不及发出一点声音就被杀死了。黄旭熙走进卫生间，水漫到黑色的地面上，黄旭熙绕开水洼，避免看到青春从任何一片镜子中复活。他凑近玻璃门敞开的缝隙，听到李泰容喘息和抽噎的声音，浴袍像白色的尸体般趴在地上，李泰容仰着脸跪在淋浴下，抚摸着自己勃起的阴茎，被暴雨般的水珠呛得剧烈咳嗽，因高潮的迫近蜷缩起身体，躺倒在浴袍上，手指依然在阴茎上械动着，哭泣渐渐变成忘我的淫叫。李泰容湿润的视线黏住黄旭熙的脸，青春被无限投进更深的眼睛里，只有把青春关起来，才能尽情发泄孩子般的性欲。黄旭熙推开玻璃门，闯进无止境的暴雨中，从地上抱起李泰容，“李泰容你搞什么啊……”他拼命拨开李泰容淋湿的头发，露出因血管猛烈扩张而布满红色潮迹的脸颊，李泰容看着他，蠕动嘴唇：“如果不变成小孩，该怎么办？”黄旭熙捧起李泰容的脸，颤抖着：“李泰容……”“如果我们就这样长大，该怎么办？”  
黄旭熙把李泰容抱在怀里，低头亲他淋湿的鬓角和柔软的耳朵。这是他许久以前曾经做过又主动遗忘的动作。过去他们一起摘下并吃掉的美味种子，变成了被肉体哺养后更加鲜甜的性欲的果实。他举起手臂将淋浴关掉，狭小的浴室重回湿润的死寂。  
黄旭熙的嘴在李泰容的脸颊上停留了片刻，移到李泰容微张的嘴唇上，像李泰容刚才做的那样吮吸他的舌尖。李泰容手淫的声音更加激烈。黄旭熙搂着他的背部，用手抚摸他的肩膀，更深入地吻他。双手沿着他凸出的脊骨向下滑动，抓住他瘦小的臀部，感受他臀部乃至肛门的肌肉因为快感收缩的颤动。掌心贴着微微隆起的会阴滑过睾丸，被李泰容的手带动着上下摆动。黄旭熙的手掌轻轻抬起，离开李泰容的指关节，最终落在龟头上。李泰容的性器官和他身上的其他地方，其他的皮肤没有任何不同，并不因为这里会引起强烈的快乐而变得隐秘。  
小孩的享乐是单纯的，喜欢吞咽所以吞咽，喜欢吸吮所以吸吮，喜欢抚摸所以抚摸，欲望被无条件的正当化。黄旭熙抓住李泰容的龟头，几乎使李泰容不能呼吸地吻着他，让他在皮肤的摩擦和压迫中达到强烈的高潮，精液射满他自己和黄旭熙的指缝。黄旭熙的眼泪流到李泰容性满足后布满热汗的脸上。  
因为他们是小孩，所以做什么都可以被原谅。  
房间里只有一张床，黄旭熙不得已只能和李泰容睡在一块。噩梦上演了整个午夜场，梦里有只蜘蛛趴在自己脸上，怎么也甩不掉。黄旭熙拼命甩着脑袋浮出梦魇的水面，发现脸上盖着李泰容的手指。透过水纹玻璃屏风落在黄旭熙脸上的光白得像雪，他眯着眼睛适应光线的变化，“几点了？”  
李泰容坐起身，脚趾又因为紧张下意识地朝黄旭熙膝盖上碰，黄旭熙能感觉到，不过没有拨开。脚趾局促地抓着旧伤疤的皮肤。  
“昨天……”  
“昨天是昨天，我问你今天的事。”  
“……八点。”  
“起来吧，我们下楼吃个早饭。”  
等李泰容换衣服的时候，黄旭熙站在镜子前，端详自己的脸。咒语似乎只在夜晚管用，到了白天就消失了。镜中人只是对现实的粗劣模仿。李泰容时不时回头看他，像在等他主动提及什么。他不会提，他祈祷那是他独有的记忆。  
李泰容取了三人份的早餐，大部分是甜点，他拼命朝昨晚开始就没摄入任何营养的干瘪胃袋填入食物，吃相糟糕。黄旭熙没什么食欲，嚼了两口切片吐司又吐回盘子里，“里面夹了什么东西……”“花生酱，不好吃吗？这还有草莓酱的。”黄旭熙对李泰容摆摆手，扭头看向停车场的方向，他找不到他们来时乘的那俩白色越野车。  
“旭熙。”  
“嗯？”  
“昨晚你感觉好吗？”  
黄旭熙把可乐喷到了隔壁桌的一颗还没来得及享用的煎蛋上。他慌张地站起来三两下用面包沾干净他们盘里的果酱，把没动过的煎蛋换过去。可乐煎蛋移动的时候蛋黄破了，糖稀似的流得到处都是。  
“什么感觉？”黄旭熙背对从取餐台走过来的游客，祈祷他不会发现煎蛋被人掉包。  
“就是……跟我亲的时候你爽吗？”  
李泰容再次使他想起昨晚上他被踩得射了一裤裆。黄旭熙举起杯子朝喉咙里倒，放下杯子又得看李泰容的脸，索性一直举着。  
“喝我的吧……刚才都被你喷完了。”  
黄旭熙放下杯子，瞪着李泰容：“你昨晚醒着？”  
“我记得你进浴室之后的事。”  
李泰容的眼神中没有任何杂质，好像真的只是在好奇他的体验到底如何。黄旭熙摁着李泰容的肩膀站起来，“你在这吃饭，我出去找下他们的车。还有，我不爽，从里到外没一个地方爽。”  
白色越野车真的开走了。黄旭熙从大堂走回餐厅，餐厅里也只剩下面前仍然有小山般的食物堆积的李泰容。黄旭熙坐到他对面，伸手找他要了一块蛋糕，吞咽奶油的口感又让他回忆起李泰容多肉的嘴唇。李泰容已经开始打嗝，却没放下手里的餐叉。黄旭熙把盘子拿起来放到一边，“走吧。”“我还没吃完。”“叉子也放下，没人会在意的。我们得赶紧去追上她们，把我的包拿回来。”  
原定的第二个目的地是城市另一头的一座被荒废的游乐园。黄旭熙小时候常来这骑马，在临时搭建的展厅的第一次看蝴蝶标本展，以及被争吵的父母遗忘在这，只能独自一个人找回家的路。黄旭熙跳下公交车，跑向售票处，明知道售票窗口已经被爬藤封死了，还是拨开叶片去确认里面是否有人。正门被一把锈蚀严重的大锁铐住，李泰容摸下来一手铁屑。“这边。”黄旭熙对李泰容招手，领着他绕到公园侧面，翻过一座小山，“看下面。”李泰容将双手卷成圆筒状，凑近眼睛瞭望远方：“有辆车。”  
野草长得没膝深，李泰容的裤子薄，一路挨扎，走到车面前的时候还在摸自己的屁股和腿。黄旭熙趴在车玻璃上观察了一会，没找到包。“好像被他们带走了，我们分头去找找？”“我不熟悉这……”“沿主路去，主路回，也不行吗？”被砸破的马戏小猴垃圾桶右脑上蓬出一团白色的絮状垃圾，像是有生命似的抖擞不止，吓得李泰容躲到黄旭熙身后，只敢冒出一对眼睛去瞧。黄旭熙紧张地瞪着那只垃圾桶，尖尖的灰鼻子从乱絮中钻出来，迟钝地朝天上嗅了两下，盲目地向前爬动，一下坠落在草丛里。  
“没事，老鼠而已。”黄旭熙松了口气，“走吧，中午会很晒，也没地方躲太阳。”  
李泰容忍不住回头去看那具还在冒热气的老鼠尸体，问：“他们干吗要来这玩……好冷，又吓人……”  
“我女朋友说她上学期做了个春梦，梦见跟我在过山车上打炮，打得太激烈从最高点滑下来的时候脱轨，我摔烂之前把她射醒了。她说好刺激，要来这边找被人扔掉的过山车厢跟我重温美梦。”  
李泰容瞪大眼睛望向黄旭熙，走路节奏跟着慢下来。  
“现在是不是可以庆幸下昨晚我坚持不让你跟他们睡？”  
虽然，跟我睡也不是什么好选择。黄旭熙低头看着从砖石路松散的缝隙，避开那些在微风中摇曳的白色野花。  
“旭熙，你讨厌和我这样吗，”李泰容忽然问，“我很怪吧，还有点恶心。”  
“李泰容，你每天早上起来第一件想做的事是什么？”  
“……找你。”  
“然后呢。”  
“叫你起床。”  
“所以，我想讨厌你也已经来不及了，懂吗。”  
李泰容慢吞吞地跟在黄旭熙后面，“我不……”的声音刚发出来就被哗啦啦的响打断，黄旭熙扭头一看，李泰容整个人滑进被塑料布盖住的巨大坑洞里，估计是在搬迁的时候把树连根挖走了，坑却留着没填。黄旭熙把手伸给李泰容，李泰容却使劲拉住他把他也朝坑里拽，黄旭熙不明所以地跳下去，李泰容指着在低处才会注意到的原动物区那扇铁门，从铁门底部的缝隙看进去，地面停泊着一只橙色的橡胶飞碟。  
“操，把我做的链条也扯断了。”黄旭熙捡起飞碟钥匙扣在衣服上蹭掉灰尘，“附近还有别的东西吗？”  
曝晒在苍白日光下的黑色铁笼中弥漫着挥之不去的兽臭，笼内地面上一滩滩褐色的污渍活像被蒸发的动物幽灵。  
“那里还有。”李泰容指着离他们最近的一个笼子。  
笼子外边挂着的牌子已经被晒得完全褪色，只能分辨出“天鹅”两个字。深绿色的人工池面漂浮着白色的晕车药瓶。  
女朋友还是不接电话，黄旭熙烦躁地把手机揣回兜里。别的也就算了，他只希望包里的现金不要被女朋友当垃圾扔掉。  
明明童年喜爱的一切设施如旧，黄旭熙现在只剩收尸般的心情。走过小得可怜的鸟禽区和猛禽区，原本作为休闲区的玻璃走廊如今只剩扭曲的铝合金骨架和几把被蛀蚀得像白蚁巢穴般的藤条扶手椅。李泰容一眼看到自己去年送给黄旭熙的那只塑料积木士兵在椅背上站岗，被人拧掉了一条胳膊。李泰容走过去拿起士兵，士兵的脚上不知道缠了什么东西，他使劲一拽，头顶发出“啪”的破裂声。  
好险……他妈的。黄旭熙摘下帽子，朝地面抖落黏糊的藻屑，幸好穿着尼龙材料的外套。李泰容蹲在他脚边，慢慢把玩具士兵放到地面上。“没事吧李泰容？”黄旭熙伸手去碰李泰容的肩膀，李泰容虚弱地抓住他的手，张嘴干呕了一声，然后吐了。士兵倒伏在黄色的呕吐物中，过了一会，半截蚯蚓从士兵的胳膊里爬了出来。  
太阳升到天空的正中央，影子蜷缩在脚边像一滩黑血。黄旭熙口袋里的电话响了，是一个不认识的号码，他接起来，听见噗通一声。  
“喂？”黄旭熙低头看了一眼屏幕，视线回到处找水龙头漱口的李泰容身上。  
电话那头传来各种各样的声音：是书吧？不像哦，我觉得是水杯。我猜是巧克力。都不对，是MP3。我送的。  
“你搞什么！”黄旭熙对着听筒大吼了一声，模糊的声音逐渐清晰，女朋友在电话那边说：“黄旭熙，跟我炫耀你嗓门挺大，啊？”  
想到那一小沓现金，黄旭熙忍了又忍，耐着性子问：“你在哪？”  
“猜猜我下一个丢什么。”  
“别玩了。”  
“谁玩谁？我花了钱请你倆来玩是为了挨你们羞辱的？”  
“……”  
“黄旭熙，平心而论我对你不差吧，昨晚那种事不是一回两回了，你不怕丢人我还怕呢，然后……”  
指甲打在纸上的声音。  
“这是什么东西？”  
“我得用眼睛看才知道。”  
“猜啊，不然我丢下去你再猜。”  
“钱。”  
女朋友冷笑，用指甲刮过纸面，发出不平整的摩擦声。  
“哈巴狗体育，各种潮流鞋品绝版限量……黄旭熙，缺钱就直说，糟蹋我的心意好玩吗？”  
“我也不是在乎那几千块钱，倒是告诉我你把钱花哪去了？不会都填你那宝贝哥哥身上了吧，所以他才那么喜欢你？你恶心谁呢？”  
黄旭熙抬头看见李泰容就站在他面前，捂住扬声器看着李泰容的脸。李泰容和他对视了几秒，抬起手跟他比划，用嘴做了个“去找水池”的口型。  
“你们在海豚表演区那边是不是？”黄旭熙问。  
女朋友没说话。  
黄旭熙挂断电话，李泰容不敢说什么，跟在黄旭熙后面。  
“你别管她说什么，待会我自己去拿包。”  
“还是我去道歉……”  
“不要道歉。”黄旭熙沉默了一会，说：“她根本就不懂。”  
黄旭熙抄近路翻进表演场地，海豚表演池里蓄了不少融雪的污水，女朋友坐在看台上，用脚踩着黄色的运动水壶，看见黄旭熙，她松开脚，水壶朝前滚了两滚，掉进了水池里。  
“我没有卖你送我的礼物。”黄旭熙说。  
“是嘛，以你的家庭条件这个存折余额不是很可信哦。”女朋友指着存折上的打印数字。  
“你觉得我和你谈恋爱是为什么？”  
“谁知道，”女朋友放下存折，“钱给你花逼让你操，怎么看都是我比较亏吧。”  
“把包还我。”  
女朋友抬了抬屁股，“自己拿呗。”  
黄旭熙也不客气，推开她把书包抽出来，包里已经被丢得不剩什么东西了。他翻找了几遍，问：“现金呢？”  
“抓到个听墙根的！”突然有人在下边大喊。  
黄旭熙扭头，看见李泰容被人摁着朝蓄水池的方向跌跌撞撞的走过来。  
“李泰容！你说说你弟弟这么做对吗？”  
李泰容胆怯地看了一眼黄旭熙，又看了看女朋友，摇头。  
“那你说该怎么解决啊！”  
李泰容嘴巴动了两下，黄旭熙想朝他那边走，“你不要那钱了就继续走。李泰容，你说大点声，我听不见！”  
“对——不——起！”  
李泰容使了全身力气喊出来，然后干呕了一下。  
女朋友对下边的人招了招手，抓住李泰容的松开手，推了推他的后背。  
“李泰容，你都听到了吧？你看看你弟弟做的事。”  
“对不起……”李泰容对她鞠躬，“真的对不起……”  
黄旭熙把李泰容拉到自己身后，“你有完没完？都和你说了我没有卖你的东西，快点把现金还给我。”  
“李泰容，你弟弟不讲道理，你应该比他懂事吧？你留下来跟我们玩怎么样？他骗的钱我就不和他计较了。”  
李泰容看黄旭熙一直低着头，犹豫了半晌，刚想开口说“好”，黄旭熙出声说：“密码是我出生年月日。”  
女朋友抬眼看黄旭熙。  
“终于肯承认了？”  
李泰容顺着黄旭熙的视线看过去，女朋友手上有一枚看起来很便宜的戒指。  
“钱在水池子里，你自己去找吧。”女朋友站起身，取掉手上的戒指用力朝前一掷，落进水池里几乎没有声音。  
过了好一会，黄旭熙才坐到看台的座椅上，弯腰脱鞋子。眼泪从鼻梁上滴下来。  
“旭熙……”李泰容坐到他旁边，感觉自己浑身上下都脏，把袖子捋起来用干净的手腕擦黄旭熙的眼睛。黄旭熙别开脸躲避李泰容的动作，“你真的卖了她送你的礼物吗？”  
黄旭熙边哭边笑，说：“本来不打算卖的，谁让她把我打工攒的钱都拿走了。都卖了还不止存折上那个数呢，我赚了。”  
黄旭熙朝前走了两步挽起的裤腿就又掉了下来。他索性把厚重的外套和裤子都脱了，哆哆嗦嗦地光脚踩到水池里。水不到膝盖深，又黑又冷，黄旭熙连打了好几个喷嚏。他找着找着听见背后拨水的声音，李泰容也学他的样子踩到池子里来了。  
“两个人找会快一点……”李泰容哆哆嗦嗦地说。  
李泰容踩到一个装着东西的塑料袋，他伸手去捞，结果摸到一个毛茸茸的东西，吓得他朝后趔趄了好几下，差点跌倒。好不容易扶着池壁站稳了，感觉自己小腿被什么啄了一下。他低下头，池水上漂浮着一枚戒指。戒圈托着中间一只用贝壳雕的蝴蝶。李泰容拿着戒指朝黄旭熙望了一眼，悄悄把戒指攥在了手里。  
最后一毛钱都没找到，李泰容又开始想吐，他们就这样走了。幸好爸爸妈妈都不在家。趁黄旭熙洗澡的时候李泰容把戒指从卫生纸包里拿出来，仔细用牙签挑出缝隙里沾到的藻屑，又用小拇指沾了一点油涂在戒指上。他端详着闪闪发光的蝴蝶，忽然像着了魔似的把自己的手指伸进戒圈里。食指和中指都在第二关节卡住，李泰容拔下戒指，慢慢把戒指套到无名指上。蝴蝶的影子掠过向内倾斜的第一关节，微微鼓起的第二关节，降落在指根。正合适。  
黄旭熙的爸爸回来之后问他们怎么提前回家了，听完黄旭熙的解释冷笑着说八成是骗人的吧？是不是付不起钱所以被赶回来了。李泰容在房间里听着不敢说话。晚上睡觉时李泰容总听见黄旭熙那边有声音，他确认了好几次才用气声问：“黄旭熙？”黄旭熙不理他，他掀开黄旭熙的被窝拱到他那边去，伸手去摸他的脸。他的脸颊是湿的。“好臭。”黄旭熙说。  
“啊？还有味道吗……我要不再去洗一遍澡……”  
“开玩笑的，”黄旭熙转过身背对李泰容，“睡吧。”  
李泰容没有听他的，使劲挤到黄旭熙旁边，小声问：“你攒那笔钱是不是想离家出走……”  
李泰容挤得黄旭熙的脸都贴到墙上去了，他只好转过来，“不是。”  
“我想买车。”  
“哦……车很好，可以睡觉。”  
黄旭熙在黑暗里笑。  
“我晕车……所以只能在车上睡觉。为什么笑我。”  
“因为我也是为了在车里睡觉。”  
“而且，有了车以后，就可以离开家，去任何我想去的地方。”  
“旭熙你讨厌家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“也讨厌我？”  
黄旭熙没有回答。  
李泰容的额头抵在黄旭熙肩膀上。  
“如果旭熙也讨厌我，应该要拒绝我，可为什么每次我做了坏事的时候，你却纵容我呢？”  
“所以你其实不讨厌我对吧？”  
李泰容数了漫长的一分钟，黄旭熙的手穿过他的手臂抱住他的后背，胸口贴着他的胸口。  
“有什么感觉？”黄旭熙问。  
“……很热。”  
“这就是我对你的想法。”黄旭熙松开手，李泰容像是怕他要逃走似的又抓住他的后背，黄旭熙没有推开他。“你大概不知道，你从小体温就比较高，可能是因为你小时候肉多吧。虽然你现在长大了，身体依然很暖和。”  
听到黄旭熙这么说，李泰容把手塞到黄旭熙身体下面，紧紧地抱着他，说：“那……旭熙就把我当成玩具，当成热水袋……一起带走吧，带到可以开往任何地方的车上。”  
“你是我哥哥。”  
“别说谎……”李泰容在黑暗里寻找黄旭熙的脸，黄旭熙就那样躺着任他抚摸，“你忘了昨晚你对我做的事吗？还有更久，更久以前那些事。”李泰容把手伸进黄旭熙衣服里，手指深深摁进他的皮肤，吻他的嘴，咬他的下颌，黄旭熙既不拒接也不主动。在极度亲密的距离下，黄旭熙的每一次呼吸都能被李泰容感觉到。  
“我知道……旭熙很喜欢我的身体，从小时候到现在一直都是。”  
“你看我的时候真的以为我完全感觉不到？”  
“就算这样我也是你哥哥吗？”  
李泰容在致密的黑暗中等待着，黄旭熙靠近他，鼻尖触到他的脸颊，然后慢慢地，把嘴唇放到他脸上。声音透过皮肤，透过骨骼传来。  
“对，不然我们要成为什么？”  
嘴唇移到李泰容的耳边。  
“我们可以成为什么？”  
升高中前最后一个学期对黄旭熙和李泰容来说是截然不同的两种氛围。李泰容脑子转得不够快，上课听讲常常不能当堂理解老师讲的内容，只能拼命做笔记等放学回家之后再复习。黄旭熙虽然有一两科奇迹般考得非常好，但主科成绩全部不及格，久而久之他爸爸也就不对他报什么期望了，让他考不上高中就去读技校。他本人也赞同，但李泰容不这么想。  
“旭熙，学习吧。”李泰容转过身催促躺在床上的黄旭熙。  
“不学，我得睡觉，不然你待会睡上来我就没机会睡了。”  
“我今天只喝了一罐咖啡，能睡着的。”  
黄旭熙跳下床，走到学习桌旁边，低头看了一眼李泰容笔记本上密密麻麻的字，“每天抄这么多手指头都肿了吧。”  
“你要看吗？我这还有一本化学的。”  
黄旭熙摇摇头，坐在他身边，摊开漫画放在桌上继续看。  
“现在开始学也来不及了，最多也就考到交择校费才能有高中上的水平。”  
李泰容灰溜溜地拿回笔记本，黄旭熙眼睛瞟到他的作业本上，问：“不过你记这么多重点在哪啊？怎么题目还是空这么多不会写。”  
“我也不知道……上课的时候光顾着抄板书了。”李泰容怯怯说。  
黄旭熙从自己书包里拿出作业，摊开在他们面前，黄旭熙的字虽然歪歪扭扭但基本上都写完了。“别露出那个表情，我在学校抄的。我把下半部分盖住，你看着上半部分解，有搞不明白的问我。”  
“我自己看下半部分就好……”  
“下半部分有我故意抄错的，你傻啊，都抄一样的标准答案交吗。”  
“哦……”  
黄旭熙伏在桌上看李泰容写题，看着看着眯起眼睛，李泰容解到不明白的想问他，发现他睡着了。因为李泰容白天爱喝咖啡，晚上在床上翻来覆去的难以入睡，黄旭熙总是被他惊醒。李泰容关掉台灯，推推黄旭熙的胳膊：“不写啦，明天再说。”  
李泰容洗漱完轻手轻脚地爬到床上，躺了不知道多久也没睡着，胳膊都被身体压麻了，只好试图在不吵醒黄旭熙的动作幅度下缓慢地把胳膊拿出来。黄旭熙突然出了一大口气，吓得李泰容不敢动。  
“对不起……”  
“没有，我在想事情。”黄旭熙向后挪了挪，方便李泰容调整姿势，“我爸说等中考结束了把家里重新装修一遍，腾一个房间给你当卧室。早该腾了，床也该换新的，我睡觉腿都伸不直。”  
没听见李泰容回话，黄旭熙以为他睡着了，遂也闭上眼睛。  
床板嘎吱作响，李泰容的脑袋钻到黄旭熙被窝里，伸手抱他的腰。  
“明天不上课……”  
“今年7月你过多少岁生日？”  
“……十六。”  
“每年总是我先过生日，我还以为自己是哥哥。”  
李泰容假装听不懂他微妙的谴责，使劲抓住他的身体，脸贴在他胸口。  
“转过去吧。”  
黄旭熙把李泰容的薄毯卷起来塞到床头，伸手从床架上挂的置物袋里拿出小喷壶，伪装成空气清新剂的瓶子里装着淡香水。这是黄旭熙给他买的，为了掩盖精液的味道。细密的水珠落到脸上，像某种自欺欺人的仪式开始前的祷词，渗入他每一颗毛孔，被抚摸的记忆随着香气苏醒。  
“不能太依赖这样入睡。”黄旭熙低声说。  
为了不弄脏衣服，李泰容缩起身体脱掉睡裤和内裤，叠起来靠墙放好。他闭起眼睛，慢慢地感受黄旭熙的手缠到他身上，因为沉默和纵容，那道线已经变得模糊难辨，因为没有词可以定义，所以也不受任何词的约束。  
李泰容想知道黄旭熙的边界在哪里，即使他这样残忍地在这片沉默的土壤上狂奔，也还远远看不见能让他停止的信号，只有无边的黑暗，和他在黑暗中蠕动嘴唇发出的指令。李泰容抓住黄旭熙的手腕，转过身面对着他，说：“舔我。”他感到黄旭熙的呼吸变得急促。在做这些事的时候大脑似乎没有预设思考的需要，一旦去思考就会作呕。因为引发了身体强烈的战栗，所以当大脑一片空白的时候，浑身都会浸没在极度的亢奋中。把它当做孩子的游戏，变化万千的规则中没有情感，只有乐趣。  
黄旭熙伸出舌头，使劲吮吸着李泰容脖子上的皮肤，舌头贴着血管一路舔到耳垂，李泰容快乐地忍耐着，感觉自己的耳朵即将像方糖那样在黄旭熙嘴里融化。还要更残忍，还要更快乐。李泰容伸出手按住黄旭熙的脑袋，黄旭熙领会他的欲望，埋在他胸口，吻他薄薄的右乳，然后突然咬住他的乳头。李泰容的呻吟被黄旭熙的手指堵在咽喉里。乳头上像有一千根丝线抚弄。黄旭熙的手指温柔地玩弄李泰容的舌头，李泰容滚热的鼻息渗入他被舔湿的指缝，使唾液更黏稠。李泰容挺起胸部，让充满弹性的敏感部位更深地侵入黄旭熙的口腔。高涨的性欲折断弟弟心灵的脊梁，身躯随之挛缩，退行，如婴儿般吮吸着哥哥年轻的乳头。哥哥压抑的淫叫来回抽打他耳朵，使他耳聋，使他血流如注。  
黄旭熙吐出李泰容被吸肿的乳头，用拇指在李泰容湿润的眼皮上擦拭，汗水总是带来疼痛。因为用眼过度，李泰容的眼睛不太能受刺激。眼睫像雏鸟的羽毛拂过黄旭熙的指纹。李泰容喘着气，拉着黄旭熙的手指碰自己。黄旭熙粗暴地抓着他的阴茎给他手淫，受到剧烈摩擦和压迫的性器官爆出麻痹的孢子，沿着血液流遍全身，李泰容难以自抑地蠕动腰肢，张大嘴巴无声地咒骂以争回身体的知觉。李泰容搂住黄旭熙的脖子，向他张开湿热的口腔，等待他伸舌头进来。黄旭熙没动。李泰容的手伸到他们交缠的双腿间，摸到黄旭熙勃起的阴茎。他泄愤似的想去脱黄旭熙的裤子，黄旭熙猛地把他抱住，用身体夹住他的手臂，手用力掐他阴茎。愈痛他愈容易高潮，李泰容发出被射中的哀叫，肉孔抽搐着喷出一注精液。黄旭熙迅速用手掌裹住还在不停射精的龟头，黏稠的精液很快就从指缝里渗了下来。“嘘……拿纸给我。”李泰容躺在枕头上吞咽着口水，身下的床单被他的汗浸透。李泰容抽出纸巾塞到黄旭熙手里，听黄旭熙擦射到他手上和腹部的精液，把纸团丢进藏在床底下的垃圾桶。  
“我摸摸擦干净没有。”李泰容用手指触摸黄旭熙的肚脐，黄旭熙肚脐深，刚被精液浇到的地方还有点发粘。黄旭熙在原来的位置没找到李泰容的睡裤，手臂越过李泰容的肩膀沿着墙壁摸索了一遍。李泰容的手就越发放肆地继续下移，指尖碰到松垮的大裤衩边缘。黄旭熙的汗毛警觉地竖起来，刺得李泰容手指痒痒。他抓住李泰容的手腕，李泰容就跟他较劲，在力气上两个人还未分出明显的差别，一时间谁也动弹不得。李泰容的手腕都被捏痛了，就在他差点要放弃的时候，隔壁主卧响起开门的声音。  
沉重的脚步声缓缓拖行到他们的房间外。黄旭熙浑身僵硬，屏着呼吸听门外的动静。李泰容的手趁机滑进了他的裤腰带里。  
李泰容既兴奋，又害怕，黄旭熙长了好多阴毛，支棱在他平平的下腹上，他的手指移动的时候不小心勾住一根给拽断了，黄旭熙咬着舌头发出“嘶”的一声。待脚步渐远，黄旭熙才压低声音问：“你裤子呢。”李泰容的手背在阴茎的血筋上来回抚弄，他用气声回答道：“扔到床底下去了。”待主卧的房门重新关上，李泰容掀开被子，将汗津津的身体暴露在空气中，侧躺着握住黄旭熙的阴茎。这是他第一次碰到黄旭熙下面，以前黄旭熙从没给过他机会。  
“让我给你也弄一次吧。”李泰容小声央求。  
两个人同时射出精液的味道是香水也掩盖不了的，那将会演化成某种恶臭。如果就这样倒头睡去，则要整夜饱受肉欲的煎熬。黄旭熙咬紧嘴唇，理智被越来越浓的香气和汗味侵蚀，终于，彻底放开了李泰容的手腕。  
李泰容自己都不太会手淫，更别说服务别人，他笨拙地上下捋动黄旭熙的阴茎，没一会黄旭熙就感觉疼，想挣开。李泰容扑在他胸口不让他动，也学他的样子隔着衣服吃他的乳头，感觉黄旭熙的阴茎不仅没有要射的意思，反而还变软了。他一着急，就挪到他两腿中间，扒下裤子把脸埋下去用嘴舔。黄旭熙使劲用手扯李泰容的耳朵，薅住他的头发。李泰容的头发好长。因为学校不太管理学生仪容仪表，李泰容蓄了很长的刘海，此刻全被汗打湿濡在头上。黄旭熙的眼睛即使只能看见一片模糊的、耸动的轮廓，也能想象出李泰容的脸，太熟悉了，日日夜夜都在眼前。清秀，腼腆，善良的好学生李泰容，越来越漂亮的李泰容，伏在潮热的房间里，一下一下，舔着弟弟的阴茎。  
发涨的龟头被李泰容轻轻吮吸着，黄旭熙不安的身体里蠢动着不可告人的欲望，想要抓住李泰容的脖子把阴茎捅进他喉咙里的冲动，像静电一样在皮肤表面噼里啪啦爆裂。李泰容不会口交，只是在用吃冰淇淋球的口部动作设法取悦黄旭熙。淋满唾液的龟头散发着淡淡的腥味。黄旭熙还是没射。他不明白，回想起那些色情电影的片段，阴茎最终完全消失在女人的嘴里，他试着把龟头往喉咙里面含，结果直接呕出了声音。黄旭熙立刻抽出龟头想离开他的嘴，被他拼命含住，勃起得越来越大的阴茎逐渐把他的嘴巴填满了。  
口交一点都不好玩，下巴酸胀，舌头也被磨得发热。旭熙为什么还没有射出来？李泰容自怨自艾地想。黄旭熙拨开他的脑袋，“我自己来，嘴巴张开点。”李泰容紧张地等待着，黄旭熙把阴茎抽出去之后抓着李泰容把他拖回床头，“你怕不怕？”李泰容以为他要强迫自己再口交一次，小声说:“害怕…”但还是对着他张开了嘴巴。黄旭熙送进来的是自己的舌头。亲了他一会，黄旭熙把手指头伸进他嘴里掏他的口水，不知道抹到什么东西上面，然后握住他的腰，“腿并紧。”李泰容不知道黄旭熙要干什么。黄旭熙掀起他软下来的阴茎，慢慢插到他大腿中间。李泰容身体的其他地方基本已经消瘦到了平均水平以下，只有这里还覆盖着一层柔软的脂肪。黄旭熙慢慢挺起腰，阴茎贴着他的会阴干进来。口水的润滑作用极其有限，很快阴部就热辣辣的发涨。流着水的龟头每次都会从肛门上擦过去，没两下屁股缝里全都湿了。  
“难受就算了。”黄旭熙的声音很轻。  
李泰容着急地抓住黄旭熙抽走的阴茎，张开腿再次含着它。  
黄旭熙硬热的阴茎在肉围起的穴里不断进出，李泰容感觉腿中间好像长出了一张嘴，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，大张着肉厚的嘴唇，嘬弄黄旭熙阴茎上的血筋。黄旭熙发出李泰容从没听过的声音，像狗叫，两只大手紧紧抓着李泰容的屁股，像怕他跑了。他能往哪跑。床就是他和黄旭熙的家，床外边还有个更大的家，逃也逃不掉。  
为了转移对疼痛的注意，李泰容的脚趾开始在黄旭熙的小腿上爬山。脚踝上的疤是十一岁的时候带李泰容溜旱冰摔的，小腿上不长毛的一小块是被李泰容踩破的热水袋烫的，膝盖应该长好了吧，医生说膝盖骨伤不得，否则老了要受折磨。李泰容还没能想象出他们五十年后的脸孔，黄旭熙就抵在他屁股缝里射了，喷水一样，到底多久没自慰了。李泰容半躺着，精液沿阴部流到肛门上，他赶忙用手去接，不能弄脏床垫。拿纸擦肛门的时候纤维碰着皮肤有点痒，好像男人和男人做爱就是干这个地方。  
床上弥漫着汗臭。窗外一盏灯也看不到了。黄旭熙打开窗户，让风进来，吹散精液的腥味。黄旭熙从堆满衣服的上铺抽出两件自己换上，给李泰容拿了一件擦汗的，用手机照亮去找李泰容扔下床的衣服。  
“我骗你的…衣服在这。”李泰容从枕头下面抽出睡裤，朝黄旭熙舞了舞。黄旭熙一把夺过裤子，扔到上铺的角落里，挨着李泰容躺下，手在李泰容身上抓来抓去，脖子和胸口凉丝丝的，黄旭熙涂了点乳霜在他被咬肿的乳头上。黄旭熙比李泰容自己还清楚伤处在哪。上半身都涂过了，只剩双腿中间，李泰容赶忙捉住他的手，“好了好了。”一扭一扭穿内裤的时候，新长的嘴又呲开一条缝，喷出的热气瘙痒大腿根。  
床头的时钟静静的走针，兴奋的身体反而更难入睡。李泰容隐约有种感觉，他伸手去摸黄旭熙的脸，被他躲开，“旭熙，”黄旭熙的脸又湿又冷，“没关系的，没关系。”李泰容抱着他的肩膀，像挨打时那样护住他的脑袋，如同两个犯了错的孩子，在黑暗中等待良久，什么也没落下来。

李泰容要的很多。  
因为和原来的朋友断了联系，黄旭熙中考前两个月几乎天天呆在家里。他爸爸不信他在家肯干正事，让他不要总去打扰李泰容学习。他默不作声，每每还是趁爸爸瘫在沙发上酣睡跑进房间，反手锁好门。李泰容叫他十次，有一两次是真的教他写题。李丽方给他们俩承诺了升学礼物，一人一部新手机，两人都不要，李泰容想去更好的画室学画画，黄旭熙想要现金，折半也可以。  
李丽方最近很少回来，大段大段的时间都在外地。有时黄旭熙爸爸也跑得没影，他们猜他是找李丽方去了，因为他爸爸动不动就上李丽方上班的地方去吵，公司就不再派她去远的地方出差，一般都在邻近市。爸爸往往两三天后一无所获地回来，看到他们两谁都烦，他们就躲出去。躲到小旅店里头。开钟点房。去的次数多了也不避讳什么，同进同出。搞完了就趴在满是精液和汗斑的床单上做作业。总不能像一般情侣那样搂在一起消磨剩下的时间。黄旭熙每次都让李泰容把作业垫在他瘦板板的背上写，说这样本子不臭。李泰容用力地隔着纸在黄旭熙后心写字，祈求那些公式和定理能渗下去让他记在心里，考试的时候用得上。  
中考前一周李丽方从外地回来，说要给他们改善饮食，可她什么都不会。牛肉炒得像牛皮，黑乎乎的几大块，给李泰容嘴巴都磨破溃疡了。李丽方又煮汤为他消火，汤里杂七杂八加些药材，李泰容喝一口就差点吐出来。黄旭熙却吃得很香，边吃边说谢谢阿姨，逗得李丽方开怀，给了他不少零用钱。李泰容以为黄旭熙味觉坏了，结果到中考前一天黄旭熙开始拉肚子，一直拉到中考当天早晨。中考那几天黄旭熙去家附近的菜市场买了很多好肉好菜，惨白着脸亲自下厨，李丽方夸他什么时候学会做饭的，李泰容和黄旭熙都不吭声，不知怎么回答。  
黄旭熙还给李泰容买了一盒巧克力，让他慢慢吃。平时这个牌子李泰容都不舍得买，过年拿压岁钱也要考虑考虑。手掌大的正方形盒子上镶着乳白色的纸蕾丝，像蒙着一层雪。李泰容把几块银箔纸包的巧克力拿出来，单独收好盒子。  
李泰容根本忍不住，一晚上就把巧克力吃得精光。考最后一场的时候虫牙疼得他眼泪流。他一边捂住腮帮子一边写题，离收卷还有30分钟就提前交上去了。背起书包匆匆跑下楼，天阴沉沉的，黄旭熙站在花坛边上，低着头看蚂蚁搬家。  
家里静悄悄，没人迎接他们。黄旭熙想教李泰容做他们常吃的那几道小炒，李泰容不干，窝在沙发上看黄旭熙那几本卷边的漫画。黄旭熙明明也攒了不少钱，漫画却从来买不齐一整套。剧情都没头没尾的。  
“黄旭熙，最后这个小男孩回家了吗！”李泰容躺在沙发上喊。  
“你来厨房我告诉你。”  
“我不。”李泰容翻了个身，手指捻过薄薄的漫画纸，拆下反折的白色外皮想看看封面长什么样，一张卡片从扉页和书皮的夹缝里掉下来。很旧了。是上小学的时候才用的那种有花纹的便条纸。抬头上写着：给可爱的妈妈。没有正文。可能没想好写什么。李泰容小心翼翼地把便条纸放回去，看了一眼封皮，小男孩孤零零地站在街道中间，有许多西装革履的大人从他身边匆匆走过。  
“现在可以告诉我了吧。”李泰容蹲在垃圾桶旁边给土豆削皮。  
“呃，我也不知道，”黄旭熙说，“结局网上有，我没看。”  
“为什么？”  
“反正最后不是我想要的结局。”  
“你喜欢什么结局？”  
“好的。”  
“嗯……我猜猜，小男孩找到了他的家，他的爸爸妈妈弟弟妹妹全都围在桌边等他吃大餐？”  
“挺好，但不是真的。”  
“那就……回到空空如也的家，发现只有小狗在纸箱里等他。”  
“这个不错。”黄旭熙笑着说，“不如你以后去画漫画好了，所有我不喜欢的结局，你都能把它画成好结局。”  
“那不就成了蒙起眼睛骗自己了。”  
“不是骗人，是魔法。你不想学吗？”  
世界上应该没有魔法吧，如果有，那我手里的盐撒进锅里就可以把土豆变成龙虾，把我们的家变成豪华游艇，电风扇叶旋转成烟花，街道上的汽车喇叭出管弦乐，我们跳进波光粼粼的蓝色大海，你浮出水面，大笑着说好咸好咸。  
“很咸吗？”李泰容关上火。  
黄旭熙皱着脸舔舔上嘴唇的油花，“有点，你再翻两下。”  
他们哪也没去在家里呆到成绩公布，不知道是不是考试那几天黄旭熙蒸的鱼紧急增加了李泰容的智商，他考出超常发挥的分数，不用交钱就可以上本地比较好的高中。黄旭熙的成绩不看也罢，解题的心思有八成排泄在厕所。李丽方为表庆祝，带着他们去本地口碑最好的那家餐馆吃饭，结果忘了提前预约，光等号就等了快一个钟。黄旭熙爸爸等得极不耐烦，他还想晚上早点回家不耽误看球。服务生给他们带的位置离空调出风口很远，本就多汗体质的爸爸愈发躁动。旁边有一大桌人闹哄哄的，好像在庆祝生日。小寿星跟他们俩年龄相仿，被人群簇拥着把塑料刀摁进奶油蛋糕里。李泰容盯着看。  
“丽方，好巧哦！”  
从远处走过来一个瘦高的男人，兴高采烈地跟李丽方打招呼。“这就是你那两个大帅哥儿子？刚好我女儿也在这边过生日，过去吃蛋糕哇！”男人约莫四十出头，浓眉大眼，笑眯眯的眼角浮起三道皱纹。李丽方假意推脱两句，轻轻给黄旭熙使了个眼色。黄旭熙拉着李泰容站起来挪到隔壁桌，端起斟满橙汁的杯子：“祝你生日快乐。”李泰容忙学样把杯子也端起来，女孩惊讶地看着他俩，又看了看她爸爸，才弯腰给他们切蛋糕。李泰容的蛋糕好大一块，上面还有草莓。黄旭熙的那块只有一些压碎的瓦片巧克力。  
李泰容边用小叉子切草莓，边观察黄旭熙爸爸的脸色。他知道虽然黄旭熙冷静地吃着饭，其实和他关注着同一件事。草莓浇透糖浆，外甜里酸，李泰容眨着眼睛硬吞下去。他想过几天他自己的生日一定要请妈妈买当季水果蛋糕，水果都给黄旭熙吃。李丽方和笑脸叔叔一直谈生意上的事，像被叔叔影响了似的，眼角也生出好多皱纹。  
“妈的，这么硬的粉条，里面是不是加塑料了！”黄旭熙爸爸筷子一摔，差点弹到李泰容脸上，“叫服务员来。”  
“爸，”黄旭熙看了一眼李丽方，“反正今天这顿是阿姨请的，你就随便吃点。”  
“请客怎么，她不是我老婆？花冤枉钱吃烂饭店和我没关系？”  
“不好意思，我打扰你们了！”笑脸叔叔站起身，“丽方，下周开会的时候具体再聊。”  
李丽方欠身跟他道别，餐桌下的手紧紧按住爸爸，低声问：“这盘不合口的话，再叫份虾好了，你不是很爱吃吗？”爸爸在餐桌下踢黄旭熙，李泰容用手去护他的小腿，手背蹭上两道灰印子。黄旭熙站起来，朝过道尽头喊了一声服务员，没人理，他跨过爸爸的脚，朝收银台的方向走。李丽方也站起身跟他出去。炖锅冒着腾腾的白气，宽粉像淤积在河道里的尸身一样膨胀起来。李泰容很害怕，拿筷子把粉条压进红油汤里。  
等了五分钟他们都没回来，爸爸搁下筷子，李泰容以为他要找服务员的碴，他一眼不看服务员，直朝大门那边去。隔壁桌有人趔趄过来，把服务员才上的虾打翻了，幸好是塑料的。李泰容弯腰把虾一只只摆回盘。蛋糕因为靠近炖锅的火源，整个热化了，漂亮的奶油裱花塌成一张受难的人脸。李泰容伸出舌头舔奶油，用甜蜜中和恐惧。他一直盯着那个服务员看，生怕爸爸突然从哪个角落冲出来，朝他漫不经心的脸上揍一拳。服务员上班时间开小差，拿手机出来玩，指头在键盘上哔波按着，脸上忍不住笑。突然，他的笑脸僵成一张皮面具，像见了鬼似的攥着手机贴到墙上。一个蓬发的女幽灵跌跌撞撞跑进来，被扯断的长发颠簸到地上，泰容，快去拦你爸爸，别管我，快去！李泰容两手都是李丽方的鼻血，他跑到街上，蝉的尖啸齐耳切过去，他盲了一瞬间，用手遮挡时不小心把血抹到眼睛里。街道上的行人在极度炫目的白光下都没了脸。别人的家事，不好管吧！那也不能打孩子啊？小点声！待会连你一起打。因为看不清楚路，李泰容一路扶着人行道的护栏往前，好容易把黏糊糊的血眨掉，眼前成千上万只絮絮低语的飞虫，成堆挤在车站前。黄旭熙趴在盲道上。黑乎乎的飞虫黏在爸爸周围乱飞，被他粗暴地挥开。  
李泰容还来不及走到他面前，黄旭熙又被他从地上薅起来朝广告牌上撞。血溅在厚厚的亚克力板上，溅满“微笑牙医”女模特儿的脸。陈旧的广告纸向内翻卷，用微笑面对生活！女模特儿被一下下撞得别过脸去。李泰容猛地推开爸爸，爸爸掉进飞虫的旋涡，被飞虫捆住手脚。黄旭熙，黄旭熙……李泰容堵着他额头上的血口子，问周围的人借电话。飞虫听不懂人的语言，嗡嗡地鸣叫。只有一个小婴孩，装在婴儿车里，放声号叫。肉乎乎的小脚，讨厌飞虫似的，胡乱蹬踢着。车站的铁棚将天折去一角，落下一点阴凉，他们才不至于像奶油那样融化在街道上。他招手拦出租，呼啸而过的车辆始终不曾减慢一点速度，他滚烫的耳膜几乎要被蝉哭撕裂，一辆电紫色的出租在不远处缓缓停下。他扶着黄旭熙欲走，看见车门豁然打开，几个服务员把他妈妈抬了进去。  
医院里来了几个李泰容没怎么见过的亲戚，李泰容拎着从医院食堂的打的饭从他们中间挤过去。黄旭熙的额头缝了八针，被纱布包得严严实实，坐在床边听李丽方讲话。李丽方看见李泰容进来，忽然闭嘴不说了。黄旭熙也抬头看着他，很快又低下去。李丽方晕倒的主要原因并不是被打，这点李泰容清楚。他听到医生对李丽方说，肌瘤要是不好好治疗会恶变。原本怀着妹妹又失去妹妹的肚子被一团团肿瘤挤占，妹妹变成了肿瘤，李泰容不禁哆嗦。黄旭熙霍地起身，说，李阿姨，我先走了。大步迈出病房。李泰容追到门口，被李丽方叫住。李泰容捧着餐盒坐回她身边。  
“旭熙要去哪？”李泰容问。  
“旭熙要先回奶奶家。”  
“那我呢？我待会也去么。”  
李丽方摇摇头，慢慢地转动眼珠，端详自己青春貌美的儿子，声音羼满疲惫：“妈妈也没办法了，泰容。”  
李泰容直愣愣地看着李丽方，然后低下头，看着餐盒里黏稠的粥，圆胖的米粒紧挨着彼此，浮出白朦朦的米汤表面，无声嬉笑着。  
李丽方在李泰容高中附近租了房子，在家休息了半个月又回去跑业务。黄旭熙爸爸始终不同意离婚，姑且暂时分居着。黄旭熙的电话打不通，李泰容去他奶奶家找，人不在。又不敢回家找，只能在家附近的街道徘徊，问他们常吃的那家早点摊有没有见过他。从暑假一直找到开学，黄旭熙像蒸发了一样，找不到。  
李泰容一个多月几乎没睡过整觉，半夜醒来，总觉得有人在耳旁呼吸。新家的床比原来的柔软很多，在床上怎么摔，怎么滚都没有声音。他从床头翻到床尾，两条腿蹬来蹬去，枕头都被踩得没了形状。他期待有人捏他，掐他，喝他，甚至把他挤到床底下去。什么都没有，他咬着牙，眼泪浊流，房间静悄悄的，什么都没有。  
有一天，他鼓起勇气，问李丽方可不可以让黄旭熙来家里住，李丽方惊讶地看他，说，我以为你知道，是旭熙自己不愿意来。离婚的事仍没有下文，但偶尔偷听李丽方和亲戚通话，黄旭熙爸爸似有妥协，只是要讲条件。  
开学了李丽方也是日夜奔波，常常几天都不回来。李泰容买了本菜谱在家照着做，学来学去，都不得滋味，越做越难吃。他回想黄旭熙教他那些，拿笔在纸上誊写材料步骤，写着写着又哭起来，蜷在沙发上睡着了。梦里听见有人敲门。他揉着眼睛爬起身，从猫眼望出去，疑心耳朵听错。刚走开两步又听见叩叩声，他打开门，门底下被什么东西卡住推不开。李泰容探出身子捡起那捣乱的小东西，打开外面包着的报纸，被压皱的盒子露出来。是他藏在糖果盒里的蝴蝶戒指。他猛抬起头，四处张望，楼道里弥漫着不知谁家的熏香味。  
“黄旭熙！”他大喊。  
楼上乒呤哐啷滚下来一个旧炉子，里面的积灰倾泻而出，扬起半人高的烟雾。“哪个泼皮把我的炉掀了！”是楼上那个不好惹的大婶。李泰容急忙扶正铁炉，冲上面喊：“黄旭熙！快点下来！”一个瘦高的影子从李泰容边上闪过去，李泰容反手抓住他，拖着他往家里跑。进门的时候李泰容让门槛绊了个跟头，差点把黄旭熙裤子拽掉。黄旭熙一手扯裤腰带，一手拉起李泰容。和着屋外大婶骂骂咧咧的声音，黄旭熙低声说：“你好像瘦了。”  
黄旭熙才瘦。一个多月见不着，鼻子眼都长变了。李泰容狼狈地从地上爬起来，两人牛眼互瞪，半天无话。黄旭熙貌似想走，李泰容一把揪住他的胳膊，“我也有东西要给你！”把黄旭熙摁在沙发上，李泰容匆匆跑进房间。可他哪有黄旭熙的东西，走的时候匆匆忙忙，连自己的个人物品都没收拾好。他硬是从书架上抽出一本平时照着临摹的风景画册，揣在怀里带出去递给黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙不买账，难得地笑了一下，眉骨上的疤痕也随之耸起，“不用了。不管是不是我的现在都送给你，我要走了。”“等等！”李泰容急得发汗，幸好黄旭熙的肚子咕噜响了一声，他垂下头，李泰容立即说：“你等着！”冲到厨房把中午做的炒面，两只预备着晚上吃的鸡翅都端出来。又把电视打开。天气预报播送着夜间降雨的新闻。  
“怎么了？不好吃吗？”黄旭熙吃得很慢，李泰容看不清黄旭熙的脸色，伸手去够他的餐盘。黄旭熙抱着盘子往后躲，猛塞了两筷炒面，吃得太急，剧烈地咳嗽起来。李泰容猜他大概被炒料里的花椒壳呛着了，伸手替他拍背。黄旭熙的背部猛烈起伏了两下，拼命吞咽面条。“旭熙，难受就吐出来吧！”李泰容双手捧着伸到黄旭熙面前，黄旭熙使劲摇头，三两口把剩下的一点面条吃完，站起身说：“我先走了，下午……要补习。”李泰容站起身抓了个空，黄旭熙已经跑到玄关打开大门，半只脚踏在外面，突然想起什么似的，说：“别和阿姨说我来过。”李泰容哑口无言，大门背后挂的日历被关门动作冲击得晃荡两下，啪地掉到地上。  
仅相隔十分钟，气象播报员再次播送暴雨预警。室内几乎已经黑得不见五指。李泰容从置物架上取下钥匙，拿上黑色大伞开门追了出去。刚走出小区大门，雨就哗啦啦地落下来，犹如无数个巨型弹珠前赴后继地砸向李泰容。脆弱的伞面不断承受着暴雨的殴打，李泰容的鞋子和裤子顷刻间被溅湿。李泰容焦急地扫视着街道两旁商店屋檐下避雨的人群，没有找到黄旭熙。他只好边打电话边继续向前，淌过积满污水的狭窄车道，远远地看见人行天桥上有个人扒在护栏边，倾身朝下望去，像要跳桥。李泰容有点近视，他眯着眼，视线难以穿过乱雨辨识出那个人的身份。突然，从桥上落下一团褐色的饼状物，掉在马路上被电动车碾了过去，像是鸟巢。李泰容凑近天桥的阶梯，一颗歪斜的刺楸从桥体后面露出来，那个人正极力伸长手臂去触碰树杈间的某个东西。李泰容看清了那人的外貌，顿时吓得面无血色，大叫：“黄旭熙——！”扔下雨伞连滚带爬地冲上台阶，一把抱住大半个身子都探出去的黄旭熙。黄旭熙被他撞得朝左边一歪，手里的东西差点掉下去，幸好他手快立马接住。两个人像烂泥巴一样摔到地上，半天才能动弹。李泰容惊魂甫定地瞪着他，黄旭熙浑身抖得厉害，不知是吓的还是被雨淋的。他慢慢地把僵硬的胳膊折向李泰容，摊开手，里面俯卧着一只麻雀。  
黄旭熙半天说不出话，李泰容凑近麻雀，麻雀的胸脯微弱地起伏着，“没事了旭熙……小鸟没事。”黄旭熙用手背抹了抹眼睛，从地上慢慢站起来，暴雨冲刷出某种真空，衣服像磨盘一样碾压在皮肤上，让人无法呼吸。黄旭熙小心翼翼地捧着麻雀，拖着步子朝台阶的方向走。李泰容想去把伞拿回来，伞却已经被风吹走了。笔直向下的阶梯通向一片黄浊的汪洋。李泰容回头看着黄旭熙，他额头上的疤像一只被雨逼出爬出土壤的暗红色蚯蚓，痛苦地在眉弓上扭动着。雨水将他的号哭从张大到极限的嘴巴里活活剥除。  
回到家，李泰容在玄关脱光了衣服，扔进门口给长柄伞沥水的空垃圾桶里，扭头要脱黄旭熙的。黄旭熙挣扎了两下，从他胳膊下面钻出来，说：先救小鸟。李泰容朝他伸手，示意他把小鸟放上来。“我去找棉签和纱布，把衣服都脱了再进来，地上沾水很难干。”李泰容用旧短袖给麻雀堆了张病床，放在客厅的茶几上。黄旭熙从玄关的影子里走出来，湿淋淋的内裤直淌水，像尿了一路。他低头看了看地上的水渍，又把内裤脱掉，放回门口。两个人光着身子，在闷热的室内研究救助小鸟的方法。  
李泰容趴在沙发上，用手机上网查本地的鸟类救助站信息。点了好几个网站都直接跳到垃圾页面去，干脆把手机扔沙发上不找了。他挪到黄旭熙身边，挨着他的肩膀，看他给小鸟翅膀包纱布。翅膀的伤只有米粒大，黄旭熙缠了足足三层。麻雀眼睛上也蒙着细细一条，黄旭熙说这样能安抚小鸟。除去那块小伤口外，其他污渍基本上都是沾的泥巴，会这么虚弱应该是被暴雨惊吓的。李泰容站起身，说:“一起洗澡吧，今天没烧水，轮流洗水会不够。”黄旭熙默默跟着他到卫生间。出租屋的卫生间窄得转不过身，莲蓬头旁边是陈旧的蹲便。李泰容取下一条毛巾，打开热水，跟黄旭熙一起站在淋浴下。黄旭熙没有动，低着头，看着泥水从脚趾的缝隙里流向排水口。李泰容用湿润的毛巾揩拭黄旭熙的手臂，问他：“翘掉补习爸爸会骂你吗？”黄旭熙不做声。李泰容又问:“是骗人的对吧？根本没有什么补习班。李泰容把毛巾折起来，捂在黄旭熙脸上，热敷他哭肿的眼睛。毛巾后面响起瓮瓮的声音:“嗯。”“现在在哪上学？”“不上学了。”“住哪里？”“外面。”“哪？”“朋友家。”“以前那群朋友？”他使劲用手搓洗黄旭熙脖子后面那块容易积汗垢的地方，搓得皮肤通红，才搓出黄旭熙的回答：“不是，网吧的朋友。”“所以你这么长时间都在网吧生活？”“周末回家的。”李泰容扶着他的肩膀将他调转过去，看见他左肩胛的位置有一块不小的疮疤，硬痂被剥掉一半，露出鲜红的嫩肉。“这里怎么回事？好像在发炎。”李泰容用手指触在疮疤上方，“嗯……缝针那天没感觉疼，回家才发现。伤口老是痒，睡觉的时候不小心挠破了……”沿着疮疤往下，肋骨附近横亘着几道淡淡的紫淤，腰上有些新擦伤。再往下，是他熟悉的那个扁扁的屁股，瘢疤的膝盖，瘦骨嶙峋的脚腕。  
李泰容突然从后面用手臂箍住他，抱着使劲左右摇，黄旭熙扭脸看他，挣开一只手在他脸上揉，把水珠都揉到他眼睛里去，“干什么呀……好疼！”李泰容捂着脸，头顶滴下来凉冰冰的香波，黄旭熙把他的头发全推上去搓出泡沫，水混着泡泡流到脸上，眼睛睁不开，“头发这么长也不剪。”“啊……不剪，上次去理发店问，做发型的人说我头发太短了，染头发不划算。我好不容易才留到这么长的，热死了。”黄旭熙的手在他耳朵上揉，用力拉扯他两边耳垂，像要把他变成无忧的佛陀。“学校怎么样？考试难吗？”“我开学测验考了五百多名。”“挺好的。”“好什么呀，高一总共也就一千人。”黄旭熙难得笑了一下，李泰容紧接着说：“也有人初中学习不怎么样，高中突然变厉害的，对吧？”黄旭熙没应这个问题，转而问：“交朋友了没有？”  
水哗啦哗啦的流到地面上，李泰容看着他，用眼睛说：你不是都知道吗？  
“多交点朋友吧。”黄旭熙用手掌轻轻抹着李泰容的眼皮。  
头上的泡沫太多了，李泰容冲了几遍还是觉得发梢滑腻。幸好李泰容肩膀挺宽，黄旭熙穿他的衣服也不算难看。李泰容的房间像个小储藏室，床铺在地上，一面是墙壁，一面是写作业的矮桌。李泰容整个人钻进衣柜里给他找裤子，“长裤都没法穿，就穿短的吧？”背后半天没人吱声。李泰容弯着腰找了好一会，才找到一条发旧的运动短裤，探出脑袋来看，黄旭熙人已经不见了。他忙走到客厅去，看见黄旭熙取下湿透的裤子重新套上，抱着鸟窝准备离开。  
“黄旭熙，小鸟怎么办啊！”  
“死不了的。”黄旭熙拉开大门。  
李丽方站在门外掏钥匙，看见黄旭熙楞了一下。黄旭熙低下头。  
“堵门口干吗？想帮阿姨倒垃圾？”李丽方拿走他手里的鸟窝，低头瞧了一眼，“那就快去快回吧？待会上来吃阿姨买的小笼包。”李丽方给黄旭熙让开一条路，黄旭熙站了几秒钟，弯腰把门口的两袋垃圾提起来，匆匆下楼去。  
“好不容易才留住他的……”李泰容从李丽方手里接过装满蔬菜的塑胶袋，李丽方走进玄关，反手把门掩住，轻声说：“没事，他待会肯定会回来。今天离婚办下来了，旭熙的事他自己可能还不知道。”  
“怎么了？”  
“他爸爸不要他的抚养权。”  
“那旭熙怎么办？”  
“不知道，也许回他奶奶家……”  
“我来想办法！”李泰容把塑胶袋里的牛奶拿出来，拿起一高一矮两个倒扣在托盘里的杯子，倒了满满两大杯。  
沉默地吃过饭，黄旭熙躲在房间里照料小鸟不肯出来，一直到晚上睡觉的时候没办法，才捧着小鸟的窝走到客厅。沙发上的布罩子全给拆掉了，露出米黄色的海棉内芯。李泰容叼着牙刷从厕所里探出头，“你先进去睡吧！”“沙发怎么了。”“很脏呀，拿去洗了。”“这么大的雨……”雨水啪嗒啪嗒敲响屋外的铁皮顶。黄旭熙走到盥洗台旁边，有给他准备的牙具和毛巾，毛巾并不是新的，但很干净。  
房间的地面是一整张床，花花绿绿的泡沫垫散发出干燥的塑胶味。睡一个人勉强，睡两个人要把腿架在对方身上。李泰容还像往常那样伸展着四肢，却一点没有碰到黄旭熙。他直起身，拉开窄窄的窗帘，屋外的光线钻进来，黄旭熙倚在墙角睡着了。  
黄旭熙睡觉轻，眼皮感到光线就立刻张开。李泰容爬到他旁边，“躺下呀，这样睡骨头会断。”黄旭熙很不顺从，李泰容也拖不动他，但人好歹是躺下了。黄旭熙睡在李泰容脚的位置，脑袋压在他脚背上。  
“阿姨的伤恢复得怎么样？”  
“都是淤伤，已经看不太出来了。”  
静了好一会。  
“对不起。”黄旭熙爬起来，挨近李泰容躺下，重复说：“对不起，泰容。”  
房间一片漆黑，李泰容感到那条疤随着他牵拉嘴唇而生动，沿着鼻梁滑向下巴，在黄旭熙身上爬来爬去。必须要抓住它。李泰容的手攀到黄旭熙身上，指头匍匐在皮肤表面，感受着蚯蚓的动静。警觉的蚯蚓迅速钻进土壤消失了。一想到蚯蚓可能随时会从黄旭熙的眼球、鼻孔或者口腔里钻出来，他害怕地紧紧抓住黄旭熙的身体，好像那种压力能迫使蚯蚓在他体内暂时蛰伏，不至于让他成为千疮百孔的虫穴。  
黄旭熙曲起双腿，把李泰容的上半身整个抱住，疤痕又变回了眉弓上无情感的标记，时间流逝的注脚。李泰容用手指来回描那道疤，“最近做了很多梦……旭熙也会吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“都是什么样的？”  
“很多，因为总是被人打断，所以醒来都不记得了。只有一个例外。大概梦到了两三回，闭上眼睛就能想起那个画面。”  
“你还记得我们去过的那间寺庙吧？梦里那座寺庙好奇怪，到处都挤满了人。我连落脚的地方都没有，被人群推来推去。天井里那口放生池底铺满了钱，密密麻麻的圆形连成片，几乎没有给鱼呼吸的地方。我记得我是和你一起来的，但在梦里到处都找不到你。寺庙里的人都很熟悉，我还看到我小学时的朋友。先遇到九岁的他，然后遇到看起来像是十四或者十五岁的他，虽然小学之后我们再没见过了，但凭五官判断那就是他长大后的样子。  
“因为混在拜神的人群里，他们似乎误会我也要进正殿去，从后面拼命推我。正殿里的人比外面还多，大家都对着神像磕头，因为不停磕头，脖子连在一起像海浪一样。地上都是香灰，燃烧的白烟倒流进插满供香的炉鼎里，供香一株接一株疯狂地繁殖，很快就从炉子里掉到地上。浓烟弥漫，四周的黄幡下摆都给熏成白色。一般不是会变黑吗？梦里到处都很白，慢慢的周围所有的东西都被烟给吞掉了，只有神像还维持着原来的样子。  
“于是，我就看向了摆的很高的那座神，神还和以前一样，对我笑着。逆着光周围又白朦朦的，看不清他的脸。我走近了一点，他的那东西突然变得很大，又粗又翘，正常人梦到自己的那东西不奇怪，可是那不是我的。突然整个神像开始膨胀，迅速冲破了屋顶，肥胖的腿也从袍子里伸出来，我怕被他压在下面，就抓着他的衣服向上爬。神像越来越大，越来越大，最后变得像座巨大的山。我费尽了力气，还是离他的脸越来越远。我爬不动了，松开了抓着他衣服的手。  
“我以为我会在掉下去的时候醒过来，结果落在很柔软的一双手掌里。神变成了小孩。活生生的。小孩的神对我露出了珍视的表情，然后张开了嘴巴。  
“那个小孩长着你的脸。在我被吞下去之后，滑到肠子里之前，我才意识到那是你。  
“很奇怪的梦对吧？我怎么会做这种梦？我是不是病了？”  
那之后黄旭熙不是每晚都会回来住，但渐渐开始回复李泰容的短信了。打电话还是不接，短信大概隔半天回一次，人在哪不知道。每次回复李泰容的都是转发当天的天气警报，或者从哪粘贴来的网络旧笑话，后面加上自己打的三个字：“好笑哦”。隔周他有三天都没回来。李泰容半夜偷偷给他打电话，电话接通了，但是个不认识的男人。那边“喂”了两下，电话就被抢走了，但没挂断，李泰容本来也没想电话能接通，抱着电话半天不知道说什么。李丽方就睡在隔壁，隔音很差，他稍微发出点动静都可能被她听到。等了一分钟，黄旭熙问：有什么事？李泰容用气声问你在哪。电话那头黄旭熙好像在走路，从安静的室内走到了充满蝈蝈叫声的户外，说：你大声一点。李泰容用手捂住嘴巴和手机听筒讲话。黄旭熙沉默了几秒，那头突然有人大喊黄旭熙回去干活了！黄旭熙嘴上答应着，对李泰容说：别好奇了，我好着呢。  
李泰容怕黄旭熙被黑工厂威胁去做童工，趁他半夜溜出门的时候偷偷跟在他后面。看见黄旭熙上了一辆专程接送的大巴，赶忙拦下出租车跟上他。大巴跨越半个城市，开到郊外还没停。瞪着计价器上血红的价格数字，李泰容以为自己的眼睛也会跟着出血。他出门的时候身上只带了不到一百块，下车时跟司机讨价还价耽误了一会，转眼跟丢了大巴。李泰容站在马路边上左看右看，街道基本都熄灭了，只有不远处貌似仓库的建筑还灯火通明。  
李泰容在仓库院子外面逗留了一会，刚才那辆大巴果然从里面开了出来，径直驶离。他蹑手蹑脚地贴着花坛边溜进院子。  
黄旭熙今晚要盘两个区的书，还得捡一部分送到一楼去。白天因为李泰容一直缠着他，他没能睡上觉，现在整个人精神恍惚，好几次差点把书的库存点错。积存在二楼库房最深处两个区的书覆满灰尘，隔着外套也让他浑身过敏。他不断地用肩膀磨蹭发痒的下颌，半蹲在书架底层前面，一本一本看过去。感觉困的时候他喜欢哼歌，当然不能哼出声音。  
小时候他觉得自己应该能做歌手，去亲戚家拜年的时候顺走过一盘上世纪末金曲VCD，趁爸爸不在家的时候偷放碟片学唱歌。事情很快被亲戚以较委婉的方式告知了爸爸，黄旭熙挨了有记忆以来最痛的一次打，比挨打更可怕的是打完之后把他锁在走廊上关了整夜。当晚嗓子就哭破了，隔天同学都笑他小黑鸭子。碟片被送走了，旋律还留在脑中，想听的时候随时可以在体内播放。但很快他就听厌了。他打起妈妈留下那部录音机的主意。  
他攒了好久的钱，买了一盒新世纪流行歌精选录音带。这次躲得远远的，在小区倒垃圾的地方把偷拿的录音机打开，放进磁带。结果怎么都放不出声音，他拍拍打打，好不容易有点声，声音小得可怜。附近的垃圾臭烘烘的，还有只狗在厨余里刨晚饭吃。他不耐烦地砸了录音机一下，结果磁带里的人突然像被掐住脖子一样尖叫起来，黑色的磁性带被录音机绞碎、吞噬，磁带仓嗡嗡震颤，黄旭熙拼了命也打不开，胸中燃起怒火，一脚把录音机踢飞。狗也吓跑了。  
录音机张着嘴，往外喷吐被绞烂的黑色磁带。像极妈妈被揍倒在地的样子。黄旭熙捂着脸大哭起来。  
他很久没有听过流行歌，默唱的都是好久以前的曲子。今天在他大脑里不断重复的是李泰容白天看的动画片片尾曲。因为休息日一天看了太多集，几乎每句歌词黄旭熙都能想起一点。他一直在屋里算账，大概干到这个月底就能把欠网吧老板的医药费和餐费还上。李泰容看得专注，好几次黄旭熙走出去都没注意到。黄旭熙经过的时候，忍不住去看他毛绒绒的头顶。被电视机的光照亮一圈毛边，像不知道被谁遗落在沙发上的小玩具。黄旭熙凑近他的脑袋，听到他嘴里在舔什么东西的声音。可能是牛奶糖。香甜的气味烘热黄旭熙的双眼，电视上胖墩墩的小熊跳跃溪涧的画面蒙上一层雾。黄旭熙知道他的皮肤是多柔软的床，知道他的嘴巴里盛满了糖浆，知道他肚脐的准确位置，知道他身上哪处缝隙最敏感。熟悉你从小玩到大的玩具熊是再正常不过的事情，可有一天玩具突然对你说他要爱，他要欲，你一定会以为你或者他其中一个疯了。因为他只是玩具而已，所以疯的肯定是你。  
我疯了吗？黄旭熙问自己。  
黄旭熙把盘点机放在书架的空位上，竖起耳朵又听了一遍。一点半。他的意识已经很难聚集成一块可供驱使的整体。他刚才幻听了李泰容的声音。他张大嘴巴拼命打呵欠，好憋出两滴泪来湿润眼球。一个轻巧的人影从不远处的走道跳过去，这次他亲眼看到了李泰容的幻影。我确实有病。黄旭熙低头查看显示屏上待清点书目的大致数量。旭熙，旭熙……黄旭熙怀疑自己是太想睡觉了，所以才会听到李泰容在被窝里喊他的声音。他走到墙角搬来一把铝合金梯子，准备踩上去清点书架高层的半排书。他打开梯子，测试梯子的稳定性，检查好没有松动的螺丝。一只脚先踩上去，幻觉越来越严重，感觉李泰容不时从临近书架走过，明明挡得严严实实，怎么可能知道对面那个人的脸。两只脚都悬空了。梯子颤颤巍巍，他不得不稍微扶住书架以维持平衡。盘点机落在书架中间，他努力伸手拨开倒得乱七八糟的各种杂物，金属梯子底部稍微挪动了位置。书架上层的书都是些大部头的医学书，每本都厚得像铺路砖。有一本薄册子被夹在两本厚书之间，他看不清书的名字。只好伸手去抽。使出浑身力气把书一下子抽了出来，身体却受惯性作用朝后倒去。他的手在半空挥舞了一下，身体被一块硬东西缓冲在半空，有人在下面顶住了他的背。  
“好痛啊……”是个会说话的东西。  
那人慢慢扶着黄旭熙的胳膊把他推回摇摇欲坠的梯子上，梯子失去重心整个垮下来，幸好黄旭熙反应及时，从梯子上跳下，倒是那个帮他的人被歪斜的梯子砸个正着。李泰容半边刘海被黄旭熙掉下来那一下铲得整个翻起来，露出红红的额头。黄旭熙赶忙过去把梯子拉起来，伸手摸了摸李泰容。  
“你怎么跑这来了？”  
“我怕你被人绑架到黑工厂做白工。”  
“是不想一个人睡觉吧。”黄旭熙低声说。  
“有点。”李泰容重新打开梯子，“要我帮你吗？”  
“你就这样跑出来，阿姨担心死了。”  
“妈妈睡得很熟，起床看到我不在也只会以为我吃早饭去了。”  
“怎么找到这边来的啊？从我出门就跟着？那你刚一个多小时都在搞什么？”  
“找你呀。我专门推了辆分拣车在书架中间走，假装也是来这干活的。结果一楼那个库房管理以为我偷懒，塞给我好长一张单子让我去拣书。幸好单子上有一本书在二楼，不然你刚才肯定就摔了……”  
“哦，多谢。”黄旭熙揉了揉刚才撞到李泰容的肩膀，“不过这有监控，没法偷懒。要不……你稍微帮我盘一部分书吧，等我过去拿盘点机来给你。”  
李泰容用手摸了脏书又摸脸，鼻子上满是灰印子。盘一会他就走神了，开始翻开一本没塑封的书看。偌大的书库静悄悄的，偶尔有人走过，他就紧张地把书塞回书架上。等没人了又拿出来继续看。  
“晚上要通宵的，你能行吗？”黄旭熙半天没听到李泰容按盘点器按钮的声音。  
“能行。”过了几秒。“不行……好困啊。”  
“再坚持一会，还有十几分钟就休息了。”  
“可以回家了吗？”  
“没有，早上8点才能走。”黄旭熙扭头看了一眼顾不上脏整个脑袋抵在书架上的李泰容，“你敢不敢自己回家？”  
“没有钱……打车好贵。”  
“也是。”  
李泰容想起什么，突然来了精神：“等会你请我吃烧烤好不好。”  
“这附近有烧烤店？”  
“有啊！离这没多远，除了这里就是那家烧烤店还亮着灯。好像营业到四点。”  
“想吃什么。”  
“烤蘑菇！”  
“肉串不好吃吗？”  
“就想吃烤蘑菇。”  
刚出库房大门，李泰容就被风吹得连打三个大喷嚏。熬夜的时候包括免疫在内所有东西都在下降，对温度的感知异常敏感。黄旭熙跟着李泰容走了十分钟，忍不住问：“真的有烧烤店？”  
“有啊。”李泰容吃力地回忆刚才看过的街道，“我们再往前走一个路灯。”  
走过两个路灯，再拐弯，再上天桥，再过人行横道，库房的灯光沉没到地平线以下。暖黄色的路灯像从他们的脚印里长出的巨型黄色水仙，孤单地矗立在黑夜王国的土壤上。找了将近二十分钟，休息时间很快要结束了。“回去吧。”“再找找看……我好饿。”借着灯光李泰容隐约看到黄旭熙眼睛里有血丝。“不饿了……回去吧。”他们本以为牵着光的手就可以找到折返的路，奈何水仙的生长本就不依托于他们的愿望，灯光筑起一座迷宫，他们按原来的路走不回去了。  
“旭熙……你对这附近不熟吗？”  
“我第一次来。”  
“好怕……不会是因为那个吧……鬼怪什么的。”  
“你在哪呢。”  
“这边！”  
黄旭熙把他的手牵起来，慢慢朝前走着。主要是太困了，怕走快会摔跤。  
“小学以后完全没跟人牵过手，好怪，像要一起上台领奖状似的。”  
“和女朋友也不牵吗？”  
“不牵，我手容易出汗。”  
根本是骗人，黄旭熙的手心又干又热，手的大小已经和成年人差不多。头一次不是在床上抓着手。虽然还是在夜里，总是在夜里。因为库房位于这两年才建好的开发区，商户都很稀少，居民就更不必说。整条街就像不断重复的某个片段，到处都长得差不多。  
“对不起，旭熙……会不会害得你被老板骂？”  
“查岗的现在大概在清算没按时返岗的人头。”黄旭熙抓着李泰容的手挠了两下他的手心，“还好啦，最多扣一半工钱。”  
“买车的钱还差多少？”  
“之前少说也能装个底盘外加车座，从医院回去之后又打了我好几次，买车基金花得只剩四只车胎。实在不行只能给装点木头当板车拉了。”黄旭熙拖着李泰容的手伸到半空，“突突突”地向前推，“卖水果那种推车，见过没有？”  
李泰容本来被逗笑了，笑着笑着脸垮下来，撇着嘴：“旭熙，生你的妈妈现在在哪？既然爸爸对你这么坏，干脆去找妈妈吧。”  
“不知道。小学上到一半她就不声不响地消失了，我爸说她……不要脸，搞外遇，找到新男人立刻抛下我们父子。”  
李泰容的手指轻轻抚摸黄旭熙的掌心，“真是这样吗？”  
“我小时候还以为是我爸把她杀了，然后找个地方偷偷藏起来。因为我家柜子的高处放了好多我妈以前用的东西。连手机和身份证都有。然后……有天我坐车去奶奶家，经过一条十字路口的时候，忽然在车窗外看到一个很像我妈的人。当时我好着急，车窗给锁住了，我只能使劲拍窗户。我问司机能不能让我下车，他骂我，我当时好像还哭了。他被我吵得没办法才把我放下车。人行道刚好绿灯了，她就扭头跟人说了句话，然后……然后有个男的抱着个小孩走到她旁边。我当时好尴尬啊，赶紧跑到垃圾桶旁边假装要吐痰。我憋了半天，也只分泌出一丁点唾沫，都还不够弄湿我的嘴皮。我就抱着垃圾桶，眼睁睁看着他们走远。那天我身上只有一块钱，中途跳车，就没钱再坐了。最后只能走路去奶奶家。刚才我们是左拐没错吧？”  
李泰容如梦初醒，抬头看了一眼黑乎乎的路标，“哦……是吗？我记得是过天桥来着。”  
“那听你的。”黄旭熙跳上天桥的台阶，手还拉着李泰容，李泰容被他拽得朝前趔趄，差点跪在台阶上。黄旭熙赶紧蹲下来跟他说对不起，把他从地上捞起来。走在天桥上，李泰容不知为什么突然停住了。他朝街道上眺望，指着黑暗中某个方向说：“黄旭熙！你看那。我就知道我没记错，是烧烤店！”李泰容手指的位置有一团模糊的白光，非常暗淡，很像星星燃烧到最后剩下的余辉。李泰容雀跃地从天桥上跑过去，迫不及待要去追赶落在黑色荒野上的星星。黄旭熙望着他的背影，问：“李泰容，当时我在桥上，你真以为我要自杀啊？”  
“哈？”李泰容回头看他一眼，返回来推着他往前走。  
“有钱人才自杀呢，我不自杀。”  
“瞎说！我呸，呸呸。”  
黄旭熙嘿嘿笑着，手掌来回穿过路灯投在街道上的黄色光柱，“要是这些都是黄金瀑布就好了，我这件裤子防水，裤兜又大又深。”  
烧烤店准备打烊了，烧烤架里的木炭被余热烘烤，发出咝咝的声音。虽然黄旭熙带了点钱，但菜已经全部卖光，连点葱头都不剩。李泰容探着身子朝店里张望，冰柜也空空如也。  
黄旭熙拉着老板走到一边，低声说：“拜托你了老板，我哥哥很饿呀。待会我们还得回去工作。”他看了看屋外七零八落的各种烧烤设备和桌椅，“要不我帮你收拾东西，出双份的钱，麻烦你做点什么给他吃吧。”  
“呃……”老板露出不好意思的表情，“钱就不用了。没什么好东西，只有一块我本来准备带回去自己吃的豆腐，放得稍微有点不新鲜，你们介不介意？”  
老板准备烤豆腐的时候，黄旭熙就在外面收拾烧烤架。李泰容跟着码放塑料凳子。李泰容抢着干黄旭熙要干的活，反而碍了他的事。黄旭熙索性一下抓着他扛起来放在码得高高的那摞塑料凳上。  
“干什么呀，”李泰容像小孩儿似的翘起脚，挪动屁股想往下跳，“好晃……旭熙你别走……扶我，凳子要塌了。”  
黄旭熙没搭理他，把所有东西收好立在墙边，走到李泰容面前伸手给他抓，李泰容才脱离塑料积木的险境。  
“旭熙干脆就在我们家住下吧。别再回去了。”  
烧烤店老板在里面喊他们，黄旭熙漫不经心地回答道：“我看着办。”  
烤豆腐放这么多辣椒是正常的吗？李泰容跟黄旭熙好不容易按烧烤店老板指的方向找到库房，却在擅自离岗原因上百口莫辩。李泰容的嘴唇又红又肿，挨骂的时候忍不住发出“嘶——哈”的气声缓解辛辣劲儿。李泰容嘴笨，本来还想把责任揽到自己身上，结果没说两句就露馅了，差点被仓库管理员赶出去。黄旭熙社会经验稍微丰富点，又比他会赔笑脸，好说歹说才留住剩下三分之一工资。就当熬夜赚了一顿饭钱。  
本来李泰容也不是他们雇来的临时工，又有摄像头监视他们的动作，管理后半夜几乎不到黄旭熙负责的这片区域转悠。李泰容心安理得地趴在黄旭熙背上睡起觉来。等到八点钟下班的时候，整个人已飘飘然不知身在何处，走路也走不成直线。因为一直和黄旭熙念叨着好困想回家，黄旭熙就没等其他人一块，草草在打卡簿上签了个名就走了。  
库房周围一两公里的范围都没有车站。黄旭熙半抱半背一直把他驮到车上，挑了个靠窗户的位置坐下。昨天还在下雨，今天艳阳高照，他们又不凑巧坐在向阳那边，晒得黄旭熙睁不开眼。本来李泰容坐在靠过道的位置，整个人扒在黄旭熙身上。他们在始发站上车，乘客愈来愈多，好多人以为李泰容的位置没人坐——毕竟他屁股占的地方太小了，又像婴儿似的搂着黄旭熙。好几次差点有大爷一屁股坐在他膝盖上。黄旭熙迫不得已和他交换了位置。没两分钟他又被太阳晒醒，嘴里嚷嚷好热。黄旭熙用手遮住他的眼睛，他的脑袋颠来颠去，经过路面坑陷的地带时干脆整个人被颠离座位又砸在玻璃窗上。李泰容抱着脑袋呜呜叫，黄旭熙冲司机大喊：师傅开慢点行不行！司机回头骂得比他还大声：学生上学迟到了你替人家写检查？周围人哄笑一团。  
“算了旭熙……我们还有多久能到？”  
黄旭熙本来就热得心烦，抬头看了一眼公交路线牌，“至少得一小时。”李泰容连抱怨的声音都发不出来了，整个人软得像泥巴糊在黄旭熙身上。  
车窗外突然飘起雨点，迅速把公路浸湿了。太阳明明还高挂在天上，眼前全是像物理课三棱镜折射出的那种强烈的彩光。雨势很快就凶猛起来，街上的人像小动物一样被驱赶得到处乱窜。黄旭熙望着窗外的奇景，咯咯发笑。李泰容的头像敲钟一样在玻璃窗上乱撞，还是克服不了困意迷迷糊糊地又睡过去。黄旭熙扶着李泰容的肩膀，拉开车窗，凉爽湿润的风吻过他的脸，轻捷地越过乘客们的头顶，穿过车厢从另一侧钻了出去。黄旭熙也想睡觉。他用手掌护着李泰容的后脑勺，让他的脸枕在自己手臂内侧靠胸口的位置。李泰容呼出的热气，李泰容流的口水，也许一会就会渗入他的衣服。第一次在白天而不是夜晚搂着李泰容睡觉。他把鼻子贴在李泰容头顶，然后亲了他头发一下。车里有大爷在用收音机听广播，有两个女学生在聊新买的唇膏，有一个很小的孩子把塑料鱼缸放在座位上而自己站着。到站时车门向两侧掣开，金属伞尖踢踢踏踏如列队的锡兵走过银光闪闪的车厢地板。黄旭熙缓缓地阖起眼帘，抱着李泰容像种子般下沉进梦与现实交界处的土壤。周遭的一切逐渐融化、混淆，聚集成引导他们进入梦王国的黏稠介质。在更黑的黑夜来临之前，在现实彻底变成梦境之前，黄旭熙学会了祈祷的方法。  
他不断祈祷，他们不断下沉，直到被巨大的噩梦卵泡吞噬。  
天气彻底转凉前，带有夏季余热的最后一天，李泰容放学回家的时候看到一幅奇景。黄旭熙跪在地上给李丽方磕了几个头，站在玄关的李泰容和站在客厅里的李丽方同时被吓住，半天才行动起来。李丽方揉着黄旭熙的脑袋，问他为什么做傻事。黄旭熙没有回答，而是从背着的挎包里拿出一个塑料袋，从里面掏出一沓现金。很厚一沓，至少上百张，李泰容吃惊得鞋子脱一半又穿了回去。黄旭熙说：“阿姨，这是我替我爸赔你的医药费，我知道根本不够，但是我暂时只有这么多，等我以后挣钱了再给你。剩下的一半，是我凑的学费。我想麻烦阿姨帮我找找还有没有学校可以收我。”  
他把钱猛塞到李丽方手里，向她鞠了一躬，“谢谢阿姨。”不等李丽方反应他就先跑进了李泰容房间。李丽方的视线从远处移向玄关，和李泰容面面相觑。  
“喂，黄旭熙……你怎么啦？”李泰容走进房间，看见黄旭熙正从挎包里向外拿练习册。李泰容低头端详桌面上摊开的一本本簿册，看上去是二手的，很多地方已经写上了解题过程。  
“帮我补习。”黄旭熙拉着李泰容的胳膊。  
“会好好上课吗？”李泰容有点不相信他能安分地去学校。  
“当然咯，学费那么贵。”他们两个并肩坐下。  
“为什么突然想上学了？”李泰容用自己的涂改带把写在扉页的陌生名字涂去，一笔一划写下黄旭熙的名字。  
“因为不上学挣不了很多钱。”  
“这样呀。”李泰容忍不住笑，两只眼睛弯弯的。  
李丽方决定让黄旭熙跟李泰容读一个学校。一直到把手续都办好了才告诉黄旭熙，即使那所学校算不上优秀，以黄旭熙的毕业成绩也要缴好大一笔择校费。当天差点以为他又离家出走，李丽方派李泰容出去找他。结果是他跑到超市去买了一大堆东西，一个塑胶袋超载破在半路上，他捡了好久的苹果。傍晚的街道灰蒙蒙的，红宝石苹果落了满地。黄旭熙慌忙的样子不仅因为那些宝石苹果价格昂贵，也因为他的心也混在那些苹果里准备奉献给他未来的抚养者。即使在他看来，用这些去交换未来数年的牺牲也是不够的。抚养者还将付出更隐秘、更难以启齿的代价。黄旭熙抬起头，看见李泰容捡起一个苹果，放在衣服上擦了擦，咬下一口。  
为了准备年后顺利入学，白天黄旭熙自己看书，晚上李泰容回来给他简单讲点课。黄旭熙的抚养权正式变更给李丽方之后，他爸爸来找他出去吃过一次饭。明知可能会挨打他还是去了。李泰容焦虑不安地在家里等他，看到他完好无损地出现在小区楼下的时候激动得差点扒着窗户跳下去。进了家黄旭熙也不说话，拿作业出来写。他写得好慢，李泰容给他布置的一天份作业写了三天还没写完。李泰容不敢问，看见比动画片里还大的眼泪像不愿意坠落的人在他脸上挣扎。李泰容赶忙伸手过去让眼泪小人得以迫降。黄旭熙把作业翻走一页，口齿不清地说：“幸好上次没去那家店，齁死我，浪费钱。”“真的呀？老板好差劲，还说自己的手艺传了三代半。”李泰容倾斜手指，让前赴后继的小泪珠沿着指甲滑进手心。“差劲！”黄旭熙大喊一声，被自己的口水呛到，咳嗽了半天，止住了哭。  
“这里你写对了耶。”  
“啊？什么？”  
李泰容指着一道选择题。黄旭熙刚看也不看就往上填字母，歪打正着蒙中正答。  
“这是昨晚我讲过那道题的变体，旭熙很聪明嘛，都会推理了。”  
“哦、哦，”黄旭熙使劲吸了一下鼻涕，“那当然咯！我很用功的。”  
最后一次家庭模拟测验结束之后，李泰容认认真真对着标准答案给黄旭熙批改试卷。怎么算加起来也只有59分。黄旭熙手机都玩不进去，趴在李泰容背后给他摘睡衣下摆起的毛球。李泰容每翻一次卷子纸，黄旭熙的手就紧张得停顿一下。李泰容合上标准答案，在黄旭熙的卷子上写下“60”。  
“有分了吗？”黄旭熙看李泰容把红笔搁下，立刻窜起身趴到桌上看自己的得分，“哇——哇！”  
“开学之后跟上进度应该是没什么问题，好好听课。”李泰容左臂撑在矮桌上，用手托着脸瞧黄旭熙一脸兴奋的劲儿。黄旭熙小心地将卷子折好放回桌上，两手搓热了按在李泰容肩膀上：“哎呀——泰容，泰容老师，辛苦了！”李泰容肩膀上几乎没肉，按得黄旭熙手心咯痛，他改攻李泰容的背和腰。李泰容的腰部因为青春期发育的原因不像小时候那么羸弱了，刚好还是冬天，柔软的皮肤包裹着由甜蜜的食物积攒出的一层脂肪。李泰容被他按得心里发燥，噘着嘴问：“那要怎么谢谢老师？”黄旭熙按摩的手指动作放缓，他尽量让自己的脸僵得不那么难看：“呃……怎么办呢……我请你染头发吧？正好我也该去把之前烫坏的头发剪掉了。”  
李泰容的发质其实不怎么软，虽然黑发留的很长，平时也总是支棱着，造型并不好看。黄旭熙斜眼觑向他对角线方向的李泰容，好奇他会选个什么样的颜色。给黄旭熙理发的是个没耐心的大叔，揪着他脑袋顶烫得发枯焦黄的头发不停品评。黄旭熙左耳进右耳出，全身心投入地看着被灯光照得发亮的李泰容。不是错觉。李泰容长得和他越来越像了。仿佛是一颗胚胎分裂成的两个孪生儿。只是因为他们有很多不同，所以才让人忽略他们相似的部分。李泰容本来在抠手指甲玩，像是感应到黄旭熙的视线似的，他也回望过来。整个脸蛋露出来的李泰容比旁边坐着的小孩还小孩，眼睛大得像黄旭熙原来家对门养那只小博美犬。理发师会建议他做什么发型呢？黄旭熙收回视线，使劲对着镜子眨巴双眼，放松僵硬的眼球。旁边的工具架上摆着几本发型杂志，黄旭熙随手拿起一本哗啦啦地翻看，太怪了，这是五年前还是十年前流行的款式？幸好他只要求理发师把自己的坏头发清理干净。李泰容的头发被毛巾包成一颗海胆，发型师用手都很难抚平朝天的尖刺。黄旭熙笑得肩膀一缩，大叔叫道：“我操……作差点失误，别乱动啊帅哥！”黄旭熙嗯嗯答应，闭着眼睛决定不再去看李泰容。  
他坐在转椅上睡着了。醒来一看，理发店窗外的天早已黑透。有个香喷喷的美女搬来一把板凳背对他坐在旁边，低头看摊在膝盖上的一本巨大的杂志。黄旭熙吓得顿时清醒了，扬着脖子大喊李泰容。  
“干吗？”美女回头看着他。  
“我靠，”黄旭熙瞪大眼睛凑到李泰容脸上，“李泰容？”  
“你叫什么叫。”  
“头发怎么剪成这样？”  
“刘海吗？是有点太整齐了，不过颜色染得我很满意。”李泰容伸出拇指和食指搓了搓被软化后服帖在前额的发丝，“我在杂志上找了半天，只有这一个适合我。”  
黄旭熙低头看他手里的杂志，那根本就是为女顾客准备的嘛！李泰容看着女模特怎么没产生一点怀疑呢？黄旭熙拼命交换肺部和理发店里的空气，用李泰容刚好能听到的音量说:“我还以为是哪个美女坐在我旁边……用这个发型去上学认真的？”  
“不漂亮吗？”李泰容轻轻扶起刘海，露出因染剂过敏而略微发红的额头，用真挚的双眼询问黄旭熙。  
李泰容去饰品店买了发夹，本来只想买黑色的，结账出来的时候手里却拿着一板银色发卡和一枚串珠发绳。李泰容别好卡子，衔着粉晶般剔透的塑料串珠发绳，用手指梳理没过后颈的发梢：“刚才店员和你说了同样的话。”  
黄旭熙揣度不出李泰容喜不喜欢这个误称：“你怎么和她说的？”  
“她一听我的声音就知道了，”毕竟不如女孩的发量那么多，发绳似乎随时要从李泰容的辫梢剥落，“可我还是对她说‘谢谢’。”  
“谢谢这份美丽，我打从心底这么想。小时候不管做什么好像都容易让别人误会，虽然现在造成了另种形式的误会——不过没关系，比被人无视好得多。”因为走得很快，李泰容又穿着比平时更厚的衣服，他的脸颊迎着寒风微微出汗了。他拉开夹克拉链，露出穿着黑色高领毛衣的身体——挺起的胸脯因呼吸而起伏不止。因为有段时间没见李泰容，之前没有发现的一些体态的变化逐渐明显起来。他走路的时候好像刻意挺着上半身。就像被困在石膏模具中活生生的鸟儿，为了不变为另一种永恒，在临死前拼命而有限地挣扎的样子。总是呼吸急促，浑身上下都充满某种即将爆裂的张力。美丽也是一样。无论黄旭熙再怎么不愿意直视和不想承认，李泰容的确长得越来越漂亮了。哪怕静静凝视黄旭熙的时候，也使黄旭熙感到，过去触手可及的属于九岁泰容的心，正逐渐被美貌的丝绦缠绕、收紧，并随时准备将它绞碎 。  
路上李泰容买了很多小吃，而嘴巴只有一张，等到家的时候没吃完的那些完全冷掉了。他用手在口袋里掏了半天，黄旭熙低头用手机电筒的光帮他照亮。  
“找不到哎……”  
“会不会是刚才坐在楼下休息的时候掉在哪了？”  
李泰容又里外仔细找了一遍，“我下楼看看，你等我。”说完飞快地跑下楼。他的外套还搭在黄旭熙胳膊上。气温还在持续下降。黄旭熙把拎着的几个塑胶袋搁在门口，也跟着他跑了下去。  
找到泰容的时候，他正卷起袖子，试图从攀登架中间的孔洞里钻进去。与一般攀爬架不同，小区这座攀爬架搭得很高，整体呈圆拱形，从外面看就像一枚陷在沙地里的巨蛋。李泰容颇为吃力地朝里挤着身体，腰部很紧，察觉到黄旭熙接近之后他请求道：“旭熙从后面推一下我的屁股吧。”“掉在哪里了？”沿着李泰容手指的方向看去，攀爬架内部的地面上有个东西正反射着微弱的银光。“我来，我好进去一点。”黄旭熙抓住攀爬架，稍侧着身体从纵长的孔洞中滑进巨蛋内部的阴影中。地面上横七竖八躺着许多刀锋状的银色光带。  
“啊……这个只是包装袋而已，被撕成一条一条了。”黄旭熙用脚踢起地面的沙土，扬尘将暗淡的银光彻底掩盖。  
“那个也是吗？”李泰容不知道什么时候把整个上半身伸进来了，指着一块完全黑暗的地方。  
黄旭熙用手掌贴着地面摸索过去，碰到一块隆起的土丘。里面似乎埋着东西。他用手指刨了两下，摸到一个圆而滑溜的东西。他抓着它，把埋在土里的部分整个拽了出来，钥匙串击出清脆的涟漪。他弯着腰拿着钥匙在裤子上蹭了蹭，闻到一股怪味，他抬起手把那个圆东西放在鼻子下嗅闻……  
“啊！臭死了！这是狗口水吧！”  
“狗叼来埋的吗？快拿给我看看。”  
李泰容接过钥匙，钥匙对着手机的光仔细检查着那颗圆形的吊饰。黄旭熙凑近淡蓝色的光晕，看清了吊饰的真容。透明琥珀似的树脂块中浮动着少许气泡。白色的贝壳蝴蝶封冻在冰层的中央。未能完全被铁钳绞断的戒圈像是蝴蝶体内迸出的内脏，在喷发的那一刻被凝固。狗一度想咬破寒冬，冰层的坚硬程度却远超他的想象。他退缩了。手机屏幕熄灭后，冰层消失在黑暗中，黄旭熙抓着李泰容的手腕，隔着铁笼吻他鲜花的脸颊。双重的卵从他冰冷的头顶裂开，咔，咔嚓，咔嚓咔嚓，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓……狗爪拼命挖掘，试图将时间与眼泪凝结的赝品琥珀埋入地底。黄旭熙按着李泰容的后脑勺发疯似的舔他的嘴和脸，发卡噼里啪啦地砸到铁笼上，李泰容的嘴一股一股朝外冒着血，黄旭熙用牙齿顶住血眼，残忍地吸吮伤口——我会从伤口坠落。坠入泰容体内的深渊。在重重鲜血沉积之下，成为肉身的琥珀。  
李泰容关上门，走到浴室的镜子前，掀开毛衣，凝视着肋骨上被黄旭熙抓出的伤口。毛衣完全被扯变形了，这是他很喜欢的一件衣服。他把衣服折好，放在衣篓里，看着镜子露出微笑之前，预想自己微笑的画面时那种表情。他用手指轻轻蘸取血痂旁边未干的湿痕，放到口中吮吸。血的味道让他从肉体被爱抚的快乐中稍稍苏醒。此刻，旭熙应该正在厨房细心等待牛奶煮沸。奶水咕嘟咕嘟翻起泡，甘甜的香味散发开来。李泰容被想象的表面凝结成的薄膜包裹，急促地轻喘着，用力清洗身体。  
黄旭熙盯着矮桌上的伤药和棉签发呆，没发觉李泰容进来。李泰容用毛巾擦干头发，端起粗陶马克杯抿了一口牛奶，被热刺激到伤口，疼得皱起五官。黄旭熙才回过神来，在棉签表面涂满药粉，抓着李泰容给他上药。  
“刚才你没受伤吧？”李泰容的声音有药的苦味。  
黄旭熙拉长呼吸的频率。  
“如果是因为我变漂亮所以发生这种事，我向你道歉。”  
慢慢的，苦味在黄旭熙的舌头上扩散开。他意识到自己正在细心地舔着李泰容的舌头。像摩擦性器官那样，两条舌头相互勾缠，唾液沿着脖子滴落。箱形的房间犹如密闭的舞台。李泰容越过黄旭熙的耳朵，望向天花板上卵型的顶灯。那里是另一个月球，栖息着他和黄旭熙备受折磨的另一重身，他们从那里俯瞰箱中的自己。  
李泰容的阴茎在睡裤里勃起着，为既非爱也非恨的纯粹的肉欲。他抚摸着黄旭熙后颈上密布的发茬，假如刚才不是在笼子里接吻，黄旭熙可能已经把他摁在地上强奸了。当牛仔裤最上面的纽扣像子弹一样射进黑暗里的时候，他忍不住笑了一下。为纽扣的死亡也为自己一瞬间感到的羞耻。那虚弱的羞耻心。如果不将黄旭熙体内近乎暴力的性欲引诱出来，现在又如何能躺在他怀里享受亲吻和吮吸。在此之前践踏自己的羞耻是必要的。  
“我想亲你……妈的，我总想亲你……”门没有关，风站在门口，迟迟不肯吹进来，黄旭熙蜷缩身体，把李泰容搂在怀里使劲咬他的脸蛋：“高中不好吧泰容？”  
李泰容抓着他的一只手，塞进睡裤里使劲在勃起的阴茎上揉着，边呻吟边说：“不好。没有你的地方一点都不好玩。”  
黄旭熙伸出一只脚踹门，老旧的锁芯直接给撞闩上了。李泰容的睡裤被拽到膝盖，胀大的阴茎直翘向黄旭熙的鼻子。李泰容躺在泡沫垫上微微蠕动身体，睡衣像花瓣一样朝两侧撇开，露出中间圆润的腰肢和浅浅的肚脐。黄旭熙腹中有股强烈的欲望在翻滚。甚于性欲的凶猛食欲。动物本性从他暴涨的性器官头部开始一点点剥掉他整张皮。他伏在李泰容双腿中间，自下而上舔他的阴茎，推动包皮摩擦敏感的龟头下缘，痒而热。喘息声湿进耳膜。李泰容攀着他一侧肩膀，手指捏住黄旭熙的后颈，情难自控地摇晃屁股。  
黄旭熙抱住他的屁股，粗暴地抓住他肚子上的肉，朝咽喉深处吞他粗胀的阴茎。龟头粗鲁地顶在脆弱的粘膜上。他半裸的腿压在黄旭熙胸前，完全被快感唆使，操着阴茎不知疲倦地在里面来回搅弄。黄旭熙陡然张嘴，阴茎从他嘴边滑了出来。  
他别开脸，吐在泡沫垫上。  
一滩滩黏稠的精液，表面浮着血丝。他有些痛苦地试图把黏在喉咙上的精液咽下去。李泰容吓了一跳，扭着身体从地上爬起来掰开黄旭熙的嘴巴看。腥味从血肉的洞窟深处散发出来。“没什么，不太疼。”黄旭熙嗓音发哑，李泰容捧着他的脸，额头抵住他额头，在他嘴角吻着。为黄旭熙置办的校服挂在半掩的衣柜里，制服上整齐的车线约束着黄旭熙应有的理性。他真正的身体此刻就穿在那身校服中。而躺在地板上这只在自己义兄弟身上耸动的，只不过是被性欲豢养的牲口。  
皮肤接触的部位互相渗透着热，渐渐把所有衣服都剥掉了，赤裸地摩擦着身体。饥渴地吮吸着从对方皮肤的纹路中滚落的汗水。李泰容骑在黄旭熙身上，将整个身体的重量压下去，用肉感的肚子来回爱抚黄旭熙的下体。黄旭熙托着他的屁股向上抱了抱他，让鼓起的会阴部分坐在他阴茎上。黄旭熙的手指在李泰容屁股上抹了两下，借着汗水湿润了股缝间紧缩的肛口。李泰容难堪地低下头，按捺着自己躲闪的冲动。  
“张开眼睛好好看着，李泰容。”黄旭熙曲起双腿，推着李泰容倒下去，掰开他一侧的大腿，涨红的阴部紧贴着黄旭熙的阴茎，“这就是你和我。”  
李泰容咬着手指，趴在黄旭熙胸口，眼球不安地四处转动。耳朵听着黄旭熙分泌口水，听泡沫垫中的空气被自己的手肘压缩，听门，听电子钟表毕剥。一切有形的声音被黄旭熙的食指豁开，李泰容扭动身体，口中发出虚弱的哀鸣。肠道剧烈地向外排挤异物，木楔越刺越深，内脏即要从喉头喷发，为了不弄脏屋子他死命地掩住嘴。涂抹在肛周的口水很快就干燥了，黄旭熙的手指就像两条锯来回折磨着李泰容的肠道。根本行不通。这样的性交不该存在。手指缓缓抽出去，湿滑的肉柱杵进了肛口，撑开了幽闭的肠道。李泰容终于痛得大叫出来。浑身止不住地哆嗦。黄旭熙咬了他耳朵一下，低声在他耳边忏悔。  
黄旭熙不停地吻他僵硬的肩膀和腋下，吻他小小的乳头，吻他汗湿的脸。用唾液在他身上筑巢——无形的、爱欲的热巢。为了保护他们相连的深处，诱发性欲的本质，如雏鸟般面目模糊的情感。那是无法在阳光和空气中生长的东西。只能这样，一点点保护起来，保护在他们体内。  
黄旭熙的阴茎就插在里面不动，天然的排异反射令李泰容羞耻。未经任何润滑就粗暴地插入，对黄旭熙来说完全没有快感，他的下体快被挤碎了。即便如此他还是气喘吁吁地搂着李泰容不肯放开。“李泰容，知道我们在做什么吧？”李泰容倚在他身上，点了点头。“做爱和其他的事有多不一样你知道吧？”李泰容抱住他。“能承受做爱的后果吗？将来你可能会上瘾，会因为想要舒服主动掰开屁眼让我草你，也许再也没办法对女人勃起，也许以后真的会变成同性恋。”  
除了旭熙我还会再依恋上其他人吗？  
“好疼。”李泰容终于从撕裂脊柱的痛楚中稍微缓过劲来，半开玩笑地说。黄旭熙来回抚摸他的背部，一边让阴茎在肠道里小幅度搅动。口水都快吐干了。李泰容就把他的手指头抓到嘴里含着，沾满自己的口水再送到自己的屁眼周围。黄旭熙借着一点口水，把自己的整根阴茎都塞进去。李泰容疼得眼球都在发颤。黄旭熙掐着他的腰就这么射在里面。肠道瞬间就被精液喷透了，还没疲软的阴茎在里面变得畅通起来。  
“今天就算了……下次会让你舒服的。”阴茎和着精液在李泰容的肠道深处用力捅了几下，想拔却拔不出去，“松开啊……”  
“里面……有点痒痒。”李泰容嗫嚅着说。  
“那再操一会。”黄旭熙翻过身侧着插进里面，动了十几下，阴茎慢慢地萎缩，遂拔了出来。  
李泰容浑身湿透了，上半身布满过敏似的大片红晕。肛口抽缩着流出精液，李泰容也没有力气去擦拭，只能躺在地上喘气。  
“把漂亮的发型都给弄没了。”黄旭熙用手拨顺李泰容濡湿在一起的刘海，被汗水粘成一绺一绺的，恢复不成刚打理好的样子。  
“我的漂亮对旭熙而言有意义吗？”  
“没有。”黄旭熙不假思索地说。  
“啊…稍微有点那个，”躺着似乎有助于李泰容恢复精神，虽然声音很小，但脸色似乎比刚才好了些，“失望。”  
“你想知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“对我有意义的东西。”  
黄旭熙把手放在李泰容肚子上，手指缓缓沿着肋骨滑到胸口，“具体我也不知道它在什么地方，但是一定在你的身体里。能感觉得到。你不断长大，可那个东西却始终不变的在你体内发热。我又不能剖开你的身体找它。”黄旭熙的手移到他阴茎上，揉他软软的睾丸，“所以我从这里找。你舒服的时候，它就会从你身体里暴露出来。”  
“你和我做爱是在找东西？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“刚才碰到了吗？那个东西。”  
“一点点。”  
李泰容靠近黄旭熙，教黄旭熙用手掌的热度抚慰他下体的胀痛。黄旭熙用手指亲昵地玩弄他湿漉漉的肛门。  
“有什么感觉？”  
“碰到的时候，觉得就那样死了也可以。”  
自己的身体里有什么呢？除了血肉就是污秽的泄物。居然存在着旭熙愿意为之付出生命的东西，那会是怎样的东西？李泰容尽量多的使自己的皮肤触碰到黄旭熙的身体，如果能这样变成旭熙的连体儿，是否就能知晓他内心的秘密？李泰容沉浸在曼妙的肉欲之梦里。风从窗外吹进房间。李泰容睁开眼，看见黄旭熙站在窗边向下张望。风把素色的纱帘吹成裙摆的形状。他拉上窗，帷幕落下，房间重归寂静。黄旭熙默默收拾好地面的狼藉，从衣柜里拿出新衣服给李泰容，自己也换上了干净的衣裤。从李泰容肛门里清出的秽物用几层纸巾包好扔进垃圾桶。黄旭熙一直盯着垃圾桶壁上整个房间的倒影。  
“怎么了？”李泰容趴在他耳边问。  
黄旭熙伸手关掉灯，沉默好一会才说:“楼下有只流浪猫。”  
“受伤了吗？”  
“没有，好像是哪家养的猫。身上有个发亮的牌子。”  
“哦…那我们明天下去看看。  
李泰容的嘴唇在他脸颊上流连，最后落入他颈窝的位置。就那样枕着入睡了。黄旭熙睁着眼睛看天花板上模糊的圆灯。片刻之前他的确在小区楼下的花坛边发现了野猫。一辆玫红色的电动车。那是李丽方最近才买的代步工具。不知道什么时候开回来的。也许是五分钟前，也许更早。他闭上眼睛，下体还残留着李泰容体内的触感。他的心脏异常剧烈地搏动着，感觉那湿热的肉穴仍在不知疲倦地嘬弄他的身体。  
黄旭熙过了十七年来最平静的一个新年。他们几乎哪也没去。除夕的时候给奶奶打了个电话，奶奶耳背，讲了两分钟就误触到按键挂断了，黄旭熙没有再打过去。李丽方本来想带着黄旭熙去见见亲戚，怕他尴尬，也怕亲戚嘁嘁喳喳盘问离婚的缘由，就算了。放他和李泰容在家好好玩几天。  
年夜饭是黄旭熙和李泰容一块准备的。李泰容跟黄旭熙学了这两年，大有青出于蓝的架势。饭后李泰容陪着李丽方坐在沙发上看晚会，因为肚子吃得太饱，看了没两个节目就睡着了。还是黄旭熙叫醒他，让他下楼去放烟火。见李泰容睡眼朦胧的样子，黄旭熙不忍心，说要不你别下去了，回房间睡觉吧。李泰容像只小狗似的陷在沙发里直叫，摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站起来，眼睛还没睁开就往前走，被垃圾桶绊了个大跟头。疼得爬不起来。黄旭熙只好背着他下去。  
李泰容连打了三个喷嚏，最后一个喷嚏接了个呵欠，差点把鼻涕吞掉。黄旭熙用手背在他嘴唇上抹了抹，往他嘴里塞了块巧克力。李泰容的精神在融化的可可刺激下恢复了生机。他鼓着腮帮嚼碎外壳，用舌头吮吸着里面的酒心。烟花买了大小各五支。李泰容先把小的一支支拿出来，攥成一把，让黄旭熙帮他点燃。  
“很亮的这个，不要一次都点着。”黄旭熙掏出打火机摁亮火苗。  
“哦，那先点一根试试。”  
李泰容买的是小孩爱玩的那种细细的烟火棒，头部点燃之后立刻迸射出炫目的金色火花。李泰容对着半空中挥舞了两下，突然熄灭了。黄旭熙尴尬地解释可能是这根质量不行。第二次按李泰容一开始想的那样把四根一起全点燃了，金色的花束向周围溅射着灿烂的残影。李泰容把花束递给黄旭熙，“许愿吧旭熙。”  
“又不是过生日，能实现吗？”  
“快许。”  
黄旭熙短暂地闭起眼睛，等睁开时烟花已经熄灭，燃烧的景象却留在了李泰容的眼里。“许了什么愿望？”“不说。”“透露一点吧！”“不要。”  
黄旭熙收拾着地上的残局，忽然想到了什么，把李泰容拽到小区的路灯照不到的死角。  
“给我尝尝，我一块都没舍得吃。”  
“早吃完了呀！那么半天了。”李泰容感觉黄旭熙热热的舌头已经快伸到他脸上来了，才知道他要什么。他伸出舌头，黄旭熙在上面舔了一下，“没味！”又朝里面舔一下，扪着李泰容的胸口跟他舌吻。亲得李泰口水都流出来了，黄旭熙才松开他。“好吃吗？”李泰容小声问。  
“不赖，你舌头别抓那么紧就好了。”  
“我害怕呀。”  
黄旭熙把李泰容拉进怀里紧紧搂着。  
“这是什么地方？”  
李泰容呼吸困难，闷着声音：“小区。”  
“错，是黄旭熙怀里。”  
“放开，我要憋死了。”  
“其实它也不是黄旭熙怀里，而是一个非常，非常安全的地方。是我全身上下最安全的地方。它是一个洞穴。”  
李泰容抓着黄旭熙的衣摆，使劲嗅吸他身上的凉气。黄旭熙前两天让虫子咬到胸口，为了消炎涂了不少薄荷膏。他吃酒心巧克力吃醉了，需要点清凉刺激大脑保持清醒。黄旭熙自顾自地接着说：“李泰容，我就把你放在这个地方，你猜猜这个洞穴最后会通向哪？”  
李泰容被他箍得受不了，手伸下去抓他的裤腰带。黄旭熙边笑边躲：“别闹别闹！我很认真的。”  
“通向黄旭熙的裤裆。”李泰容从环住他的手臂里钻出来，使劲吸了一大口气，都呼在黄旭熙脸上。  
黄旭熙在黑暗中吃吃笑了两声，“你听听。”  
李泰容听得最清楚的就是自己。好像真的被幽闭在狭窄的洞穴中，耳边充斥着促促的呼吸。遥远的树叶波涛，梢头有鸟喈喈。嗵！一支焰火窜入云天，化成涟涟的泪雨倾泻而下。嗵！嗵。嗵！嗵。那灿烂的金色雨水之间，衔接着黄旭熙的胸腔深处动人、低沉的鼓点。  
“洞穴，因为周围都是血和肉，所以能让李泰容很舒服地呆在里面。但停在那里就好，不要再往深处去。洞穴是条单行道，如果你执意要去里面看看，那么你会掉进我的心脏。我会痛。”  
“胡说什么呢？让我出去。”  
“那当然是你的自由，不过血会从你钻出的大窟窿里拼命地流，每分每秒，直到血流干为止。”  
“你故意要这样吓唬我吗！”李泰容紧紧抓着黄旭熙的背，使劲用身体贴紧他的身体，堵住看不见的窟窿，“最近学太多了脑子用坏了吧？！”  
“所以，就呆在那李泰容。安全地待在我的洞穴里，不要前进。”  
李泰容逐渐明白黄旭熙的意思，漫不经心地笑着说：“也许将来哪一天你觉得我呆在那让你难受，即使是做手术也要取出来。”  
“如果能取出来我早取了。”  
黄旭熙松开他，跑过去把刚才没放的几支烟花拢起来搁在垃圾桶上，又掏了掏口袋把打火机也放在旁边。  
“搞什么呀，不放了吗？”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
“……你喊我下楼就为了亲我？”  
“对啊。”  
一回到房间两人迫不及待地钻进被窝里玩。不一会浑身上都摸得下汗津津的。李泰容扬起胸脯享受舔舐乳头的快感。双腿之间已经射过一回，大剌剌朝黄旭熙敞开，湿黏的阴茎垂下来遮住阴部。黄旭熙伸手从枕头底下掏出润滑剂，抹在李泰容肛门周围。最近用手试过几次之后，李泰容的身体对肛交没有那么排斥了，只是有点涨涨的不舒服，很快就可以适应。他们也不把这个当做爱，就叫“玩”。互相玩对方的乳头，玩对方的生殖器，玩一切可以引起快感的部位。男人的肠道里据说也有这种地方，否则那么多同性恋为什么如此迷恋肛交？黄旭熙的阴茎在肠道里仔仔细细地找着。在紧窄的肉穴里随意移动阴茎并非易事，需要很强的忍耐力。所以每动两下黄旭熙都得停下来喘口气。李泰容吃吃低笑，黄旭熙就恶狠狠地使劲干他，干得李泰容求他轻一点。  
“是这儿吗？”黄旭熙捏李泰容的乳头问他。阴茎杵在并不深的地方。李泰容难为情地点点头。  
为了不让睾丸打到屁股出声，黄旭熙往外撤了一点，又快又猛地干着那个地方。李泰容蜷缩着身体，捂紧嘴巴，还是能听到他惹人兴奋的喘息。李泰容的阴茎竟然慢慢被干得勃起了。黄旭熙听见这声音下体都暴涨了一圈，胸口压着李泰容的背：“嘘！”这哪里是李泰容能忍得住的。欲望的身体在阴茎的侵入下像失禁般排出湿液，前面也开始流水了。尽管身下铺有厚实的毛巾，李泰容还是担心精液滴得到处都是，用手拢着自己被插得前后摇晃的下体。敏感的皮肤接触到手指便产生了更多贪念，竟自己手淫起来。黄旭熙舔着李泰容的耳朵，“泰容好淫荡。”“我没有…”“知道后面已经被干成什么样了吗？屁眼都合不拢了，又湿又软，拼命吸我的鸡巴…”李泰容羞惭不已，身体却敏感异常，一股接近尿意的快感充盈着下身。撸着阴茎的手也不由加快了械动。就像旭熙说的那样，自己的确长着漂亮而淫贱的身体。被人操着屁股也可以高潮。可是…只有旭熙。李泰容听见黄旭熙压抑着粗重的呼吸，感到意识渐渐变得模糊。从以前开始就只喜欢旭熙的身体，即使被他侵犯也很舒服。肛口不断撑大、收缩，再撑大。黄旭熙的龟头顶住敏感的前列腺附近激烈地摩擦。纵然这种感觉如何接近排泄，李泰容也因身体的天然构造而爽得发昏。  
“旭熙…屁股…屁股要被……”李泰容的声音小得可怜，前面的阴茎一下一下顶在毛巾上，硬生生被纤维摩擦到高潮，射着精液的同时后面也剧烈蠕动起来。黄旭熙被他吸得受不了，只得从里面先拔了出来。他还不想这么快就射。  
他的手指替代阴茎插进了李泰容的屁眼。润滑剂被体温完全融化，像水一样盛满了柔软的肠道。黄旭熙找了一会才找到前列腺的位置，温和地按揉起来。  
“旭熙……不要弄……前面好难受……想尿尿……”  
“我没干爽呢，你的小屁股太脆弱了。”  
李泰容突然把屁股撅起来，朝黄旭熙身上坐。  
“干吗？”  
“一点都不脆弱！我的屁股是最好的。”  
“说什么呢。”黄旭熙笑了两声。  
“和旭熙做爱的人里，我是最好的。”  
李泰容扭动身体面对黄旭熙，像连体婴儿似的和他抱在一起。  
“刚才旭熙许了关于我的愿望对不对？”  
黄旭熙没有应答，阴茎贴着李泰容肚脐眼周围打圈。  
“我知道，所以故意把愿望让给了你。”  
“不能实现的才叫愿望。我刚才没有许愿。”  
“那你做了什么？”  
“我发了誓。”  
最后还是在李泰容温暖的屁眼里收了尾。清理工作明明异常麻烦，却执意要不戴套射在里面。黄旭熙一边给他掏精液一边问你是不是有受虐癖啊。李泰容呵呵笑着，掰开屁股让精液更顺畅地淌到卫生纸上。都清理完了之后黄旭熙才躺到李泰容身边。李泰容本来快睡着了，突然感觉脖子被什么东西栓了一下，他伸手去拽，被黄旭熙拦住。黄旭熙没穿上衣，从后面搂住他的胸口和右肩。  
“狗狗。”黄旭熙对着李泰容的脸吹了口气。  
“嗯？”李泰容迷迷糊糊地去摸脖子上的东西，冷冰冰的一块吊坠。  
“泰容是我的狗狗。”  
“什么呀……”李泰容学着小狗崽低低叫唤两声。  
黄旭熙的额头抵在李泰容背上，声音穿过肩胛嗡嗡震动，“你知道小区里有很多野狗吗？”  
“嗯，我还喂过。”  
“我刚来的时候原本就一两条，一公一母，总躲起来偷偷交配，生了许多小狗。后来小狗流浪出去，再回来的时候不认识彼此了，又交配，小狗就变得像老鼠一样多。”  
“因为有些狗狗有畸形病，白天出来玩总有小孩喜欢捉弄它们，它们白天就躲起来，只有夜晚的时候才去垃圾堆找吃的。”  
李泰容突然坐直，急急说：“现在出来了吗？我们拿点吃的下去喂小狗……”  
“找不到，它们很怕人。一旦有点动静它们就逃跑了。”  
“哦……”李泰容伤心地滑回黄旭熙怀里。  
“不过有一次例外。”  
“只有那一次，我靠近了一只狗狗。”  
“你还记得我半夜回来那次吗？”  
那的确是不平凡的一夜。往常黄旭熙不是彻夜不回就是在家安分地待整晚。当天李泰容放学回来，听李丽方说旭熙回来过。他就早早吃完饭，做好作业，拿出给黄旭熙抄的笔记准备等他回来教课。一直等到半夜两点钟。  
“嗯，当时不该冲你发脾气的。”李泰容轻声解释。  
黄旭熙的手不安地在李泰容肚子上来回动：“那天我拎着给你的蛋糕，看到狗狗趴在树荫下面，本来想走过去，又想到手上有点奶油，怕狗狗舔了会过敏，想上楼洗个手顺便拿点东西下来。”  
“只有一会，几分钟，大概一百多秒。我是跑楼梯下来的。狗狗没挪位置，我很高兴。我跑过去。狗狗闭着眼睛，流了好多眼泪，刚刚断气了。”  
“那天晚上我在街上游荡，想象自己代替狗狗活着，我还去闻了垃圾桶，真臭。我想象自己和狗狗交换身体。那几个小时我是作为狗狗度过的，我真是自私到极点。我怎么能代替狗狗呢。”  
“我很害怕，泰容。假如你有一天也在树荫下。”  
“所以我也想变成狗狗，哪怕只能跟你一块在角落里生活也很好。至少我们还可以在黑暗里交配。”  
李泰容并不能完全理解黄旭熙到底在说什么。他俯卧在黄旭熙胸口，默默为狗狗伤心，也为那天夜里挨了自己骂却一滴眼泪也没有流的黄旭熙伤心。  
“不会的旭熙，我们会好好变成人，然后生活。”  
李泰容天真地说出这句在距离他们非常近的将来形同诅咒的话。

异形的珍珠吊坠像一颗生长在体外的心脏，随着李泰容俯冲下坡道的速度怦然跳动，撕扯着李泰容锁骨上的皮肤。他在拐弯处急刹车，扭头望向身后慢悠悠的黄旭熙。黄旭熙全神贯注地盯着停在他车把上的一只小粉蝶，骑得比旁边的小学生走路还慢。  
“黄旭熙，快点！要迟到了。”  
黄旭熙抬起头，四周到处都找不到李泰容的影子。他拼命蹬车，追上李泰容离去的方向。一直追到校门口。学生争先恐后地朝大门里钻，黄旭熙被推来搡去的，直等到所有人都走光也没看到李泰容。他不相信李泰容抛下他先走了，但保安板着脸赶他去上课。黄旭熙上了大半个月的学，还不很熟悉教学楼的位置。走错了两次教室才找到地方。  
李泰容第二节课打铃之前出现了，漂亮脸蛋上贴着一块纱布。黄旭熙坐在李泰容斜前面，老师转身他转身，老师低头他抬头，李泰容周围一圈人全注意到了。李泰容不知道该怎么提醒他专心听讲，对他挤眉弄眼，黄旭熙好容易才把头转走，李泰容吁了口气，低头在笔记本上抄写。  
“脸怎么搞的？”  
李泰容目瞪口呆，不知道黄旭熙哪来的胆子在老师眼皮底下换座位。随着同桌一起消失的还有局部的冷空气，黄旭熙的怒火演化成体表散发的高温，灼得李泰容脸上的伤口都刺痛起来。他伸手去拿草稿纸。  
“早上来的时候跟人撞了。”李泰容写道。  
“有人撞你？”  
“是我不小心。”  
“谁啊？”  
“不知道，没见过。”  
“臭小子。”  
黄旭熙在那三个字后面画了一坨大便。  
其实也不完全是陌生人。李泰容对那个人存着相当模糊的片段印象。  
上学期，他在平时常待的体育馆后门台阶上捡到一只画袋。除了一些看上去就很昂贵的画具之外，里面还有一个金属盒子，盒子上镀有漂亮的蓝色花纹。为了寻找失物主人的线索，他打开了盒子，结果里面是一只石膏雕像，当时就从楼梯上滚下去摔得粉碎。他很惊慌，因为不知道雕像对失物主人有多大价值，又不好把画袋抛在这不管，遂带到教务处上交了失物。他怕失物主人很快就找上门索要失踪的雕像，找借口马上离开了。走到半路被人堵住——就是那种最奇怪也最常见的原因，他往哪边对方就往哪边。最后对方停下来，让李泰容先走，脸在笑。李泰容整个人掉进那两汪明显的酒窝里。  
“不许骂人。课都听得懂吗？”  
黄旭熙两只耳朵连成一条高速公路，课本知识畅通无阻地从隧道的一头驶向另一头，连点灰尘都没有留下。李泰容原本的同桌有点怕黄旭熙，所以下了课都是李泰容去他的座位上给他接着补习。尤其是大课间教室里的人跑得差不多的时候，黄旭熙的学习效率格外高。他的一只手总是在李泰容兜里揣着，掐小老师的肚脐眼。  
“别摸，快把这道题做完，我给你讲答案。”  
“给我看看伤口。”  
李泰容举目四顾，然后悄悄揭开纱布一个角。黄旭熙瞪大眼睛钻进去，又瞪大眼睛退出来：“不是伤口啊？什么东西这是。”  
“颜料。有点难弄掉，姑且先遮住。”  
黄旭熙伸手想把纱布摘掉，有人在门口叫李泰容。  
“等下。”李泰容按着黄旭熙的胳膊起身，走到门口。李泰容看到他的脸时有阵没有来由的局促，明明有错在先的是这个人。  
“我来给你送颜料清洗剂，还有这个。”对方递上一本精装画册，小开本，特种纸印刷，内页柔和地反射着上午时分洒入教学楼的光线。“早上看你好像对这个很有兴趣，你也学画画？”  
“我不能收这个。”李泰容合起书还给他。  
“谁说要给你？借你看，看完了还到楼上的X班。”对方还是笑，李泰容窘迫地低下头，听见那人用平淡的语调向李泰容身后的方向问好。  
黄旭熙站在那，从上到下打量这人笑眯眯的形象，不自在。李泰容也不知道在解释什么：“啊，这个是我同学，我们刚在讲题。”“那就不打扰了。记得把画册还我。”那人掉头就走，李泰容还有事想问，一时想不起来。预备铃响了一遍，至多五分钟就要正式上课。“这人有点怪。”黄旭熙低声说，转身走回教室。李泰容抱着画册走到自己座位上，趁老师进来之前翻开扉页看了一眼。普普通通的水彩画册，作画水平中上，排版简洁，像个人印刷品。翻到最后一页才看见署名，作者叫作“O”，李泰容不能确定这是数字还是字母，手指伸进那个圈里，想起那人的酒窝。上课了黄旭熙还是没有挪位置，跟黄旭熙交换了座位的男生战战兢兢地看着历史课本。黄旭熙的手在课桌下面拉了李泰容一下，低声说：“你掉了东西。”从他手里接过那张传单，似乎是画室的宣传广告，李泰容不敢多看，很快把传单收进了桌肚。  
上学这几个月李泰容几乎每天都是和黄旭熙一起回家，今天例外，他也不知道自己为什么要避开他去还那本画册。实际上李泰容根本没看。画册封皮绒布微热的触感像是那个人带着笑容的脸，笑容装裱在他脸上。他并不知道那人的名字，只好笨拙地向教室里走出来的男学生比划。男生说你问的莫非是J？刚放学就去画室了，他一向走得早。李泰容问是不是传单上这个，男生对他点点头，笑着调侃说：大画家，声名在外呀！  
看来J在学校的知名度并不低，为什么之前从没注意过他？还是说他刻意不让他注意？这么想会不会太自作多情？李泰容循着传单上的地址找到学校附近一条街道上的三层小楼。画室很安静。画架摆成一圈圈向外辐射的样子，正中投下一束金色的斜阳。那里有一把等待人坐下的椅子。李泰容到处找J，浑然没察觉自己走到了椅子旁边。坐在这的人就会成为模特儿。李泰容低头观看了片刻，在上面坐下，不由自主将背部挺直。灰色的粒子在金色瀑布中上下翻卷，李泰容伸出手掌，遮没了部分光线，希求那些看不见的微尘能就此逃脱。  
寄托在灰尘上的愿望也是他自己的愿望。从他坐下的那一刻开始，他、铅笔与那只瞄准的眼睛连成一线。他浑然不知地走入了静物的身份。画纸在画架上抖动，发出沙沙声。李泰容站起来走向J。  
J的素描纸上画着简陋的白色石天使。天使的双翅敛在身后，没有脸。  
“你觉得天使长什么样？”  
李泰容沉默地将画册递到J面前，J将铅笔搁上去。  
“你来画，李泰容。”  
铅笔顺着倾斜的封皮滚下去，李泰容伸手抓住它。  
“不知道，我没见过天使。”  
“你眼里分明有它打破时的样子，亮闪闪的。”J站起身，笑着为李泰容拉开椅子。  
因为惊恐，李泰容脑海中根本没有留下天使的相貌，只记得那是一尊白石膏柱。  
“我们画室正缺模特，你有兴趣吗？”  
李泰容泛红的手指紧握铅笔。天使的脸上一片空白。  
“付高于市场价的时薪，而且可以免费用我们的画室。上次你来过这对吧？我有印象。”  
J说的大约是半年前的事，那时他还没有打碎天使。他只来匆匆看了一眼，就被画室高昂的学费吓退，下楼就把传单丢了。  
李泰容放下画笔。“家人还在等我回去。雕像的事我下周找你解决。赔你钱或者想办法再买一个给你。”  
“只能用天使偿还天使！”J在他身后大声说。  
他没有理会，推开画室后门走了出去。楼房外部架设的铁楼梯锈迹斑斑，每层台阶都堆满落叶。直到返回柏油路街道，枯叶被脚踩碎的嚓嚓声也没有停止。他忍不住回头看了画室一眼，J趴在窗台边笑眯眯地目送他。  
李泰容在购物网站查天使的价格，当然查不出什么结果。搜索出来的商品五花八门：贵的上万，便宜的只要几块钱。不知大脑是否主动将那段记忆排除了，天使的细节他竟一点都想不起来。九月份天气燥热，房间密不透风。李泰容刚准备换湿衣服黄旭熙就推门走进来，手里拿着药水。  
手肘和小腿各有一处擦伤，李泰容自己都没感觉到。黄旭熙坐得离他很近，骨瘦的双手轻轻托着他的小腿肚。那双手拥有怎样坚实的力量，他很了解。十七岁的黄旭熙的生长速度快到让他害怕。每天夜晚互相偎依着睡去，第二天起来也会对他的身体感到陌生。  
“他欺负你了？”  
“嗯？”很快意识到他问题的指向，“是我自己摔的。他找我说另外的事。”  
黄旭熙认真地看他。  
“旭熙，你平时去兼职的那些地方还缺人吗？我可不可以一起去？”  
“他勒索你？”  
李泰容使劲摇头，憋了半天想出来个不怎么有说服力的原因：“就是零花钱有点不够用。”  
“那些工作不适合你。需要钱我可以借。”  
本来李泰容想说那钱你还是留着买车，看见黄旭熙真挚的表情他又什么话都说不出口。和他独处的时候黄旭熙的话越来越少，有时会看着他发呆。是青春期的忧郁吗？李泰容试图从他的表情中理解他的烦恼，透过声音去倾听他的内心。他头一次感觉到黄旭熙是如此不透明的质地，即便是在干他的时候。  
妈妈在房间外敲门，黄旭熙收回伸进李泰容裤管里的手，自然地将地上的药水收起来。这么热的天气还关着门不难受吗？李丽方盯着他们的脸。今天妈妈又拿回来很多平时他们不常吃到的昂贵水果。李泰容低头看着托盘里堆积的水果，咬破诱人的深紫色表皮，舌头却几乎尝不到甜味。李丽方通话的声音从房间的深处传出来，激动得有些变形。他们沉默地坐在一块品尝着华而不实的水果，电视机里的购物广告吹嘘着美容产品有着多么神奇的疗效。比恋爱更有效的方法，能让您永葆青春。永葆青春。永葆青春。青春的声音越来越大，盖过了所有的一切。  
黄旭熙的手指摁在音量控制键上，对李泰容说：“阿姨好像有男朋友了。”

李泰容跟在队伍后面热身跑，转弯的时候瞄了一眼聚集在树荫下休息的女学生。妈妈口中迷惘的青春期湍流在他身上没有掀起什么波澜，谈得上阻碍的至多就是一两块石头。其中一块，李泰容遥望他斜前方随跑步动作上下颠簸的后脑勺，黄旭熙的头发剃到连头皮都清晰可见的程度。一颗青色的卵石。另一颗埋藏在河床之下，随时可能升起并阻断湍流。他得做点什么。  
他知道J也在操场的某处上体育课。那天之后过去了一周，J没有要求碰面，但他托人送来几本别的画集。没有说送还是借。他大概也知道自己的画作在李泰容看来没多大价值，新送来的都是昂贵的进口画册。送来第一本的时候李泰容想还，课间休息时被黄旭熙叫住没能上楼。放学把这事给忘了。结果第二天又送来一本。  
李泰容索性不顺J的意思去找他，把这些画册扣住。就这样过了一周，课桌抽屉连书包都塞不进去了。他才决定在两个班体育课重合的时候去找他。想到那些画册后面不同币种的标价，相当鲜明，稍显讽刺。  
羽毛球场和塑胶跑道都没看见J的人影，李泰容跟着其他学生走进篮球馆。看见J一个人在篮球架下面练习运球。李泰容不会打球，评价不出他的水平，只觉得他自娱自乐的样子很滑稽。好像在哪有镜头对着他拍似的。他原本站在较远处的羽毛球场地，为了给需要上课的学生让位，他走到看台周围，但不想上去。他不想被J发现。  
突然间他透过玻璃窗看见了黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙到处找他。现在常常这样。一会不见就开始找他。青色的头皮在烈日曝晒下冒着汗水。黄旭熙频频向体育馆内张望。  
李泰容下定决心走上看台，一颗球在地板上弹动几下打中了他的小腿。  
“去哪？”  
李泰容没理他，快步跑到看台上，蹲在橙色的观众席后面。黄旭熙走进体育馆大门，左右张望。  
躲在座椅下方的李泰容能看到J的影子缓缓向他移动，停在他前面一排。他朝某个方向摆了摆手。  
“行了，他走了。”  
李泰容抬起头，看到逆光下J嘴里保养得当的白色牙齿。即使许多年后回想起这一幕他也会笑出声。他在心里觉得J是个傻瓜。而后立马觉得这是个不太礼貌也不太对劲的想法。  
“天使雕像多少钱？我赔给你。”  
J的视线像外科医生一样刺透他的脸，窥探他体内来回踱步、焦虑不安的心脏。J的手指扣击篮球。  
J说我们来玩个游戏。  
“说实话不是钱的问题，但你好像也只会用钱解决问题。我把这件事交给篮球做决定。不会没关系，这跟概率或者运气有关。”  
“你站到篮下投，我站在三分线外闭着眼睛投。如果你投中了就按你的方法解决天使的难题，如果我投中，就听我的。”  
“我先投。”  
李泰容在看台上坐下，黄旭熙已经不在体育馆外面了，蒙尘的玻璃外只能窥见无人的跑道一隅。J从容地走到三分线的位置，闭着眼睛托起篮球。虽然李泰容对自己的投篮水平也没有自信，但他更坚信J绝对不可能在那么远的位置投中篮框。J转动手腕，那颗看起来像某颗天体的篮球被甩入公转轨道。轨道必将经过他人生中最致密的一点，他所拥有的全部命运在那个瞬间的奇点。  
篮球滚到球场边缘。J睁开眼睛，示意他去捡球。  
J全程都没有睁眼睛，所以他可以说投中了也可以说没投中。篮球没有发出砸到篮板或者篮筐的声音。也许投空了。只有李泰容才知道那个瞬间的篮球位于怎样的点。李泰容抱着球走到篮下。举起篮球。圆形的篮筐像悬在头顶的套索。他瞪大眼睛。  
篮球砸中篮板又砸篮筐，在篮筐上滚了一圈向内落下。  
“好吧！”J说，“那我投中了吗？”  
李泰容扭头看着他。嚅动嘴巴却没有说什么。  
“没有？”  
“不是。”李泰容抓着篮球，“你投进了。”而且像个奇迹。  
“我刚还在想怎么罚你呢，要是你说谎。”J从观众席跳下来，“我们边走边说。”  
临近下课，学生散落在操场各处自由活动。李泰容害怕看见黄旭熙，不自觉地朝树荫下面躲。J就站在大太阳底下，整张脸被晒得发光。有学生从体育馆里走出来还跟他打招呼。  
J告诉李泰容那雕塑对他而言意义深刻，市面上买不到一样的。他不必每天都来，只要一周能到画室一次就可以。他想要模特儿，为什么不花钱雇更好的？J没明说，但能从他的眼神中看出来，他瞧不上外面的模特儿。我有什么特别？J说，因为你没有多余的感情，是最适合的模特儿人选。  
“那就这么说定了？”  
李泰容点点头。  
回到教室，李泰容总觉得自己背后有东西，伸手去摸校服的衣领。除了皮肤上的汗毛和靠近后脑勺的一点发茬外没有什么。他反复做着这个动作，直到黄旭熙从后面掰他的手。  
“别再挠了，会破的。”  
李泰容缓缓放下手，视线落回课本。那种从未体验过的被凝视的感觉却始终挥之不去。  
做模特儿的第一件事就是克服这种感觉。  
李泰容是瞒着黄旭熙来的。他也没有义务和必要告知。他安慰自己等模特的事稳定下来再告诉他，忽视自己开始豢养他们之间的秘密。J通常指定3-5个动作，李泰容模仿后由J选出最好的。第一天李泰容不知道休息，J也不让他休息，等他从模特台上起身的时候双腿发软，只能让J扶着下来。  
李泰容坐在J旁边看他在画纸右下角签名，煞有介事的样子。他问J要画多少，画这些做什么用。他怕J送他去哪里的展览馆任人品评。J说我要准备作品。很多张。也许最后只留一幅。所以把每一幅都当做最后一幅，这样下次就会画出更好的。  
但你做不到，李泰容看着他的画想。J并没有取得线性的进展，后来的画还不如最开始那几张。  
J在更换画纸的时候和他谈美术作品。李泰容思考的是画册上的打印照片，J口中描述的是美术馆里陈列的真迹。李泰容用手撑着脑袋，静静听着J说话。过滤信息只留音色，他是个声音很好听的年轻男孩。此前他很少和其他人单独相处，亦没有朋友，最熟悉的就是每天晚上黄旭熙在他耳边的呼吸声。J忽然提到那张雕刻家梦想成真的画。  
“现在已经没几个人知道它的真迹在哪了，我是其中之一。”  
J脸上露出小孩般得意的表情。  
李泰容装作好奇的样子问：在哪呀？  
“一个过去几十年都没在地图上出现过的地方。我十岁的时候去那旅游，当地人叫‘海鸥群岛’，现在成了附近小有名气的观光地。有人把那副画捐给了岛上唯一的美术馆。”  
“哦。”李泰容左手手指拨数右手手指，“岛上有没有留学生？”  
“啊？”  
“你说的那些老鹰国，象国，小羊国我都去不起。这座岛这么偏僻，当地的学费肯定不贵。”  
J认真思考了下：“岛上只有中学。不过当地的美术馆常年对外招募免费的志愿者，给每年来美术馆的零星几个游客讲解现编的岛屿风物史。”  
“听起来挺有意思。”李泰容真这么想。  
走出画室，李泰容打开手机，看见十几通黄旭熙的未接来电。J已经在路边拦下一辆出租。车门敞开来，暗红色内饰有秘密玩偶箱的质地。  
陪J吃饭也是工作的一部分。李泰容不怎么吃。  
J在等待上菜的时候主动找话题，李泰容都是应付作答。J总笑。李泰容不知道有什么可笑。服务生把第一道菜端上来的时候，J问李泰容有没有考虑过上美术学院。李泰容说还不知道能不能读大学。J看了他一会，说是因为学费吗？李泰容想是也不是，但没说话，用筷子拨弄盘子里的小菜。手机又在震。J看手机，李泰容看筷尖上沾的酱汁。  
“我替你接？”  
李泰容抬起头看他。  
“是你妈妈打来的。”  
傍晚的街道凉飕飕的。李泰容上下搓热手臂，回拨李丽方的电话。接起来是黄旭熙的声音。  
“你在哪？”  
“书店。”  
黄旭熙沉默了一会。  
“阿姨不舒服，你今晚早点回家。”  
“妈妈怎么了？”  
“不好说，阿姨不告诉我。”  
一辆摩托飞驰而过，扬起灰尘，李泰容捂着听筒咳嗽。  
“泰容。”  
“嗯？”  
“回家。”  
说完黄旭熙就挂了。李泰容茫然地看着回到拨号界面的屏幕。  
晚餐吃得很不愉快，但吃了平时的三倍分量。李泰容机械地朝嘴里塞食物，吃了J的那份也没察觉。停止的时候桌上只剩几乎全空的盘子。李泰容放下筷子和J对视，后知后觉开始打嗝。  
“着急回去？”  
“嗝、不算吧，但确实该回家了。”  
李泰容站起身，拿起椅背上搭着的外套，“下次、嗝，再说点艺术学院的事情给我听。”  
手机通讯录新增了一个名片。J主动要求交换号码，号码备注也是他拿着李泰容手机改的。李泰容坐车回去的路上盯着名片看。这个名字怎么看都是昵称，或者小名。  
家里很安静，电视都没开。黄旭熙不在卧室也不在客厅。李泰容换掉沾上餐馆气味的衣服，轻手轻脚走向李丽方的屋门。黄旭熙低着头不知道在床前做什么，李丽方睡得很沉。李泰容在门口小声叫黄旭熙，他扭过头，满眼疲惫。  
“你的裤子？”李泰容关上他们房间的门，指黄旭熙手里拿的牛仔裤。  
“阿姨还说是你的，硬撑着要改好。我怕她辛苦帮帮她。”黄旭熙把牛仔裤放到矮桌上，李泰容才看到上面插着针线。他们紧挨着坐下。  
“妈妈到底怎么了？”  
“白天邻居帮忙送到附近医院去的，当时我打给你你不接。”  
李泰容低下头，脚趾夹住黄旭熙的睡裤裤脚来回扯。  
“后来我趁阿姨去卫生间的时候问医生，医生说是妇科的病，具体什么名字我忘记了。出血量很大，有点危险。医生建议手术。”  
说完长长的一句话，黄旭熙换了口气，抓住李泰容的手，“但阿姨坚持不做手术，决定自己调养。你劝劝阿姨。”  
因为钱？还是心理上的原因？李泰容心绪繁杂，肩膀变得沉重。黄旭熙的头靠在他身上。他抬起手摸黄旭熙的耳朵，和以前一样柔软。  
“知道了，我会想办法。”黄旭熙支起身离开他的肩膀，从后面搂着他。李泰容以为他想做爱，但他只是维持着这个动作，鼻子在泰容脖子附近嗅闻。张嘴咬了一口。  
“旭熙在学校交到朋友没。”  
“同桌算朋友吗？他昨天请我吃雪糕。”  
“为什么吃这个？还不是吃冷饮的季节。”  
“他说看我整天臭脸不爽，想让我拉稀。结果他一天上了十几趟厕所。”  
李泰容本想笑的，笑声跑出嘴角变成喘息。黄旭熙的舌头盘桓在他侧颈，把皮肤吸到嘴巴里用舌尖舔，吻得越来越投入，从脖子转移到胸口。  
“一直找不到合适的机会跟你说。我找了一份工作，在离学校不远的画室当写生模特。然后……”黄旭熙三两下脱掉自己的衣服，抱着李泰容压向铺在地面的被褥。李泰容盯着天花板，视网膜上残留的灯影变成黑暗中闪烁的斑块。“我好像有了交朋友的机会。”黄旭熙将李泰容脱到一丝不挂，乳头被送入温暖的口腔。李泰容闭着双眼忍耐肉体莫大的快感，将所有忧虑抛掷一空的幸福。  
“我可以有朋友吗？”  
屁眼被黄旭熙用手扒开的时候，李泰容脑中浮现出“恳求”这个词。  
粗热的鸡巴插进李泰容湿润的屁股，黄旭熙一只手在底下托住他的腰，另一只手解开他睡衣的纽扣，俯下身从他的腋下一直吻到侧肋，心脏的所在。然而那里却没有可以称作心的东西。屁股里的水越来越多，鸡巴畅通无阻地插进抽出，李泰容意识朦胧，流出眼泪。  
黄旭熙掐着他的脸吻他的嘴，李泰容很快就哭得上气不接下气的。黄旭熙停下来，从黑暗中注视他。  
“去啊。”黄旭熙把他抱在怀里，用手扣在他嘴上，有限的空气就在掌心和肺之间来回。“去交朋友啊。”肉体与肉体的隔膜在性交中缓缓融化，高潮的极乐之死后，初生的丑陋接踵而来。  
渐渐地，李泰容感觉不到自己的身体，只有嘴巴像个婴儿，翕张，哭泣，没有声音。

爱侣  
交朋友于李泰容不是一件容易的事，他不会。  
认识黄旭熙之前，他本就内向，发胖之后更没什么人爱搭理他。他只依稀记得自己上幼儿园的时候好像交过朋友，那时候他主动把饼干掰了一半给邻座饼干掉在地上的小朋友吃，第二天那个小朋友来幼儿园的时候给他带了一块巧克力。虽然之后他们再没有说过话，但李泰容认为那就是友情的表现。  
通过观察，李泰容感觉J不痴迷画画，只是把画画当成路走。比起爱好更像一种手段。他不确定这会不会是J需要的饼干。  
李泰容主动把J约到了画室。  
“上次你说的，今天可以给你看。”  
李泰容陷在座椅中，扭来扭去寻找一个让自己舒服的体态。小巧的脸蛋左右转动、张望，有点担忧。  
“不会有人突然来吧？”  
“不会。进来的时候我锁了门。”  
李泰容低头解开两颗衬衫的扣子，从下摆往上也解开两颗。胸口的汗珠穿过唯一没解开的那粒纽扣，滑落到肚脐的正上方。“等等。”J出声制止。他抬起头，茫然地看着J。  
“你做什么？”  
“脱衣服。”李泰容窘迫地用手掌掩住肚脐，“不是你上次说想找裸体模特画画吗？”  
“那也不用给我看你的裸体吧，我可不是……”J露出古怪的笑，咳嗽两声，改口说：“我对你的裸体没兴趣。”  
J不仅觉得饼干不好吃，还要掷到地上。李泰容羞愤地垂下头系纽扣，越是生气，手指就越不听使唤。  
J向他招手。李泰容纽扣扣不上，干脆敞着肚子跳下写生台，走到J面前第一次恶声问他干嘛。  
“泰容啊，我在欺负你吗？”  
李泰容不做声。  
“是你先做了撒谎的孩子。”  
“雕像的事我还不能原谅你。”  
“但是，看在你今天这么滑稽的份上我可以开始考虑了。”  
“点个海鲜披萨咱们一起吃吧？你一叫我我就跑出来，到现在还没吃饭，饿得要命。”  
外卖是用李泰容的手机点的，J毫不客气点了最大份，他们两个吃都绰绰有余。吃之前J想拍照，李泰容把塞进嘴里一个尖的披萨片又拿了出来。拍完他凑过去看了一眼。J把自己的脸拍得很主要，李泰容在画面中只占一个小角。他偷偷笑了两声，J问他笑什么。  
“拍得好看。”李泰容咬破包裹在芝士里的虾球，鲜美的味道渗进牙齿，不知是想到好笑的事，还是因为披萨好吃，他忍不住又笑，“你跟别人也这么合照？”  
“除了父母，我从不跟别人合照。”J放下手机，从纸盒里拿出最后一块披萨。  
“跟朋友不拍吗？”  
“不拍。”  
“那为什么拍我？”  
J三两下把披萨塞到嘴里，半边腮帮活动，边嚼边指着手机屏幕：“为了留下证据。”李泰容尴尬的笑脸凝固在屏幕上。J的手指绕着他的脸画了一圈。“J迈出原谅李泰容的重要一步，值得纪念。”  
好像还是没法做朋友，他可真傻。  
当然，李泰容没有也傻到把心里话告诉J，他还指望J能早点发工资给他。  
李泰容采纳了J的建议，决定攒下一部分钱作为明年来画室学习的学费。促使他做出决定的是画室新来的老师。本地人。现在是小有名气的插画家。李泰容会知道这些事因为他曾经是李泰容初中时期的小小偶像。还在活动中心画画的时候，老师曾夸过他插画画得好，将来没准能做插画家。他曾短暂地将插画家定位自己未来的理想职业。就是从那时候知道这个人的。  
光凭这一点还不足以让李泰容贡献出来之不易的工资。李泰容做这个决定的主要原因，还是他无意间对J提到过画家这件事。  
当时J毫不留情地对画家的作画水平批判一番，末了还枚举了十几个更知名的插画作者。李泰容很生气，倒不是因为他贬低自己喜欢的画家，而是J说的那些人他都不知道。  
隔天李泰容故意去迟，这个画家给他开门。  
李泰容问J，你说世界上有没有圣诞老人。  
J当时在削铅笔。他平时削得利索，那天却削断两回。断了就从另一边在削，弄得手指缝里都是铅灰。他忘了，抬起手擦汗，太阳穴上留下一道滑稽的灰印。J说这要看圣诞老人的心情。  
那你现在心情好吗？李泰容盯着J。  
J扬起眉毛，牵扯太阳穴的皮肤，灰色小人在他的太阳穴上跳舞。

跟J在一起心情即好又坏。李泰容坐在床边向黄旭熙描述。黄旭熙沉默地听着，偶尔发出“嗯”的回应。进入冬季后，李泰容感到家庭的经济状况有所好转。家用电器大为丰富。李丽方没打招呼就给李泰容买了掌上游戏机，给黄旭熙买了投影仪，自己添了一台美容仪。虽然投影仪第二天就被黄旭熙拿去退货了。说是他和李泰容一起玩游戏机就可以。  
李丽方开始带他们去各种地方旅游，住质量参差不齐的酒店。把他们俩丢在酒店房间自己和男朋友出去玩。他们起初还做爱，后来只聊天或者躺在床上玩游戏机。李泰容探出窗外，李丽方在阳台上大声讲电话。楼下有人抬头看。他艰难地开口，说妈，外面好冷，你进房间。李丽方皱着眉毛让他赶紧把身体缩回去，人依然靠在阳台护栏上没动。李泰容关上窗，拉紧窗帘，李丽方的声音走了。  
黄旭熙躺在床上玩李泰容游戏机里的3D贪吃蛇。电子蛇被设计成蓝绿渐变的颜色，跟这一关的背景色几乎分不开。没有了上帝视角，玩家比蛇还容易迷失在自己的身体缠绕出的螺旋。黄旭熙已经死了三次，再有一次就要从头开始。  
李泰容掀开被子钻进去。黄旭熙操纵的电子蛇陡然调头去撞墙。他烦躁地翻过身，电子蛇躲开墙壁，又冲进自己的身体制造的旋涡。刺眼的绿蛇一圈一圈占据屏幕，最后一头撞死在自己肚子上。黄旭熙扔下游戏机，掀开被子冲里面喊。李泰容不情愿地钻出来，脸上很多汗。  
“生气了吗？”  
黄旭熙不做声，拉起被子蒙在他们头上，四周骤然昏暗。李泰容穿过朦胧的光线慢慢爬到黄旭熙身上。  
最近为什么不跟我玩？  
没有。  
刚才我给你舔都不愿意。  
我在想事。  
“阿姨上次手术恢复得不好。”  
“妈妈不是说没事？”  
“她骗你。”  
黄旭熙拎起李泰容摁在胸口，下巴颏抵着他头顶。  
“阿姨的男朋友不是个好东西。”  
李泰容对李丽方的男友了解不深，除了旅游他们也很少见面，只知道他从事销售行业。  
“可他对我们还不错呀。”  
“那是为了让阿姨放松警惕。不花钱算什么好？游戏机、美容仪，都是阿姨自己掏钱从他那买的。他明知道阿姨的病还没好。”  
“严重吗？”  
“能治。”  
李泰容沉默地趴在黄旭熙身上。  
“妈妈最近好开心。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们怎么对付他？”  
“抓他的把柄，”黄旭熙朝门口看了一眼，悄悄说：“他还有一个女朋友。”  
证据是一次聚餐途中拿到的。李丽方的男友中途离席去接电话，黄旭熙尾随在后面，录到了他跟女朋友打电话。录音用李泰容的手机发。李丽方正好出差，一天多没有回消息。  
两天之后李丽方的男朋友开车来学校门口等他们。  
他接他们去本地一家不上不下的餐厅吃饭，黄旭熙从菜汤里夹出一片塑料纸扔到桌布上。他坐在他们对面，第一次拿烟出来抽。包厢里很快烟雾缭绕，李泰容开始咳嗽。  
黄旭熙大方承认是他做的。  
他说我是真的打算跟你们的妈妈生活下去。  
黄旭熙从盘子里夹菜给李泰容。  
他说旭熙你不懂，大人们有自己的处事方法。  
他说一家人在一起生活原本就是这样。  
黄旭熙响亮地喝汤，吮出最后一滴骨髓，张嘴打了个饱嗝。  
“小孩生下来叫我们什么，叫你什么，叫阿姨什么？还是干脆送它去另一个世界，让它永远闭嘴。”  
小孩是他的小孩，怀在某个女人肚子里。  
他低头笑。  
李泰容吃饱了，起身拉黄旭熙走。  
他说这有什么的。  
李泰容扭头看着他。  
他说这点小事比起你们有什么的。  
黄旭熙也看着他。  
他说你们不会真以为丽方什么都不知道吧。  
黄旭熙说所以呢。  
他说她还可以知道得更多。  
李泰容突然忘了怎么呼吸。  
黄旭熙握住他的手，他抬起眼睛，感觉黄旭熙的头在向四周溃散。  
黄旭熙推着李泰容走到包厢门口，瞪着他。  
告去吧！  
“他吓唬我们。”黄旭熙伸手拨开李泰容濡湿的刘海，他苍白的额头上耷下两绺黑发。暴雨在车窗上制造一种密集的不安。“只要不承认就可以了，别管他们说什么。”  
李泰容望向被酸雨稀释的街道。  
“他们真的一点都没发现？”  
“没有。”  
“那你有没有发现？”  
黄旭熙和李泰容看着同一方向，指着玻璃上流泻的水珠。  
“泰容，如果我们是没见过雨的孩子，会把这些叫做什么。”  
“水？”  
黄旭熙用手指轻揩李泰容的脸颊，把手伸到他眼前。  
“如果我们是不会哭的孩子，会把这些叫做什么。”  
李泰容低下头。  
“也是水。”  
“我只能用相似的东西去说。我可以说它是雨，可以说它是眼泪。是热的也是冷的，是白天和夜晚。”  
“只有我们给它名字，才能说，才能被发现。泰容，给它名字吧。”  
“我……”  
我……  
“我们……”  
我们……  
我们。  
黄旭熙咧着嘴冲他笑。  
“这不就完了？”  
“‘我们’有什么？‘我们’算什么？反正从一开始对大人们而言，‘我们’就是一无所有。”  
他们第二天早上才看见李丽方。黄旭熙起床刷牙的时候听见她在客厅打请假电话，给他和李泰容都请了假。李丽方扭头望他。李泰容站在他身后嘟囔让他别堵门。  
黄旭熙反手把李泰容推进去。“门关好。”只有李泰容能听见的音量。  
“坐。”李丽方打开电视，画面是某记者的塑料雨衣在狂风中四分五裂。  
“学校还习惯吗？看你最近没和泰容一起回家。”  
“还好。泰容交了新朋友。”  
“你也该交交朋友，不能总和泰容一块玩。”  
黄旭熙低下头，记者声嘶力竭地向他们叫喊。  
“其实阿姨从以前到现在一直有个疑问。”  
“为什么你跟泰容的关系能这么好？”  
“泰容是乖孩子，有时候也不那么乖。虽然善良，也有冷酷的一面。。”  
“旭熙，实话告诉阿姨，泰容和你是怎么一回事？他有没有强迫你？”  
记者被吹出画面外，连线讯号中断了。画面切回无机感的蓝色演播厅。  
“泰容很好。”黄旭熙盯着地板上模糊的蓝色光带，光带中间有团蠕动的金属，主持人的另一面。李丽方早上起来没拉开客厅的窗帘。  
“泰容有没有强迫你做什么？你不要怕。”  
黄旭熙盯着地砖缝隙里灰色的污垢。  
“阿姨，我不明白。”  
李丽方向后靠着沙发。她的双眼反射电视光线。黄泥滚滚。疾呼，风声，山体垮塌，陷落，道路消失。近在咫尺的地方正发生恐怖的灾难，它的音量只有5/100。  
卧室门咔哒打开，李泰容光脚走到他们面前，迎着黄旭熙僵硬的视线。  
“泰容，拿出来给他看。”  
李泰容举起自己的手机，屏幕抖得黄旭熙几乎看不清字。  
妈妈 对不起 我喜欢旭熙  
“昨晚泰容已经主动向我坦白，他强迫你的事。”  
“泰容生病了，为了帮他治好这个病，我们对彼此要诚实。”  
“如果不是你们讨厌的叔叔出于善意提醒我，你们准备把这件事瞒到什么时候？等到泰容将来进入社会工作，别人知道了会怎么对待他？阿姨只有泰容了。”  
似乎觉得话不合适，李丽方停顿了几秒。  
“帮帮阿姨，好吗？”  
“泰容有什么病？”黄旭熙看着李泰容，“你病了？”  
“现在是关键的时候，至少旭熙你要明白，泰容做错了。你也有责任帮他改正。”  
黄旭熙攥住李泰容的胳膊：“说话啊，你得了什么病？”  
“对不起，旭熙。”  
“我像男人喜欢女人那样喜欢你，比血缘更亲地喜欢你。”  
“强迫你接受，诱惑你接吻……”  
黄旭熙瞪大眼睛。  
“我让人恶心。”  
李丽方悲伤地看着儿子。  
“你只是病了，病还可以治好。”  
“旭熙，你不会怪泰容吧？”  
黄旭熙咬紧两腮，短暂的沉默后，说：“我恨他。”  
“他的感情和我的感情根本没法相提并论。他从小敏感，不管是心还是身体，都比其他人早熟。并不是他喜欢我，而是他只有我。所以他才会把那种被他误认为是喜欢的感情放到我这。但他只想从我这得到身体的安慰，就像青春期的小孩谁没看点黄色的东西，谁没谈过一两个女朋友。”  
“但对我来说不是这样。从小就没人愿意爱我。我好想要爱，于是我迫不及待接受了。哪怕他是爸爸再婚对象的小孩，是我哥哥，是未来养育我的母亲的珍爱。”  
“可那又怎么样？”  
“我没有病，我就是要他爱我。”  
“所以，泰容还不够资格成为罪人。”  
“我错的这么深，你杀了我我也不会恨你。但我就算是死了，我的鬼魂也绝不离开这个家。”  
李丽方慢慢捂住脸，颤抖的声音从手掌后面传出来。  
“你真以为我不想？”  
黄旭熙肋骨之间突然痛了一下。他一天也没有忘记，大人是这世上手法最熟练的杀手。  
“那就杀死我，妈妈。”

以前我看到怀孕的女人，以为婴儿会被她的血溺死。小学的时候教你在水下闭气，你第一次闭气超过三十秒，我以为你会被水灌死。看到你流眼泪以为你会被眼泪淹死，看到你呕吐以为你会被呕吐物噎死。现在才知道死不是一件容易的事。  
黄旭熙飞快地把写字的地方撕下来塞进嘴里，用牙把纸团咬碎嚼湿，准备抓他小动作的老师也只能无可奈何地返回讲台。  
这只是每天老师从教室上空拦截的纸条中最无聊的一张。黄旭熙抬脚踢了踢前座的板凳，前座从桌底下递来一本巴掌大的漫画。全班传阅后已经烂得卷边了，内容依旧精彩。黄旭熙立起书，把漫画夹在里面看。斜前方的家伙手没停过一直从桌肚里掏薯片吃。平时总用鼻孔看他的女课代表翘着手指涂没味的蓝色指甲油。还有用手机看低画质黄片的，坐第二排，黄旭熙隔得老远都能看到屏幕上的白屁股。他被流放到一楼最偏僻的班级，即使用跑的也要花足90秒才能返回原来读书的班级，李泰容留守的班级。  
李丽方没有打他，而是用眼神将他关进监狱。他被赶到阳台上住，睡折叠床，每晚都能听见阳台上堆积的杂物中间传出窸窣声。李泰容被禁止在家跟他说话。李丽方出差的时候，监控代替她的眼睛。  
黄旭熙为了不被她赶走，不惜以“抛弃罪”来要挟。他猜得没错，李丽方没有证据，对于他和李泰容关系的了解仅限于那天他们被迫作出的自白，并没有什么实质性证据。李丽方无可奈何的脸上露出失望的一瞬间，黄旭熙感到某种他渴望已久的东西无可挽回了。人生就是不断取舍，他安慰自己。  
李丽方甚至请老师帮忙督促他们的行为，他们在学校失去了碰面了机会。黄旭熙的手机又被李丽方没收，他只能设法托人带纸条给李泰容，约定在离家三四站的某个站点下车。  
黄旭熙等了好久才等到他。李泰容从公交上跳下来，慢慢悠悠晃到黄旭熙身边坐下，掏出一袋面包，看了看他，撕开封口递过去。黄旭熙不动。李泰容挪挪屁股，凑近他，用手指拉开袋口，面包不怎么香，还有点干瘪。黄旭熙盯着袋底看了一会，捏住面包往嘴里塞。咬下一口在嘴里嚼了嚼，黄旭熙抬头看他：“你的晚饭？”  
“没有。”李泰容眼睛直直看着他，“给你吃的。”  
黄旭熙边吃边问：“住校的事商量得怎么样？”  
“妈妈没说什么，”李泰容盯着自己的脚尖，“也没生气。”  
“嗯。”  
“不想在家里见到我？”问这句话像鼓起十足的勇气。黄旭熙吃完面包，把包装袋对折又对折，叠成拇指大小，“你还生我的气吗？”李泰容问。  
“不气。”黄旭熙朝远处张望，十字路口隐约有辆熟悉的车影，浸没在黄昏淡蓝的空气中。“周六好像就入冬了，你不搬到学校，我还得睡阳台，真冷。”黄旭熙冲李泰容笑，把包装纸按进他手心里，“我先走啦。”  
他跳上车，径直朝车厢后部走去，一次也没朝窗外看。等公交拐过一个弯，彻底消失在视线内，李泰容才讷讷地垂下头。不知道多沉重的心事才能把塑料袋摺得如纸一样平，失去了手指的压力，塑料花瓣朝周围绽开，露出花蕊里被人藏起的一颗水果糖。   
离家的第一个星期日，李泰容被辅导员敲门的声音吵醒。他不情愿地从美梦里拖起身体，摸黑给宿管开门。宿管着急地把他从黑暗里拉出来，强烈的光线扎得他睁不开眼。  
宿管比李泰容只大六岁，说话声音含糊。听到黄旭熙名字，他醒过来，睁大眼睛，看到宿管鼻子上全是发白的汗珠。  
“我不知道，”李泰容听见一个声音，他自己的声音，“他这几天没来找我。”  
“那你知不知道他会去哪？你妈妈着急找他。他两天没回家。”  
自从他们与李丽方几乎决裂之后，那个挑拨离间的人不时出现在他们周围。为了防止李丽方引狼入室，黄旭熙不管被李丽方怎么责骂都一定会回去。哪怕时不时会看见那个讨人厌的家伙。  
李泰容跑出校门，跳上一辆公交车，气喘吁吁地拉着吊环，开出去好几站才发现自己坐反了。深秋季节，遍地枯叶翻卷，他急得汗流浃背，在人潮汹涌的商店街一路狂奔，跑到腿软，在路边随便买了点吃的，吃一口就吐。他跑遍他们去过的各种网吧，游戏厅，甚至大大小小的公园，小区，李泰容的嘴皮被风吹得爆开，一合拢就疼。经过一只被人牵着的小狗，都想弯下腰问问它有没有见过。背后的自动浇灌装置飞速旋转着泼洒水珠，把李泰容惊醒，他抬起头看了看天，已经完全黑掉了。  
J的电话趁李泰容手机剩下最后一丝电量打进来，李泰容接起来发现自己不能说话，声音破烂，嘶嘶作响。J问他今天怎么没来画室，老师生气了。因为他是模特。然后J笑着说所以今天他替他做模特，感觉很不错，就是肩膀疼。J向他讲述而非对话，所以过了几分钟才意识到他一点没回应。你怎么啦？没有回应。我没生气，逗你呢。老师把你的工资交给我了，请我吃饭吧？没有回应。李泰容？  
通话界面还没切断，J收到一条信息。李泰容问：能不能帮我个忙。  
J初中才搬到本地，渐渐疏远了原来的朋友，也没交到太多新朋友。因为父母工作变动转了好几次学，每次都要他转到更方便看管的地方。因此对本地的街道很熟悉。J骑着电动车出现的时候，李泰容缩在小区花园里路灯照不到的地方吃肉包子。因为不想让别人看见自己哭鼻子所以躲得很深，幸好包子还挺香的。J嘴里发出啧啧啧的声音，像要把什么东西从黑暗中逗引出来。  
“本来要开车过来，差点被我爸骂了。他提醒我我才想起来还未成年呢，虽然根本用不着驾照证明我的技术……”J看见李泰容的脸，慢慢收起了笑容。  
李泰容用手机打字给J看：帮我在这附近继续找找，我去城区另一边。  
“你不跟我一起吗？”  
李泰容打字说：这样比较快，更容易找到。  
“哦。”J戴上头盔，准备发动车，忽然又想起什么，停下来说：“我载你去地铁站，你帮我把头盔摘了。”  
李泰容其实不懂骑电动车有没有必要戴头盔。头盔有点大，随着车子颠簸一直砸他脑袋。电动车两侧没有扶手的位置，他只能拼命用腿夹着车子。几分钟就累了。J的驾驶技术，即便是电动车，也一般。也许真的如他所说，他更擅长开车。李泰容浑身疲倦，头脑却在熊熊燃烧。又热又疼，热的是脑袋，疼的是哭肿的眼睛。  
“包子好吃吗。”J突然问。  
头盔在J背上点了两下。  
“呵呵，至少要买两个才对。”J打了个喷嚏。风呼呼刮过，李泰容耳朵嗡响。“找人这种事为什么不交给警察？”  
头盔使劲在J的背上来回碾。  
“好吧，你还没跟我说要找的人是谁，长什么样。”  
李泰容想从手机里调图片给他看，找了半天一张都没有。他默不吭声地翻着手机，直到J又问了他一遍。  
“很高，瘦，黑黑的。”他发出嘶哑的声音。  
“谁啊？名字。”  
“旭熙。我弟弟。”  
“早上的太阳？”J看着前方黑漆漆的路，“周围这么黑，哪里发着光的话立马就能找到的。”  
精神极度紧张的状态下，周围的一切都开始拥挤。不能灵活通过的地铁闸机，打滑的地面，堵在电梯中间的人。攀爬、跑跳，竭尽全力。地铁门缓缓在身后关闭，李泰容皱起眼睛，金属车厢内部蒙上一层白雾。呼，吸，呼，吸。他抬起手，摸到脑袋周围一圈坚硬的甲。对面玻璃上映出粉色头盔漫游者的落魄。匀速行驶的金属世界看不到他的缺氧。脱下头盔他就会立刻窒息死亡。呼，吸。呼，吸。丁灵灵灵灵灵——  
李泰容忙乱地掏出电话，掀开挡风面罩把手机塞进头盔，声音像冰冷的金属泡黏住他的脸，他鼓膜剧痛。  
“泰容啊。”  
他弯起身体，蜷缩在车厢角落的地面上。  
“能来吗？这儿……”黄旭熙念了一串数字。  
电话关机了，还有半个数字永远消失在截断的讯号中。李泰容连滚带爬地冲到门旁，眼睛看不见，眼泪流到脖子里去了。用身体感觉列车到了某一站，冲向地面，冲入黑色的迷狂。他高举双手，为了不在黑色中溺亡用力挥舞。  
哪？哪？司机的声音像雨点，打在隔离他和李泰容的银色铁槛上，四处飞溅。隔着两道门，司机头顶反射的油渍竟像光环。他哀求司机把手机借给他，付多少钱都可以。打了四五遍都不对，司机开始不耐烦，伸手过来夺手机。李泰容缩到副驾驶座的角落，一边从兜里掏钱一边哭着说对不起。电话接通了，宾馆的前台。声音很困，即将滑入午夜的梦乡。宾馆都不知道有这么一个人入住。  
敲门的过程像献杀前的祈祷，狂怒的命运在门后伺机而动。李泰容从前台手中取过房卡，他要反手砍断命运的头颅。命运的声音，午夜重播的卡通台，怎么也找不到自己的尾巴疯狂原地旋转的狗，取笑的主人，命运的笑声。笔直通往墓穴底部的电管蓝光，照亮如水般洁净的墓床。黄旭熙躺在那，吃嘴边的一小块面包，从肿胀的眼眶间呆呆地看他。   
去医院挂完急诊，李泰容身上一分钱也没有了。找医生借手机打电话给李丽方，被黄旭熙阻止，他有罪的，就说他潜逃好了。在网吧打一天一夜游戏睡死去了。李泰容直摇头。黄旭熙求他。他跑到走廊去，给J打了电话。J说那就好，我回家了，好困。李泰容求J借钱给他。  
J提着吃的进急诊部，解释说他用自己的钱买的，递给李泰容工资。钱厚厚一沓，李泰容来不及数，跑去缴费。黄旭熙要做一个小的伤口缝合手术，李泰容等在诊室外面。J呵欠连天，也坐着。李泰容捧着J给的咖啡，吸饮口水和眼泪。J抬了抬手，又放回椅子上，向前倾斜身体，再向后仰靠。洁净的地砖上映出他的花纹运动鞋底。他向左侧挪，冰冷的金属面紧贴屁股。寒气上涌。午夜急诊区走廊不安的静寂。再向左。随着眼泪挥发的体热，抚摩J的手臂皮肤。瘙痒。他挠着胳膊，睨视李泰容。李泰容把脸埋进手掌。  
“亲弟弟？”  
李泰容摇头。  
“不严重吧？”  
“嗯。”李泰容擦了擦眼睛，抬起头望着医院的天花板，悬吊在某处的一根银色蛛丝，没看到蜘蛛，“但是医生说有点轻微脑震荡，应该是自己摔的而不是被打，不然脑子里会有血块。他会不会变成傻瓜？谁也不认识那种。”  
“有骨头保护，应该没那么脆弱吧。”J想笑，意识到不合适，又绷起脸，“对不起，嗯……”J掏出好几袋薯片，一股脑往李泰容手里塞，“吃点。你跟你弟弟，旭西？”  
李泰容对他点头，把薯片袋子抱在怀里。李泰容视线的焦点不知道落在哪。“谢谢”，他说，“虽然一时间还没办法不讨厌你。”说实话的心情比想象中轻松。他撕开袋子，大口大口吃薯片，用咀嚼缓解焦虑。J不意外地哦了一声，两手背到脑袋后面，手指捏揉后颈僵硬的肌肉：“我也是。”  
“人会变的，”李泰容站起来，拍拍裤腿上的薯片碎末，转头认真地看着J，“我也是。”诊室的门从里面推开了，李泰容迎上去，问黄旭熙要不要扶。黄旭熙冲他摆手，视线掠过J的脸，听完李泰容的解释，向J低下头，J只听见李泰容的道歉，李泰容的感谢。他觉得有点奇怪，好像有什么看不见的愤怒矗立在李泰容的弟弟身后，瞪视周围的一切。  
李泰容固执地坚持要J打车回家，J问他电动车怎么办，李泰容也不知道。J骑得很慢，比李泰容走路还慢一点，几乎是用脚在地上滑行。一直到大门口，他才收起双腿，踩到油门上准备走。李泰容叫他等一下，然后挥手拦下一辆出租车。真巧，那个点怎么正好有车经过。李泰容跟司机吩咐了几句关好门，J笑着问他你逗司机啊？不是说了我骑车回家。李泰容认真地看着他说我让司机在后面跟着送你回家。  
回到急诊科，李泰容远远地看见黄旭熙倚着墙睡觉，打点滴那只手搁在膝盖边缘，针头即将挑起透薄的手背。蜘蛛悬在他鼻尖，就要爬到他沉睡的脸颊上。李泰容跑过去，蜘蛛敏捷地跃到他肩头，一下子钻进袖管里。李泰容急得要命，不忍心吵醒他，更怕蜘蛛蛰他。蜘蛛的斑块渗透到白色T恤表面，无规律地四处游移，李泰容必须捉到他而不杀死他。他尽力驱赶，吹气，甚至小声恫吓，终于在蜘蛛即将钻出袖子前失误。蜘蛛被捏死。  
黄旭熙不知道什么时候醒了，眼珠转向自己黏糊的左袖，伸手抖落蜘蛛的残肢。黑色的短线落进李泰容手里，死后失去重量的生命。血斑渍在袖口。黄旭熙对李泰容招手。医院的椅子不宽，李泰容准备坐扶手上，黄旭熙用手扯他胳膊，让他坐到自己腿上。李泰容仔细听了医生诊断，大腿上很多淤伤，他不肯坐，黄旭熙硬要他坐，屁股刚挨着腿黄旭熙就皱眉头。黄旭熙死死按着他，他才放弃挣扎。黄旭熙从后面搂着他，两只手，输液那只手紧紧抓住李泰容，李泰容怕得叫他名字，黄旭熙才稍微松开劲，把手搁在李泰容腿上。值班的护士远远地从一团蓝色的光线中注视他们。  
泰容，我打了他。然后他加倍打了我。他还说要报复我们。黄旭熙的嘴贴着李泰容的脖子，喃喃低语。我后脑勺撞到玻璃，过了好久才醒过来。醒过来第一件事，我想你，想妈妈，想了我们家的座机电话。虽然好早妈妈就把座机取消了。我想你们会不会是我的脑子在死前编出的善良的谎。我真的有你们吗？我看电视，卡通片，我们一起看过，还学过，你演好人，我演小偷，我像偷地里的西瓜那样把你夹在胳膊下面跑掉，从床头夹到床尾，你要我放你下来，你脑充血。我想了很久也不知道为什么小偷不偷钱不偷东西要偷一个活人。我在宾馆两天两夜，每晚都播那部卡通片。原来没有偷，是解救。是一个人解救另一个人。为什么十几年我都觉得那个动作是偷呢？  
挨打的时候我被人蒙住眼睛，也不知道谁打我，被殴打的疼痛不算什么，我抱着脑袋后悔为什么没用同样的方法揍他。他肯定留了证据，说不定还录了音。他会对妈妈怎么样？会对你怎么样？  
泰容，真对不起，我不是好弟弟也不是好儿子，我是小偷，强盗，犯罪者。你们真够倒霉，真他妈倒霉……黄旭熙的身体侧向一边，吊瓶前后摆荡，李泰容被他的手臂勒得喘不过气。护士站了起来，紧张地朝他们这边张望。李泰容的后背紧贴黄旭熙遍布伤痕的身体，他用手扶稳输液架，视线紧张地在吊瓶和黄旭熙的手臂，准确说，是那块血斑之间来回移动。血斑嵌入他的胸口，蛛毒透过脆弱的织物渗进皮肤，刺穿血管，涌入四肢百骸。我想做好孩子，然后搞砸了一切，变成报应。活的报应。李泰容从自己恐怖的想象中听见肌肉爆裂的声音。他拼命抵抗着黄旭熙手臂的力量，挣扎着想要从他身上起来。他们的肉体盘根错节，紧密不可分，一旦撕裂将会喷出涌泉的鲜血。可怕的怨恨将他们拽进冥暗的死狱。因果轮回。输液架被带倒在地，飞溅的碎玻璃割破空气，四分五裂的铁扶手向内翻卷，扣住李泰容的手腕。天花板向下剥离，垂落，像干枯的芒草委顿，缓慢被沼泽吞没。右眼看见左眼，左腿衔接右胸。无数次迷恋的赤裸，爱的赤裸，此刻将我锤入他的肋骨。变回我的本来。  
我的脸颊落下死者的亲吻，鲜血的盟誓，丑恶的生盘桓不去，使我痛，使我苦。不要，不，救命，救命，救命。  
救救我。  
护士的声音闯进来，豁开一道口子，把李泰容抛到地面。他爬起来，地上全是他被咬破的脸上喷出的血。黄旭熙踹开护士，伸手抓住李泰容的衣领，把他扯向自己。极度的惊恐缝住李泰容的嘴。他颤抖着死命抓住溅满污垢的椅子脚，用尽最后力气朝黄旭熙的脸挥了一拳。几乎是下意识的，无法回避的。护士扑上去摁住黄旭熙，一边召集其他楼层的同事，试图控制他。被打了一拳的黄旭熙半睁着眼睛，似乎从刚才魔障般的行动中稍微苏醒，湿润如马的眼神。他久久地看着狼狈在地上的李泰容。泰容哭叫着站起来，把他拖到地板上开始揍他。护士惊慌失措地扭曲了口型，声音被血泡吸收，一片静寂。是什么呢？秘密相连的脐带，从出生以前就被写好的叫作命运的笑话，发出震耳欲聋的笑声。李泰容骑在黄旭熙身上揍他，挥拳时吐气，收手时吸气，用暴力铰紧命运的螺旋，直至它们彼此挤压到极限，产生致命的断裂。护工，医生，数不清的人世间的面孔冲上来，想要插手他们的命运。李泰容死死地咬着黄旭熙的肩膀，尝到命运的尖声哀嚎。卑劣至极的命运啊，你竟敢贪婪我爱的身躯，总有一天我要用牙齿将你撕得粉碎。  
所有人都没办法把他们两个人分开，就像死前激烈地做了爱，尸僵后只能拦腰锯断。  
注射后的几个小时李泰容没有做梦。很少，近几年只有他因为中暑晕过去那次没有做梦。光透过窗帘，将病房浸成模糊的蓝绿色。他拉开一条缝隙，街道包裹在温柔的半透明的蓝色水域中，灰扑扑的行人游来游去，偶尔吐出泡泡。红色的泡泡浮在缸底，一颗不知道从谁的水果袋里滚落的红色水果。李泰容走出病房，玉绿的走廊四壁黏着粥米的香气。有人端着饭钵在走廊尽头的椅子上吃早饭，穿统一制服的清洁工。越过他，更长的看不见尽头的一扇扇病房。有人站在科普长廊下，端详，记下每一张金牌医师的脸。烫得过卷的头发被扎成一束，因稀薄而随风飘摆。五官随李泰容走近的脚步浮出来，是很美的女人。  
“妈妈。”  
李丽方扭头看他，眼神平静。  
“旭熙在哪？”  
李泰容坐在黄旭熙的病床边，听医生向李丽方编造压力、焦虑、谵妄、失控的谎。没有爱情的世界无法理解爱情，只能用已知的最贴近的词语描述它。黄旭熙睁着眼睛，缓慢地转动眼球，深蓝的梦，从没梦到过这么多人。听说，梦里看到的人都没办法转身，只能看背影。诸多黑色背影中间，有唯一一块白色。太亮了。细节完全看不见。白色长久地立在那，成为一道门，也许是梦的出口。黄旭熙集中地凝视它。白色逐渐具体，成为人的轮廓，诞生五官，是他自己。躺在床上的他的倒影。右眼下方有个洞。你怎么了？他看着他。从洞里可以看见他身后的蓝色褶皱。这是梦吧，为什么你在梦里受伤了？他抬起手，用手指遮住那个洞，缓缓弯下腰，蜷缩起来。不要伤心，这是梦。因为白色的人就是他自己，所以他也好像能感觉到洞的存在，因为那种消失的感觉，泪腺运作，湿润了眼球。  
眼球被泪水冲刷后回到现实，乏味、灰暗的病房。天完全亮了，光线被窗帘阻挡在外面。心情很宁静。死后，世界也将是这种虔诚的宁静。昨夜的记忆陈列在意识的入口。转写两次的记忆像来自另一个世界的语言。他读出记忆：我咬掉泰容的肉。仅此而已。  
李丽方停掉白天的工作，不请护工，亲自照顾黄旭熙。其中有监视的目的。但没必要。注射药物为他们的感官裹上一层厚厚的橡皮膜。好几次李丽方欲言又止，想起白天医生的话，不好刺激他们。他们可能真的病了。不然怎会在她面前做出那番陈述，互相打得头破血流。李丽方笃信是病就可以治。  
中间护士进来给李泰容换药。李泰容坐在凳子上一点也不肯挪动，护士只好侧身挤进床与凳子中间。黄旭熙眼球向右转到极限，也无法透过护士的手臂看到李泰容的眼睛。他想象着伤口的蓝色形状。护士抬起手臂的瞬间，露出李泰容苍白的脸，伤痕如湿水的银莲花。  
晚上李丽方就睡在病房。简易的陪护床在翻身时发出刺耳的轧轧声。李丽方睡下前强迫李泰容离开凳子，睡到隔壁床。黄旭熙四周的隔帘半掩，李泰容盯着床尾隆起的被褥剪影，观察它在黑暗中的变幻，同时伴随痛苦的吸气声。他翻身下床，赤脚踩在地上，掀开隔帘走进去。黄旭熙奋力蠕动身体，浑身挫伤阵阵刺痛。李泰容坐到凳子上，抓住他的手。黄旭熙停下来，连呼吸都屏止。怎么了？他感受到他手指摩挲的讯号。憋尿。他喉咙干哑，声音比吹起窗帘的风还轻。李泰容站起来，弯腰去病床下面摸尿壶。隔帘环起一片青绿的水域，李泰容用手撩开衣摆，按住伤痕的皮肤，把裤子脱到屁股下面。黄旭熙没受伤的手也还是抖，李泰容就托着他小指边缘，等他尿。对不常卧床的人而言并不轻松。大约半分钟时间，才慢慢尿出来。尿完，李泰容用纸帮他擦干下身，拿毛巾来揩他身上的汗。黄旭熙拖着他的手，胡乱地在身上擦，把肋下的一块小伤口蹭破了。李泰容抽回湿润的指尖，掀开隔帘退了出去。  
借着医院走廊的灯光，李泰容低头查看自己手背。被手指捏过的部分泛着红色，开始隐隐作痛。白天看到的清洁工正卖力清洁厕所最里间的便池。李泰容走进他隔壁，对着下水口小心地倒出壶里的黄色小便。  
医生说下楼散散步对心情有好处。在李丽方的强烈要求下，李泰容三天来第一次走出黄旭熙的病房。上午的雨没下干净，大片乌云缠结，遮蔽了太阳。李泰容歪着脑袋，坐在被风吹得冷冰冰的石条凳上，交替翘起左右脚的拇指。左脚拇指指甲内侧有一大片淤血。  
“泰容，妈妈累。”  
李泰容收起腿，挪到李丽方旁边，给她捏肩膀。  
“泰容真的不能明白吗？妈妈很累。最开始跟旭熙爸爸结婚的时候，妈妈真的喜欢旭熙，他比你懂事，比你勇敢，从不欺负你。有一段时间妈妈甚至觉得爱旭熙爱得超过了你。”  
“妈妈没有怪你的意思，事情到现在这步已经怪不了任何人。他们要妈妈赔二十万，如果我不同意，他们就要去起诉旭熙。我现在终于明白，无论如何旭熙都是他爸爸的孩子。今天他只是把你的脸咬破，明天可能就会把你咬死。把妈妈咬死。把世界上倒霉的人都咬死。妈妈要怎么相信他的善良？善良的代价太大了。”  
李泰容从后面搂住李丽方。  
“妈妈，现在的你好像小时候把我的狗狗带去散步之前的样子。”  
对不起，妈妈。虽然对不起是这个世上最没用的谎话。当你不允许我给狗狗取名字的时候，我就有了离别的预感。其实你一直不知道，是我把狗狗放走的。你第一次抛弃它之后，它回来找我。公园离家那么远，它那么小。我当时既伤心又害怕。我知道一旦你回来，就会把狗狗带到更远的地方扔掉。一次又一次扔掉，直到它再也找不到回家的路。它只是因为太害怕了才会咬我，我不痛。我们就快成为朋友了，妈妈却以保护我为由抛弃了它。当时我不知道该怎么办，抱着狗狗离开家，至少可以在你回来之前多争取一点时间。不知道怎么回事又转回公园。我想给它做一个窝，偷偷地养它。它乖乖躲在我怀里。可是，一直抱着它对那个时候的我来说有点累，不，很累，所以我想是不是可以稍微放手一小会，也可以快点把窝做好。我为什么会那样想呢？  
把辛苦分给我吧，妈妈。这一次无论如何我也不能放手。


End file.
